BtVS Complex Cycles
by Leni
Summary: In an alternate reality Angelus and Buffy come to Sunnydale to deal (and create) some problems. Can the Scoobie Gang stop them? I promise *this* will be different. Strong B/A but no Spike-bashing.
1. Default Chapter

  
Hi everyone! This is just my 'little' pet-project... I've been working on it for MONTHS and it has already suffered *many* revisions (Just ask Chloe!) but, well, my patience with this baby is wearing thin and I'm seriously wondering if I should continue it...  
  
Are you there, Ali? If you are... ehhh... Don't Kill Me!!. I *know* you said I should wait to post this one until it was finished but I've passed the WHOLE week (i.e my October-break!) trying to write the fourth chapter and so far I *ONLY* have 4 short-fics with *nothing* to do with my baby (It was not that bad, I'm actually happy with them. Have you already read 'Sequences'? I'm quite proud of that one...) and some scattered notes... That was when I noticed that I *really* do need some encouragement to continue... or maybe some flames to stop once for all.  
  
Read it and then tell me if it's worth our time.  
  
FIRST WARNING: Very alternate universe fic.  
  
SECOND WARNING: In this fic Darla is a good guy, though basically there isn't anything left from the Darla we all know and hate. I just needed the name.  
  
AN: For those of you who have already read the first (and second and probably third) version of this fic: WARNING: Things change. Not many, but important ones.  
AN2: For those of you who read this for the first time. WARNING: This is a *very* ALTERNATE universe fic (yeah, I know I already said that, I just want to make it very clear.)  
  
DEDICATION: To my beta-readers, of course... I just don't know what would be of this fic without you. People would probably run away after the first line if you hadn't helped...  
And this also goes to Chloe, whom I think I have disappointed enough. I'm *really* sorry, dear. I just couldn't let this fic stay as it was... it *demanded* a change and I only had to bow my head and go with the flow. (Until my AR-muse flew away and took said flow with her some weeks ago...)  
  
  
  
TITLE: Complex Cycles. (also known as 'Alternate Reality [AR]')  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: *My* world, *my* rules, *his* characters. Life is SO unfair  
DISTRIBUTION: All yours. Just tell me.  
SUMMARY: Remember BtVS in the second season? Well, some things *still* stay the same...  
RATING: I tried to maintain the whole story at a PG-13 level. But some scenes in the second and third chapter went a little bit further... I'll put a warning at the beginning of said scenes whenever it happens.  
FEEDBACK: *Very* appreciated. Even flames as long as you're fair. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Prologue_____ *Who is the Slayer?*  
  
  
  
She was lying peacefully on the bed, simply beautiful with her blonde hair contrasting against the dark covers. All about her spoke about light and innocence and yet...  
  
He stopped brooding when she began to stir in her sleep. He sat at her side, on his bed, running his fingers through her hair. Finally she opened her eyes. Dark green. Beautiful. She stared at him silently.   
  
He smiled softly.   
  
She smiled back.  
  
"You're awake. Good. I was beginning to worry about you." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you, Buffy," he murmured.  
  
She grabbed him and began to kiss him passionately. When they finally stopped she ran her tongue against her sharp fangs.  
  
"I'm hungry, love," she stated softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Angelus smiled.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Another night in Sunnydale, and this one was as boring as all the past ones. She was standing in front of one of the newest graves. The tombstone read 'Steven Brown. Good Friend. We will miss you.' This was too much, she had been here for hours. She should have let Xander come along, then at least she could have someone to talk to.  
  
"Come on, Steven, let's play."  
  
As if obeying her, a dark figure came out of the grave. His face was the twisted one of a vampire. He glanced at her menacingly and growled. She stood in a defense stance, waiting for the expected dull attack. As always, the newbie lunged at her. She waited 'till he was in her range and swiftly staked him in the heart. The vampire disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Well, there goes number five. I guess even Giles would call it a night." She left the cemetery. Her blond hair shone under the moonlight.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. There wasn't anything useful in this one, either. He put the book on the huge pile next to him and grabbed the next one.  
  
He flipped the book open for some moments until his gaze fixed on a certain passage.   
  
"Oh my God..." he whispered. "this is even worse than I thought..."  
  
In that moment Rupert Giles, current Watcher and school-librarian, just knew sleep wouldn't reclaim him for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Day 1: Wednesday_____*The Scooby Gang. Where's the witch?*  
  
  
  
School hadn't yet started and they still had some minutes to talk.   
  
"Don't you think she knew what he was?"  
  
"I guess so." She tucked an escape curl behind her ear nervously. Xander had caught her at the entrance and had asked her about the news in their friend's life.  
  
"I still don't understand. Why would she let him do it?" Xander asked, confused.  
  
"'Cause she LOVED him, you fool. Why else?" She was getting tired of this argument and she wanted to leave, too.   
  
Xander just ignored her and went on with his tirade. "How could she love him? He should be... scratch it, he IS everything a Slayer should hate!"  
  
"Just because you two don't get along doesn't mean..."  
  
"Don't 'get along'. Oh please, Cordy. You know I hate that CREEP and he sure as hell hates me too."   
  
'Any guy would hate the one who has a crush in his girlfriend', she thought. "I still think you're being overprotective, Xand. You and I know that Darla can defend herself pretty well."   
  
"I'M NOT BEING OVERPROTECTIVE!" He was just... worried about her friend. He would be even if he weren't in love with her.  
  
"Sheesh... Cool it, Xander. You don't need to scream. I'm sure our Slayer wouldn't want her little secret out there," she pointed to the rest of the schoolyard. Fortunately there weren't many students there yet. If someone saw her with Xander... she had already told him *repeatedly* not to come anywhere near her at school but of course the jerk didn't seem to get the idea. Damn him! If this had *any* consequences for her reputation he would wish that Darla hadn't stopped that vampire draining him last week.  
  
Of course, Xander was totally unaware of Cordelia's murderous thoughts. "Come on, Cordy. You should know it isn't a secret anymore. Everybody knows that it's over between her and Devon."  
  
"Uhm, yeah, I guess you're right. I myself saw Oz telling Anya this morning."  
  
"Oz?"  
  
"Yeah, his best friend. You know, the guitarist in that band of theirs, the one with a passion for strange hair-colors." Cordelia shuddered at the thought of the green streaks Oz had displayed last week. Didn't that guy have any sense of fashion?  
  
"Oh, THAT Oz. He's a nice guy, pretty weird, but a nice guy all in all. You know, I still don't get how two persons so different could become best friends. It's like... like Darla and you."  
  
"Hey! Darla and I are not THAT different!" Xander stared at her intently. "Ok, so maybe a little... But we've been friends since primary and we've passed through boyfriends, and school, and her Calling being friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." He said absently. "Hey, why don't we go to the library and see how is Giles managing with a very angry Slayer?" 'and ask her how is she coping like the good friends we are.' He added to himself. "It will be funny. I bet Giles will have some sore spots by the end of the session. Angry Slayer and all that. Come with me?" He didn't know why he asked her. He already knew the answer to that. Right now she would wrinkle her nose in disgust...  
  
Cordy wrinkled her nose. She wouldn't be to the library, not even if her own life depended on it. Which is very probable to happen. , she thought with dismay.  
  
...next she would raise her eyebrows in annoyance.  
  
She was positively annoyed with this guy. Wouldn't he learn for once and all that she, Cordelia Chase, self-proclaimed SH Princess, *wouldn't* go to that center of losers? She didn't notice her eyebrows rising lightly.  
  
...and then she would say:  
  
"Are you kidding? ME? To the library? That's SO not happening"  
  
Yup, it worked as clockwork. Only this time he had still something to say. "And whatever happened with that 'We're best friends since forever' stuff?" he asked, amused.  
  
"I've already said this, Harris. I'm not exposing myself to be a joke between the students. It's enough that my best friend is the weirdest girl at the school... at least she HAS a good fashion sense. I'm NOT going to the library. I have a rep to care for."  
  
It was his cue to initiate their *other* diary argument. "Look at me. I'm happy, I'm free and I don't care about my rep."  
  
"That's because you don't have one. You only are the King of the Computers."  
  
"And you're queen of what, your Majesty?" he mocked her.  
  
"Of fashion, of course! Now, go. People are starting to notice us together." She could see Harmony and Anya looking at them open-mouthed. She would need a good excuse for this one!  
  
"Okay, my queen, I shall go to the library ALONE once more and tell YOUR best friend that you didn't want to come along." He bowed mockingly and Cordelia let out an exasperated sigh. This boy was too much! She spun around and went to meet her friends at the cafeteria.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Two blonde heads lifted when Cordelia entered the cafeteria. They waited until she was seated with her tray in front of them. Anya was the first to speak. "Was that Xander Harris we saw you hanging with?"  
  
Cordelia sighed. She knew they had been watching her. Oh great! Before the end of the day everybody would know about this... But not if she could help it. "Yeah. It was Harris." she said indifferently.  
  
"What where you doing with him?" Harmony piped in. "Isn't that kind of..." She continued scrunching her face in disgust to give more emphasis to her next words. "...totally *uncool*?" She stressed the last word, making sure Cordelia knew what she meant.  
  
"Well, It would even more *uncool*," she mimicked Harmony's exaggerated expression. "if I have to come here in the summer because I failed the computer class." Cordelia answered as if not giving it any importance.  
  
"So what does it have to do with that clown?" Harmony asked.  
  
Cordelia stared at her. The girl could be really dense sometimes. She only was her 'friend' because it was better than having her as an enemy. Even so, she knew that this Queen-wannabe was the responsible of many gossips surrounding her and Darla. What would happen if she were her declared foe. "Harmony dear, don't tell me you don't know who the best at that class is?"  
  
"Of course. It's Larry."  
  
The brunette laughed. "Are you kidding, Harm? It's ok if you're all head-over-heels in love with him but pleeease... that guy doesn't even know how to turn on a computer!"  
  
"Oh yeah, but he really knows how to turn on other things, isn't it the truth, Harm?" Anya said.  
  
Harmony had the decency to blush. "Shut up, Anya."  
  
Cordelia raised her eyebrows. She didn't know Harmony and Larry had gone that far and... how came Anya knew it first? She always managed to obtain the best gossip from the most reliable sources and she had no qualms in saying what she really felt about the others. That's why she liked the girl. As long as those 'talents' weren't directed against her, Cordelia could consider the girl a good ally.  
  
She coughed lightly to attract the attention of the two glaring girls. It was a miracle that these two were in the same room together without a MAJOR bitching contest. Anything to obtain a good gossip on the *real* queen. Cordelia assumed. Sorry to disappoint you, girls. "Well, Harm, Larry is certainly a better choice than that cheating-pig you were dating not so long ago. It's good to know that my friends don't go around with *that* type of losers."  
  
"Like Darla is doing now?" Harmony asked with a saccharin smile, trying to appear innocent.  
  
Innocent? Ha! When Hell freezes over maybe. Before Cordelia could think of an appropriate answer Anya was already talking.  
  
"Harm! Don't tell me you still don't know the news!"  
  
Harmony raised her head and looked at her curiously. "Huh?"  
  
"Devon is history in Darla's life," Cordelia said matter-of-factly. She certainly didn't want to discuss her friend's private life with these girls. Darla deserved that. But obviously Anya didn't share her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. It was yesterday. You really hadn't heard about it? It's all over the school! Word is she found him with that exchange student." She whispered signaling to a brunette sitting among the Sunnydale swimming-team at one of the tables. "She comes from the Caribbean or one of those little islands over there, and is staying here for the remainder of the year. She certainly   
is fast, isn't she?"  
  
Cordelia nodded absently. The girl sure was beautiful, with that long dark hair and shapely figure. The clothes were ok if a bit on the *way short* side. Too much leg and cleavage for Cordelia's taste. It was no wonder that Devon had gone after her. She didn't seem to remember Devon, though. Actually, she was being *very* friendly to two of the guys. One of them was Robert. Single guy, reasonably good-looking, very muscled and not so intelligent. Had asked her to go out five times. No thanks, sir, single-ness is WAY better . The other one was... Wait.  
  
"Hey, Harm, isn't it Larry over there?"  
  
She turned to her friend. Harmony had obviously already noticed her boyfriend with the cheat-inducing new girl. Cordelia's answer was the expression on her face. Red face, gritting teeth... She smiled. Harmony wouldn't have time to form new plans against her if she was fighting with Larry for the rest of the week. Life was perfect.  
  
Harmony raised herself from her seat with as much dignity as she could muster. "I have to go to my next class, girls. If that *loser* asks for me tell him to go to hell."  
  
Cordelia shuddered slightly. Harm's choice of words wasn't the best one to use in the Hellmouth. She would tell Darla to check on Larry tonight. Just in case. You never knew... Oh god! Now I'm just as paranoid as the others! Next thing I know I will be *willing* to go to one of those 'research parties'. I swear, if this damn Hellmouth damages my image in any form *I* will be the one closing it forever. Uhmm... I like the sound of it... maybe there's a spell somewhere... Gotta ask Giles if-   
  
"Wasn't that great?" Anya's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Cordelia blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Harmony, I mean. That was a great show, don't you think? Larry's got a HUGE problem now. It's not like Harm will forgive him so quickly and it'll be really funny to watch what she'll do to him in the meantime. Bad thing she can't just dump him, she wouldn't be able to get a date for next week. Poor Harm. She doesn't seem to be able to find a good boyfriend. You just mentioned her last failure and it seems that Larry is just another one. Gotta pity that girl for her bad taste." She shook her head as if to stress her last words  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Cordelia answered carefully. You never knew when your own words would come back to haunt you, especially if Anya or Harmony had heard those words... The last thing she needed was Anya going round telling that she had been badmouthing Harmony. It would do a huge dent to her reputation and she CERTAINLY didn't need that. As if her secret struggle against the undead wasn't enough!  
  
Anya took Cordelia's silence as a tacit permission to speak freely. "I can't believe she actually wants to have your position. She is delusional if she thinks she can do it. She is nothing like you."  
  
Oh great. Here we go again. Cordelia thought dismayingly. Not that some diary praise is not good for my ego but I actually thought Anya had some brains. Guess even I can be wrong, too.   
  
Anya went on unaware of the brunette's line of thought. "And you actually do have some taste. Even if the guy is a perfect geek and doesn't know how to match his clothes properly." She sighed. She glanced at Cordy reproachfully. "I don't know why you try to give us that 'He's only my tutor'-line. I bet that even Harmony didn't fall for it."  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened. Had this little girl said what she thought she had said? "W-what?!" She managed to stutter.  
  
Anya looked at her as if being after Xander were the most normal thing in the world for Cordelia Chase. "What? Isn't it truth, Cordy? I mean, this is not the first time I've seen you two together and even if it were, why would you be talking to him at the entrance of the school?" Anya raised her eyebrows and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Cordelia was left speechless. Anya thought that she and... *Xander* were. Ugh. *together*. Oh no! And she had said that this was not the first time she had seen them together. Knowing Anya the entire school should have heard of it already. No wonder Harmony was behaving so smugly in front of me the other day. She knew. She breathed deeply. I'm SO going to kill Xander. She saw Anya's expectant glare. But first things first. she decided. Well, there was only a way out now. To lie.  
  
"Well, we were deciding on a new date for my classes. Things just couldn't go on as they were, you know. The last classes had been interfering with my hairdresser appointments and even a *shopping spree*!" She sighed exasperatedly. It was not a difficult thing to do. "I swear it, Anya, I won't miss one more sale for those *boring* classes... even if I fail that damned course" Yeah, there it was. Now Anya sure could see the importance in talking with Harris, even if it was in front of the whole school.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Anya didn't seem as convinced as she should be. Indeed, Cordelia's sincerity was something rarely seen and in Anya's mind this was just another proof to that statement. "I still don't know why you are denying it." She said finally. "I mean, it's not as if it were a bad thing, you know. I'm certainly not condemning you, Cordy. I would be doing the same if I were in your place."  
  
"You would?" Cordelia asked incredulously. Then she realized that with those words she had practically accepted Anya's accusation. "I mean..." she hurried to say.  
  
Anya didn't leave her time to defend herself. "Of course I would! Have you seen that six-pack? And all those other veeery well developed muscles? Yummy! I would jump his bones if I knew there was a chance he would accept me. Bad thing he is so smitten with you and Darla. What I wouldn't give to be a mouse in one of your trio-meetings." She sighed wistfully.  
  
Cordelia had heard enough. "Hey! It's not what you are thinking! What kind of perverts do you think we are?" She glared at the blonde girl sternly.  
  
Anya smiled unrepentant. "Jeez, Cordy. No need to take it so seriously." Cordelia just raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, well, maybe I was exaggerating a bit but can you really blame me? I mean, you three are always together in that lonely library... What else do you want me to think?"  
  
"Maybe that we are *studying*." Ugh. *This* was exactly why Cordelia didn't like going to the library. And to know that Anya had seen her just the few times she had agreed to. Damn.  
  
"Uh-huh. Ok." Anya responded in a tone that clearly said: 'I'll let you know when I believe you.'  
  
The bell rang. Anya walked leisurely to her classroom leaving an open-mouthed Cordelia at their table. Some moments later an only thought crossed her mind. Did she just say *six-pack*?   
  
She nearly laughed aloud. Anya has to be blind. The mere thought of it was ridiculous, laughable and... utterly interesting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hi, Xand."  
  
"Hi, Darla." He noticed the librarian lying exhausted on the floor. "Aren't you being a bit harsh with the Watcher?"  
  
Darla smiled sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't my fault. He decided I should fight at my best."  
  
"Um-hum." Xander mock-glared her, "and since when do you obey him?"  
  
A grunt interrupted their conversation. Darla helped Giles on his feet and then sat on one of the many chairs.  
  
"And may I know what brings my friend here?" She started, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
"You offend me, Darla! Does a good friend like me need a reason to be here? I only wanted to see you." Darla glared him. "Oh well... I was wondering if... I wanted to know... As your friend I..." He sighed. "How are you doing?" he finally said. "I mean, I heard some things and I thought that maybe..." he strayed off. And maybe what? Maybe she would like to be my girlfriend? Keep dreaming, Harris, and don't forget that you are here to be a good friend and not a stubborn suitor.   
  
"You know, don't you?" It was more a statement than a question. He was surprised at the bitter tone.  
  
"Well, it's pretty easy to guess since you two haven't been seen together holding hands, kissing and whatever you tended to do every hour of every day." Yeah, *every* hour of *every* day, even at the Bronze where she was supposed to maintain a coherent talk with her single friends and not to make out with her boyfriend like there was no tomorrow... "And, well, if you add the rumors about Devon kissing that brunette at the Bronze...." If the rumors were correct maybe she would let him punch Devon. He had staked vampires before, how strong could a musician be?  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Excuse me? You *know*?" She was strictly *not* supposed to know. The school gossip-mill assured that the brunette was the last secret affair of Devon, the last of the many. It was a common knowledge that 'fidelity' was not one of Devon's virtues; but Darla had not wanted to hear any of it without proofs, so Xander and Cordelia had had to remain silent and wait for the truth to reveal itself.  
  
"Well, I found them so I guess that makes me know about it!" the angry Slayer snapped. For the first time in his life Xander kept quiet. Darla stood up from her seat and began to pace. "You see, I was chasing this vampire near the Bronze when I saw him leaving an alley. I was going to greet my *love* when suddenly this... 'girl' was at his side and next thing I know they were KISSING. Can you believe it? That son of a..." she ranted..  
  
"Don't yell here, Darla. It's a library." The annoyed voice of the librarian came out of his office. By now he should be accustomed to Darla's outbursts, Xander mused.  
  
"Sorry, Giles." she said apologetically and then returned her attention to her friend. "I don't know what's happening with him. He's been like that the whole week. I'm afraid something big is coming... again. Well, back to the story, five minutes later I had broken up with Devon calling him a pig and a loser and I think I even said I wished a vampire would suck him dry... "  
  
"You said it?" He laughed.  
  
"Guess so. Now he must think I'm a loony." She lamented.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You will find someone better." Such as me. A dream or two wouldn't hurt, would they?  
  
"I hope so. You're a good friend, Xand." Scratch that. It hurt like hell. She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks a lot." She released him. "Tell Giles I actually have other classes. See you soon."  
  
Xander stood there and slowly touched his cheek. "Yeah, friend..." He murmured.  
  
He approached the office to find Giles between dozens of books. "All of them old and in dead languages," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, Giles."  
  
The librarian, startled, dropped a book. "Oh, good morning, Mr. Harris."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Xander said, a bit impatiently "I Xander, you Giles. No Mr. Harris." Even after so much time of knowing the teenagers the stuffy librarian insisted on calling them those stuffy names. It made him seem older and more mature... He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Alright," Giles said absently and returned to the reading the annoying boy had just interrupted. There was this prophesy coming soon... *click* Darla would be angry when she found out... *click* He had to be prepared... *Click-click-click* What the Hell was that noise?! The Watcher raised his head just to see Xander drumming his fingers on a table. *click-click-click* He cleared his throat rather loudly. *click-click-click* What do teenagers use their brains for? Giles wondered idly. "Do you need anything else, Mr... uhm... Xander?"  
  
"See? Calling me that wasn't that difficult. Was it, G-man?" Giles knitted his brows. Xander gulped at the angry expression in the Watcher's face. Uh-oh. Seems the Watcher is pissed off. Wonder why. Too much caffeine maybe? Couldn't be. Brits are never into caffeine. Brits are weird. Definitely. And Giles is still pissed off. Better ask now and hope he will agree. "Well I was wondering if I could go patrolling tonight with you both..." Xander blurted out.  
  
The librarian raised his eyebrows. How many times had he said that slaying was a *Slayer's* work? "I appreciate your offer... uhm...Xander; but I'll have to refuse it. If you want to help Darla you can do it with that computer of yours." In reality the computer was school's property but after all this time it really felt like Xander's alone, especially considering that the Watcher considered it a danger for his mental health. "I really think it wouldn't be wise for your safety, Xander."  
  
'Not wise for your safety.' True, but not enough to stop him. "Come on, Giles. You yourself taught me how to use a stake and I'm good at it, you know. And it isn't as if I have never done it." So far he had staked his share of vampires, of course the total number was the same Darla staked in one week but still...  
  
"Fine," Giles snapped. He was really tired. He had been researching this prophecy for days. There was no time for such a futile discussion. "Go if you want, but don't blame me if you get hurt."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
They were at the graveyard. The mausoleums creating weird shadows above them. Darla guided them to the oldest part of the cemetery.  
  
"Ok, here is where we split up," she decided. "I'll go alone and you two stay here. Try and make sure nothing kills you, okay? "   
  
Xander stopped in his tracks. Had he heard right? She wasn't leaving them *here*, was she? He had come with an only intent and she was going to spoil it. "But, Darla. There's nothing here and you know it. Nobody is buried here now," Xander complained. He wanted a bit of action. Even if it meant some pretty bruises to explain to his mom.  
  
Darla seemed a bit exasperated with the boy. "No questions, Xander. I should have left you at the library. But you are here, so now you will do as I say." And with that the Slayer ran away.  
  
Damn it! Though his fury Xander still stared wistfully after her. For him she was the symbol of perfection, always so calm and collected. Being a Slayer had made her mature fast and he couldn't help but compare her to the other vain and fluffy girls and find her just... perfect.  
  
He had fallen in love with Darla the first moment he had seen her sprawled on the floor, victim of his careless skating. He smiled at the memory. Luckily she was not a first-impression kind of girl and had allowed him to make amends by being her Computer-tutor. He had considered himself more than lucky when this beautiful girl had accepted him while others -namely Cordelia 'BITCH' Chase and her clique- treated him like trash. They had started studying together and he had rapidly realized that she was the strangest yet sweetest girl on earth, but that was part of her charm, wasn't it? Nonsensical excuses for broken study-dates and odd attitude vanished in front of her beauty and cheerful character, and well, if anyone could carry a horseshoe for luck, why couldn't she carry one -or many- stakes for the same mean?  
  
Xander sighed. Life had been so easy at that time. He had never pictured himself in a cemetery, late at night, waiting for the 'sweetest girl on earth' to come back. He really wanted to stake some bad guys tonight. Darla always said slaying served her to vent off some frustration and he really was in need of some 'venting' tonight. Life was unfair! Why couldn't she see he would be a perfect boyfriend? He had waited for months for this day, for Devon to disappear from Darla's life... and now that the moment finally came he was just 'Her Good Friend' again... yeah, frustration was definitely keeping him company tonight.  
  
...and it was not the first time...  
  
After meeting her he had struggled for weeks just to ask her out but couldn't find the courage to do so. It didn't matter how many times he rehearsed his speech, he had always been a shy guy and that had been his undoing. Sigh. Meanwhile Darla had remained unaware of his daily torture, chatting amiably about anything and actually learning something about 'those blasted machines', as she called his dear computers. Later he found out that Giles used the same words. If the Watcher taught Darla that expression or the other way round would be always an unanswered question... Ok, now he was digressing. Going back to the important stuff... They had been seeing each other for weeks, strictly as friends. Until one day she had shyly confessed that he had become one of her best friends... Shit!... almost like an older brother... Shit! shit! shit!... He had smiled keeping the sudden urge to bang his head against the table at bay... until he had nearly broken the table of his room at night. Metaphorically speaking, of course.  
  
...two weeks later she began dating Devon Shields, the singer of his favorite local band, which, he abruptly realized, was simply awful. He remembered painfully when she had happily announced her newest relationship. He had barely stopped himself from screaming in rage while Darla and Cordelia made incoherent giggling sounds... Yup, frustration certainly was an old friend of his.  
  
Xander sighed. Again. Introspection wasn't meant for guys like him, he realized. It had given him a slight headache and no answers. When had he started doing it? Loneliness and silence made odd things to his brain, he decided. And it was time to end it. "Guess we're stuck together till Darla stops playing, aren't we?" he said, trying to start a talk.  
  
"Shh. I think I've heard something."  
  
He had heard a strange sound before, too, but had dismissed it as a rabbit or something. After all this was the *oldest* part of the *oldest* cemetery in Sunnydale. No future vampire was buried here, and the risen ones were busy catching their preys in populated places like the Bronze or the m-  
  
A strong grip on his arm didn't let him finish his thoughts. He tried to loosen the vampire's grip and managed to elbow him weakly on the stomach. Apparently it hadn't been that weak because the vampire released him momentarily. Xander took advantage of it and took the stake from his pocket. After some struggle he managed to dust the vampire. Must be a newbie. , he thought, Thank God. Had it been an experienced vampire... he shuddered at the thought. The sounds of a nearby battle reached him and Xander remembered that he was not alone.  
  
'Giles!'  
  
He found the Watcher gripping a large cross like a lifeline and showing it to five or more vampires. The creatures hissed angrily but none of them dared to go near the holy object.  
  
"GILES!"  
  
"Xander, go get Darla!" Giles yelled while trying to reach his bag of weapons.  
  
"But... but you can't fight all of them!" Xander reasoned.  
  
"GO, GET DARLA NOW!" Giles growled.  
  
Xander doubted it an instant and then began to run in the direction Darla had taken. She was the only one who could help the Watcher now.  
  
Just a little more. Giles thought. Just one meter and he could take his crossbow and finish this battle.  
  
"The Master will be unhappy if you fail," a strange voice said. A tall figure appeared from behind the bushes. Apparently it was the leader of this pack. "Do you really want to know what he does to those who make him unhappy?"  
  
A shudder ran through the vampires' dead bodies. They wanted to be complete for the rest of their unlife, -or at least have one. A third-degree burn couldn't be that bad, could it?  
  
At least the kid is safe. was Giles' last thought before a vampire snatched his cross away and darkness engulfed him.  
  
  
(AN: Ok, ok, I *know* 'Shields' isn't Devon's last name; but I can't remember it and I've been reading too much SM fanfiction lately. Forgive me and e-mail if you know the real name, please.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Should I send the next two prepared chapters in? dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! This is me posting the second chapter of Complex Cycles. First, I wanted to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH to the ones who wrote a supporting comment about the first one. And, as always, this goes to my beta-readers. I hope I will be bothering you with the fourth chapter between next and the following week... or at least before X-mas...  
  
Oh! And I *have* to dedicate this also for Chloe, who I just discovered wrote a nice review for the first chapter in FF.Net. I can't believe you're still with me after all this time, and I'll never be thankful enough for your support!  
  
Now, there were some complaints about first chapter not being B/A enough. What can I say? Well, for firsts that chapter was *only* *meant* to give some insight into my pseudo-Scooby Gang. And no, there weren't any superfluous details. Every character and event is supposed to have a role in later chapters (That is, when I finally write them...)  
  
And then, well... much to my own disconcert 'Complex Cycles' isn't uniquely a B/A history. They both (as sole characters and as a couple) are *very important* characters BUT the story *won't* focus only on them (at least not yet.) There are other characters in there and some more still coming that also need some work and own space... But, all in all, I really think that a large part of the fic will be dedicated to our favourite couple.   
  
Oh! did I mention how *sorry* am I about Giles? Uhmm... I think I'll have to mention it again at the end of the chapter...  
  
  
  
And so the story goes on...  
  
  
  
TITLE: Complex Cycles ( formerly known as 'Alternate Reality' [AR] ) - Chapter 2  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Read this and tell me if you still think that they are *his*  
DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just e-mail me before doing so.  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Angelus make their apparition in Sunnydale. The Scooby Gang is mourning the loss of one of its members. New relations are made and unknown characters lurk between the shadows...  
SPOILERS: Seasons 1,2,3,4 of BtVS and Season 1 of A:tS  
AN: Remember: this is an *very* ALTERNATE universe fic.  
RATING: Well, the second scene is a bit PG-15ish. (Hey! It's not *my* fault if my muse likes to see them sweat, is it? Even if there isn't any literal sweat... Vampires don't sweat, do they?) The rest is plain PG.  
FEEDBACK: Send it. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar   
  
represents thoughts  
represents 'nagging little voice', i.e. conscience.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 2 Thursday______*One Player Less, One Player More*  
  
  
He remembered his childhood between old books and a strict father.  
  
He remembered reading those same books and learning to decipher their unknown characters.  
  
He remembered his broken dreams and his disillusion at learning of his family's past and his only future.  
  
He remembered feeling repulsion against his destiny. It never was supposed to be mapped out.   
  
He remembered wanting to be free.  
  
He remembered using his stolen freedom to conjure black magick and powerful demons.  
  
He remembered escaping from the darkness and finally accepting his Calling.  
  
He remembered going back home to his books and his duties.  
  
He remembered short, blond hair and an innocent smile, which radiated happiness.  
  
He remembered that same smile turning bitterer every time he saw it.  
  
He remembered dark eyes, long dark hair and a smart mouth.  
  
He remembered the helplessness and the fear in those same vibrant eyes.  
  
He remembered gentle eyes, kind soul and a smart brain attached to the silliest character.  
  
He remembered counting on that brain to help them out and on that character to cut the tension.  
  
He remembered the children he would have liked to call his own.  
  
He remembered the tears and smiles they had shared.  
  
He remembered that they could obtain anything they wanted if they were together.  
  
He remembered being part of them.  
  
He remembered the screams...  
  
He remembered the pain...  
  
...and then...  
  
... then he didn't remember anything else.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I love you, Buffy," he murmured against her ear.  
  
They were alone in the graveyard, leaning against one of the newest tombstones.  
  
"I know you do, love."  
  
They had been waiting for some hours for their new 'friend' to come back. He still hadn't appeared so the waiting had stretched itself. Buffy sighed. Waiting wasn't made for them, she concluded. Waiting made them bored; boredom made them go to the other for some fun and fun was bad. Fun was putting her arms around his body and waiting for him to claim her lips. Fun was to feel his lips wandering away and exploring anew what they best knew. Fun was doing wicked, pleasant things to her... She didn't want the fun to stop...  
  
If only they weren't waiting for him to come then maybe they could bring this home. Damn that tardy man! Oh well, who was she to be complaining? A cemetery wasn't that bad... on the contrary.  
  
A kiss on her nipple made her moan his name. A soft bite made her throw back her head in bliss. To hell with that man! She brought his lips towards hers and kissed him with all her might. She let his tongue play with hers before biting it softly. He growled. She loved this. His hands continued working their magic on her. Palms caressing. Fingers kneading. She moaned again and let his lips go... only to have them where she most loved them.  
  
She caressed the taut muscles of his back up and down while he nibbled her earlobe. His kisses were leaving a cool trail on her skin making her shiver at the sensation. What were they here for?  
  
Oh yeah! To pick up their new toy.   
  
"Ang-... Uhhmmm. Do you think... uhhh...so good... do you think he will arise soon?" She managed to say.  
  
"I certainly hope not." He answered before resuming a passionate kiss, tongues and lips burning each other... She loved him the most when he was like this. So wild and uncontrollable. Delicious.  
  
One hand cupped a breast and he began to tease her nipple with his thumb. She moaned in his mouth and traced her nails hard on his back. She could feel herself getting hotter every second and pressed her body against his. She could already feel his hands tugging at the hem of her miniskirt. He needed her as much as she needed him. NOW.  
  
TRASH!  
  
Abruptly, they stopped their movements. Angelus hissed in annoyance and gave her a last quick kiss. Swiftly they disentangled themselves to face the newly arisen vampire.  
  
"Welcome back, Watcher," said Buffy, as casually as possible. "We have been waiting for you." What an annoying bloke! Couldn't he have stayed dead a few seconds more?   
  
Giles blinked surprised. He stared at the couple in front of him. Never before had he encountered a more mismatched one. He was tall with dark looks while she was petite with dark-blonde hair and green eyes. He frowned. There was something about them that he could not define. He had obviously walked on them in an intimate moment but they didn't seem to mind, in fact they were not flushing nor breathing heavily. They weren't breathing at all, he realised.  
  
Vampires. They were vampires. And he was one of them, too. His heart wasn't beating and his lungs didn't try to function. He was dead. He digested the facts slowly. It was... bizarre... and very nice...  
  
He stared at the couple again. They seemed to be waiting for him to do something. Giles could feel a powerful pull in his system towards the man. He sure was his Sire. He looked strong and dangerous. He could feel the darkness emanating from the male vampire. Giles was sure he had seen him elsewhere. The vampire smiled. Giles recognised that evil sneer. It was Angelus. Scourge of Europe. Plague. Evil. No remorse. No pity. Giles smiled. He was lucky to have him as his Sire.  
  
And if this was Angelus then there was only an option for the identity of the woman.  
  
"Slayer..." he hissed. Immediately he felt the tension in the atmosphere become thicker.  
  
"Why do they have to call me that?" Buffy scowled. She didn't like that name. It made her remember things that were better buried in the past. "Everyone in the undead community knows I'm NOT a Slayer since decades, since I met you," she ended her speech with a smile for her lover.  
  
"Old habits die hard, I guess," he responded.  
  
"Ugh! I still hate it. Better learn this now, Watcher: I.Am.No.Slayer. The Slayer wants to drive her dreadful stake through our dead hearts and she'll rejoice when she sees our ashes scattered by the wind. She wants us as dead as we've always wanted her and she won't stop until one of us is dead and the other is drinking from her." She stopped abruptly. She looked around dazed and confused. Angelus walked towards her and put his arms around her. After some seconds Buffy spoke again, "But, enough about me." She directed her head towards Giles. "Now Watcher, you will make a little research for us..." She leaned against her love. He wanted to destroy the world. Maybe it would be fun.  
  
"And if I don't want to?" The new vampire growled. He wanted to feed. Now. He could feel his body begging for blood. But the connection to his Sire was too strong. It stopped him from doing anything.  
  
"Oh, you don't have an option," Angelus said matter-of-factly. He knew what his new minion was going through. The necessity to obey his Sire would wear out in a few decades but for now... "As my child you have to obey me." He caught Buffy's glare "...and her," he added.  
  
Buffy grinned.  
  
Angelus sighed. He had already slept in the couch this week, and that was only because of a 'mean' comment about her outfit. But really, was that tiny He shook his head at the thought. He should have gone after her, who knows what she was going through right now.   
  
"Calm down, Harris. Darla knows what she is doing." Truly she was as preoccupied as Xander about their blonde friend but she knew that pacing a hole on the carpet wasn't going to help. Knowing Darla as good as she did Cordelia knew that the girl would want to vent some of her frustration on the undead. She could almost pity the vampire that crossed her way tonight. And after doing some staking, well... *if* Darla wanted to come back to her friends she would do it and if not she would go to her own home. But obviously, Xander wasn't thinking along the same lines as her... he continued to pace non-stop... Back and fort, back and fort... It was driving her crazy. "Will you stop it with the pacing? Could you sit down, or change your pattern or something? You're making me queasy." Xander didn't stop. Her patience finally wore thin. "Oh damn it, stop it, will you!? It's not as if you were a father waiting for his baby after all."  
  
He glanced at her form, sitting comfortably on his sofa. How could she be so calm when her best friend was running through vampire-infested streets in that state of mind? "Sorry for worrying about *our* best friend." He hissed.  
  
"I forgive you," she responded sweetly. She would be annoyed if she didn't know exactly what Xander was feeling. She had already passed through that stage. She liked to call it: 'Utter Panic', or more specifically: 'Fear That Your Friend Won't Come Back'. She still could remember staying awake until two or three in the morning only to call Darla and assure herself that her best friend was still alive. It took her a long time to stop it. Obviously, Xander was still dealing with his own fears. Sometimes she forgot that the guy hadn't been with them all the time. Just one year, it wasn't time enough to accept the risks Darla took every night. Hell, she was already two years in this Slayer-world and she still feared something would happen to her... something like what happened to Giles...  
  
"Aren't you even slightly afraid, Cordy?" Xander asked. He stopped his pacing and took on the couch just in front of Cordelia.  
  
"Of course I am, you doofus. What kind of friend do you think I am?" She took in his worried expression and softened her voice just a bit. "But just because I worry about her I won't be panicking like you are doing now. Take my advice, Harris, calm down, drink a coffee, and watch a film... Darla will come back safe and sound as always."   
  
"One day she might not," he said sternly. For the first time since he entered this craziness, Xander was voicing his deepest fear. It was true that everyone would die some day, but he was painfully aware that Darla was already living on borrowed time.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened. It was a non-spoken rule that none of them would speak of death if it wasn't necessary. What did he think he was doing with his pessimistic thoughts? True, no Slayer had ever had a long life but also no Slayer had had Cordelia Chase as an ally. Darla may be always in danger but between Xander and herself she would come out of them unscathed. They had already brought her back from death, hadn't they? "She will," she said decisively.  
  
"You don't know it, Cordy. We nearly lost her once, what if I hadn't been there, huh? What if instead of drowning her the Master had just twisted her neck? What if-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" A slap was heard. Tears were running down Cordelia's cheeks now. An angry red mark began to appear on Xander's face. She couldn't believe she had just slapped him, she hadn't planned to do it. It just... happened. "I'm- I'm sorry, Xander... it just-"  
  
"No, don't apologise, Cordy. You- you were right. I shouldn't be saying these things. I'm sorry, too."  
  
Silence reigned in the room for some minutes. Finally, Xander decided it had been enough angst for one day.  
  
"You know," he said lightly. "It's the first time we've ever said 'Sorry' to the other. It wasn't that bad, was it, Cordy?"  
  
She laughed quietly. You could always count on Harris to enlighten the mood. "No, it wasn't bad. Just don't expect me to do it again."  
  
"Oh, of course I won't! Where would our relationship go if we began to be polite to each other? People might begin to think we are actually friends."  
  
Cordelia dismissed the thought rapidly without knowing that Xander was wondering more or less the same. "And we can't have that, can we?"  
  
"Nope. What would they say if they saw *me*, Master of Computers, getting along with *you*, brainless model-wannabe?" he taunted her.  
  
"Brainless? I'll let you know that I'm the best in my History-class," she said proudly. It was true. She just wouldn't say that it was because of the numerous 'research-parties' that she had taken into reading history-books. First to be dead than to admit such a thing.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You probably know which outfit was the coolest in the French Revolution..."  
  
"It surely was the same you are using right now," she countered swiftly. "Why don't you make yourself a favour and let Darla go shopping with you? I know she had offered and I know you would love to accept..."  
  
"I just don't want her to change my wardrobe. It's pretty ok without a girl going on and on about colours and fashion. Else, she would probably end up throwing my favourite clothes to the trash..." He answered calmly. He knew better than to discuss about fashion with Cordelia. It always lead to fights and this time Darla wasn't there to stop them.  
  
"And even knowing that, you *still* won't let her do such a favour?" She couldn't believe his stubbornness.   
  
"Favour? Oh please! The last time you two were in my room you wanted me to give up these pants!" He pointed to the purple-reddish pants with brown lines he was just wearing. Cordelia cringed at the sight.  
  
"And we were SO right! Anyone would say that someone with so much brain as you would pick up some good taste from us... How can you still wear that thing?"  
  
"I can and I will because it is one of my favourite ones." He stated.  
  
"Yeah, well, let it be your favourite. But is it reason enough to *wear* it?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Cordy. You and me have never had the same taste and we never will."  
  
"Thank God for that!"  
  
"The same goes for me!"  
  
An evil smile appeared on Cordelia's face. Xander just knew she was up to something.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The stake parted the flesh like it were just melted butter. The vampire yelped in pain.  
  
"That was not the heart, you bitch!"  
  
The tight line of her mouth turned into a menacing sneer. "I know," she answered in a hiss.  
  
The vampire's eyes widened.  
  
"And I'm still not finished..." she whispered.  
  
In view of the circumstances the vampire made the most logical thing: He escaped. he concluded. Ignoring the pain in his abdomen, he continued running.  
  
Darla stared after his retreating form for a moment. Then she gripped her stake and run after her prey.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was what life - or death, on his case - should be about. After the killing at the cemetery his Sire and the Slayer had treated him to an extra feeding in town. He suspected it was a kind of reward for staying obediently with his prey and not asking questions about their sudden disappearance. As if he needed to ask what those sounds and screams had been about!  
  
He chose to forget all about the couple and concentrated on the actual events.  
  
The blood tasted like vine and ambrosia. It passed through his throat in a rush and he could almost feel it spreading through his dead body. The teenager he had found in the alley behind the Bronze had stopped struggling a long time ago and now just hung limply against him. He wondered briefly why no one learned not to come out at night. he decided   
  
"Stop."  
  
His Sire's voice interrupted him. Giles wasn't enjoying the bloke's presence. Far too conceited and annoying for his liking. He decided in that moment to stick around only to learn the basics and do the favour the Slayer had rambled about. Then he would ditch them; he had an own reputation to make, after all. He continued sucking. "There's still blood," he mumbled.  
  
Giles heard Angelus' chuckling. "Haven't you noticed that the boy is dead? There are finer things for us to drink than dead blood. There are still hundreds of unaware citizens waiting for us to open their eyes."  
  
"And their jugulars, too." Buffy provided from her spot at his side. She was in vampire mode and under the light of the streetlamp Giles could see the still fresh blood over her fangs. She licked it absently.  
  
"Yeah, and their jugulars too." He wiped softly some remaining blood from his lover's chin and let Buffy lick his finger. "In fact, that's my favourite part." Buffy smiled at him, showing her agreement to that last part. With a last glance at her Angelus turned round and began walking away without waiting for the Watcher to reach them.   
  
Buffy followed him wordlessly.  
  
I hate him, Giles thought fleetingly before abandoning the body and running after them.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
An evil smile appeared on Cordelia's face. Xander just knew she was up to something.   
  
"Oooh... but I still think you should take Darla's offer. For one thing I know for a fact that you would love to... especially now that Devon is out of the picture..." she finished with a smirk.  
  
"Are you implying something, Miss Chase?" He asked already knowing the answer. He hated it when she commented about his crush on Darla. Sometimes he believed that the only reason why Cordelia hadn't told her best friend about it was so she could tease him.  
  
"Just the same as always, Xand. There's this whole 'unrequited love' going on between you two and I just wonder when you will have the guts to tell her," she said nonchalantly. It was not the first time that she tried to corner him into an answer. It always annoyed him and whatever annoyed Xander Harris was okay with her, especially when she didn't want to think about other things... such as her best friend risking her life on the streets.  
  
"I have nothing to tell Darla," he said, "and even if I had it would be none of your concern."   
  
"Of course it would be, Harris. Have you forgotten I am her best friend? I have to worry about her well-being, especially after the whole fiasco with Devon..." Her features darkened slightly. "What I wouldn't give for a vampire to give him a good fright!"  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Cordelia demanded indignantly. She didn't like when people laughed at something she didn't know, especially when it was something about herself.  
  
"Just that it's no wonder that you and Darla are such good friends. You two even think alike!" Seeing her uncomprehending face Xander decided to explain himself further. "It's just that yesterday morning Darla told me -and I'm quoting - 'I wished a vampire would suck him dry.' Ain't you two the sweetest when it comes to ex boyfriends?"  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Well, he certainly deserves it."  
  
"I won't disagree with you there."  
  
"You wouldn't disagree even if you knew it were a lie."  
  
Xander thought, "I won't discuss it with you anymore."  
  
Cordelia gazed at him and recognised the serious look in his eyes. She conceded defeat. There would always be another opportunity to make him sweat. But that didn't mean she would stop teasing him a little. "Ok, if it is as you say and there isn't any crush going on then you could always hit on Anya. I've heard interesting things about you from her." She rapidly decided against it. It had no use telling him... for now. She would take care of fixing the little problem before it became one.  
  
"Anya? As in Anya Emerson? The blonde who is always talking behind everyone's backs?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. The one and only. She is not that bad, you know. Her only problem is that she actually thinks you are a god." She paused to see his reaction. He smiled smugly. Cordelia decided. She waited some seconds for the idea of a girl liking him to sink in before delivering the blow. "Do you think it is an effect of the Hellmouth? You know, there could be a demon out there wanting poor helpless girls to fall for dorks like you." Xander just stared at her. Cordelia laughed to herself. There was nothing better that to annoy Xander Harris, except maybe to go shopping, that is. "Because, well, Anya even mentioned a 'six-pack' and let's admit it, Harris, you've been working out but not *that* much." She paused as if to wonder her own words. "Yup. It's definitely a demon. Gotta ask Gil-" She stopped in mid word. She had been about to say... "Oh my God. For a moment I totally forgot..." she whispered brokenly. "Giles is d-dead and we are here joking as if all were ok." Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
Xander was at her side in a second. Sure, he disliked the girl 99% of the time. But even she deserved to be consoled when necessary. First he began to pat her awkwardly on the back but when he heard her quiet sobs he quickly gathered her in his arms. he thought with a start. He hadn't planned on doing this, hugging was friends' stuff and he and Cordelia certainly were no friends, simple acquaintances was more of it.  
  
  
  
And while Xander fought with his inner voice, Cordelia was reliving the past years with the Watcher... Meeting him in the library, accusing him of stalker and child-molester, finding herself respecting his stuffy self, his annoyed glance when she would complain about research and his proud gaze every time she actually found something useful... Giles had encouraged her and Darla to be more responsible and efficient, he had taught them to fight against the unknown -literal and metaphorically. He had always been a reliable source of strength and support... even when he complained about their wild ways. And now he was gone... Life was never fair.  
  
"Uhm... Cordelia? Are you okay?" She had stopped sobbing a while ago but had stayed quietly in her *extremely* unusual position. He wondered if she had fallen asleep.   
  
"Huh?" She awakened from her reverie to find herself in Xander's arms, with her face on his shoulder and her hands clutching his shirt. She blushed furiously and let him go.  
  
"You ok, Cordy?"  
  
"Y-yeah.. I guess so. Sorry about the spectacle. It's just that everything has been so sudden. I just- I just kind of broke down..." Oh God! Why couldn't she wait until she was alone in her room to begin mourning Giles? Xander wouldn't let her live this one down...  
  
"Sure. I understand."  
  
... or maybe he would. "Really?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, I understand that you broke down and took advantage of it to ruin my best shirt." He signalled his left shoulder, which displayed many wet and dark stains. "How much mascara do you use, Cordy? A whole pot every day?" He raised an eyebrow is mock-annoyance. Cordelia smiled slightly at his antics to dissipate the tension and decided to follow his lead.  
  
"Hey! You should actually be glad that I freed your tasteless self from that garment! I mean, dark green with *yellow* letters on it? What were you thinking when you bought it? Oh wait, I forgot you didn't think when it comes to clothes... or anything else." She finished with a smirk.  
  
"That was a low blow."  
  
"You just say that because you can't find a comeback."  
  
"I SO can find one"  
  
"Cannot."   
  
"Sure I can."  
  
"Cannot."   
  
"You are acting like a kid!" he said exasperatedly throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"No. *You* are acting like one," she accused crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"See?" She grinned. She didn't know why she was behaving like this. Normally she would just say good-bye and go home. It seemed that these last hours had created a truce between them. It was funny. Bad thing it wouldn't go past tonight. Cordelia didn't find an answer for that one.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
They were just a few meters in front of him. From his point of view they seemed just another couple going out for a romantic moonlight stroll. His arm was draped tightly around her slim waist and in return she was leaning her head against his shoulder. No words passed between them but their pace was still sure and determined. It was as if the both knew where the other wanted to go.   
  
If you didn't notice the darkness that radiated from them and the predatory glance in their pupils you would only see the happy couple in love who was waiting for a bad guy like himself to attack them.  
  
Giles mused. If he believed in love between vampires these two would surely define the term. But he knew better than that.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"It is late. I don't think she is going to come back," he said with a yawn. They had been talking amiably for the past hour. It was the first time they were together without bitching at each other. It felt nice. He wondered idly if Cordelia could always be this nice.  
  
"I told you so."   
  
"Yes, you were right. Happy now?"   
  
Cordelia nodded. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It marked 10:23. "It is late. I must be going now."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home? Your parents must be worried."  
  
"My parents?" She forced a laugh. "I bet they haven't even noticed I'm not home."  
  
"Yeah well, my mum isn't even here to not to notice my absence," he said with a sigh. He shook his head and continued seriously. "I'm gonna walk you home anyway. It's already dark outside and you know it isn't safe."  
  
Cordelia raised herself from her seat and marched with a decisive pace towards the door. "I'm *driving* home, Harris, and I am SO not lending you my car to come back. If a vampire wants to attack me I'll just run him over."   
  
"You'd probably do it even if it weren't a vampire," he whispered under his breath.  
  
Cordelia still heard him and turned around.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Computer Boy, or next time you might find yourself walking to the library in the middle of the night..." She poked him playfully in the chest.   
  
He began smiling but then he realised something. Sigh. "We cannot use the library anymore, Cordy. Now that Giles is d-..." He couldn't bring himself to say the dreadful word. "Now that Giles isn't there we won't be able to do research there anymore."  
  
Cordelia's grin faltered. "Yeah. I hadn't thought about that. We'll have to find another place..."  
  
"We'll think about it tomorrow with Darla," he said. He had a slight idea of where their new 'headquarters' could be but he still preferred to discuss it with the two girls.  
  
"Tomorrow is it, then." She opened the door and took a last glance at Xander above her shoulder. "Goodnight, Xander."  
  
"G-night, Cordy."  
  
She let herself out closing the door behind her.  
  
Xander sat there staring at the closed door for a long time. Finally he found the answer to the question, which had plagued him since the hug.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
His third prey of the night was a girl. Nice, nice girl inviting him to her apartment without any questions. Of course he had fucked her before going for the menu. It was the least he could do for the nice girl who was now lying nude on her own bed in the middle of her own blood. It would be funny to see her boyfriend's reaction when he came back, funnier even to hear his screams when he found *him*.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Well, it seemed that the Hellmouth would be not only about work but also about pleasure. He definitely was already enjoying his visit.  
  
He sat on a chair in a corner of the room and waited.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She was passing a red light when she realised that her mind really wasn't on the wheel. That realisation wasn't a real problem, after all it was not the first time it had happened. What really surprised her was *what* was maintaining her thoughts busy. In one of those rare moments of total honesty with herself she acknowledged that one thought had tormented her since that awkward hug. She remembered clearly the feel of the hard muscles beneath her face and hands. Of course, nobody had to know what she had just discovered.  
  
She stepped on the accelerator before the next light could change to red, too.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He would have breathed in relief when the stake finally pierced his heart... instead he just exploded into a cloud of dust.  
  
"Weren't you a really weak one?" Darla said to the fallen ashes. "Oh, well, I'll just have to find another one."   
  
And with this thought on mind the Slayer went on her way to the next cemetery.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Home, sweet home," Buffy hummed happily in the doorway. "Oh Angelus. You make me so happy." She began to spin around in the room. "I love this. It's so dark, so damned, and so beautiful. Darkness and death are here. I can smell them. They are staying with us. Forever. Aren't you happy, love?"  
  
"Of course I am, Buff," he said amused, watching her from the door.  
  
"Well, I think this will do," Giles mused aloud, ignoring the other vampires. "There's plenty of space for us three so you won't disturb me while I'm working." he thought, He quickly decided that they would tell him when they considered it necessary and opted for another line of questioning. Watcher or not he was still curious about vampires' ways of living, even more now that he was one of them. "How did you manage to get this house?"  
  
"It's not a house, it's a mansion. Learn the difference, Watcher. As to how I got it..." Angelus smiled smugly. "Simple, I killed the owners. The fools invited me in believing I was delivering a package..."  
  
"Oooh... and he did," Buffy interrupted with a merry laugh. Suddenly she was perched again in Angelus' arm. "He brought them Darkness and Death. Isn't my love sweet?"  
  
"Yeah," Giles mumbled. If he hadn't learned that she was one of the strongest vampires in existence he would have a hard time believing it. The girl was simply crazy. And he was tired of being patient, "And about my job, you still haven't explain me what..." He turned to find the pair locked in a passionate embrace. He sighed. He had always known that 'The Slayer' was somewhat of a mental case but never, NEVER in his wildest dreams would he have pictured Angelus 'THE Scourge of Europe' as a hormonal-crazed teenager. "You two. Give me my orders or get a room. This is getting annoying." Especially for someone who hadn't had any 'action' for years...  
  
Angelus managed to disentangle himself. "The Watcher here is right, Buff. Maybe we shouldn't..."  
  
Buffy caressed tenderly his cheek and directed his mouth towards hers. "Don't. Just kiss me."   
  
"Guess we're getting a room, then," he mumbled against her mouth. "Watcher, sleep wherever you want. I really don't care." He resumed the kiss and swept Buffy in his arms before running upstairs.  
  
Giles could hear her giggling for a long time. Then there was only the sound of a door slamming shut. 'Eternity with them, shit!' He sighed and went to the basement. At least he was sure there were no windows there.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was that for now. And I'm really, really sorry about Giles (and for him, too.)  
  
Third chapter will be coming as soon as I have the first ten pages of the fourth or ten e-mails asking for it (whatever happens first...) I hope you liked this. If you have suggestions, e-mail them. dani_vasq@hotmail.con , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar   
  
  
P.S. First B/S meeting in BTVS...   
  
Buffy: Who are you?  
Spike: You'll find out on Saturday.  
Buffy: What happens on Saturday?  
Spike: I kill you.  
  
*sigh* Wasn't it romantic? Can't you feel the love in there? Romance is in the air, isn't it? NO! And then they ask why we are still waiting for Angel... (But wasn't Spike COOL? Bad thing I have to use the past tense when talking of it...) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! I'm new at this html. thing so... if there are mistakes, please don't kill me. 

TITLE: Complex Cycles (ex-Alternate Reality) Chapter 3

AUTHOR: Leni 

DISCLAIMER: No matter what you think the characters are rightfully *his*. I'm only playing with them.

DISTRIBUTION: All yours. Just tell me.

AN: Remember: this is an *very* ALTERNATE universe fic.

RATING: PG13 just to be safe.

FEEDBACK: *Very* appreciated. Even flames if you're fair. If you have *any* idea PLEASE send it too. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3 Friday _______*Life Goes On*

He glanced at her slim form under the covers. He just couldn't help himself. He had awakened to a sound from downstairs - probably just a minion too drunk to be stealthy enough - and hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

Buffy's body was curled up besides his own, her legs intertwined lightly between his. Her face was that of an innocent maiden having sweet dreams and he knew that she would look like one were it not for her nude state. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and he would probably feel her breath on his chest if she were breathing at all. He smiled softly and wondered for the thousandth time what would he do without his Dark Goddess. He never wanted to know the answer to that.

He stared at her and passed his hands lovingly through her blonde hair. If she were able to walk under the sun her hair would be of a shining gold colour, just as it had been once. Now it was more of a very light auburn but not dull as a Watcher had once described in his Diary. He frowned. Nothing about his Goddess could ever be considered dull. That Watcher had paid dearly for his audacity. To be locked up in a burning house with the corpse of his Slayer at his side had been his fair punishment. Not one of his best works, Angelus mused, but he had been too eager to kill him to bother much about the details. 

He felt Buffy stirring at his side and stilled himself. He didn't want her to awake before she had to. He knew how much she liked to rest all day... nearly as much as she liked *not* to rest. 

"What are you doing?" she murmured sleepily. 

"Looking at you." He felt her smile against his skin.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"I like... no. I *love* everything about you." He kissed her temple softly. "Go to sleep, love. I never intended to awaken you for now."

She remained where she was. "I had a dream," she whispered

"A dream?" He didn't like it when she had dreams. "What did you see, baby?" Mostly they were warnings and some of them had actually saved their unlives but they usually just bothered her and didn't let them live in peace for a while. Still, if he couldn't spare her the dreams then he would at least try to make the most of them and then concentrate on calming his mate.

But she still hadn't answered him.

"Baby?" He caressed her cheek with his free hand. "Tell me what you saw," he prodded gently. Buffy furrowed deeper into his embrace but didn't say a word. "Please. I want to know."

Buffy saw the concern in his eyes and nodded. "I... I saw my little sister. She was crying. She was crying so loud that she couldn't hear my voice. I saw her kneeling on the dirt in front of my house. She was calling for someone but she knew he would never come. And the tears kept falling and falling..."

There were tears in her eyes now. This was why he hated those dreams. Buffy would always be upset and fragile afterwards. Still, he knew it was even worse if she kept them for herself. "What else, Buffy?"

"She had blonde hair like mine, and it was so long and the wind carried it away. My sister was crying because she was lost and there was nobody to lead her away. She was lost in the darkness, in my darkness or maybe in ours, too. She felt angry and betrayed and she couldn't reach the light. My sister was lost and crying and the dirt stained her pretty, pretty dress..." She stopped her rambles and eyed him carefully. "Do I tell her the truth, Angelus? Do I show her the way to salvation, the way back home? My little sister needs me, do I run towards her like I should?"

He kept silence for a while. Buffy did never have a little sister. Who the hell is this woman who appears in her dreams? "Leave her where she is, love. She doesn't need you." He paused and gazed into her green eyes. "I do."

"Aye. You will always need me, Angelus." She stared off into the space for a long time. Just when it was beginning to unnerve Angelus, she came back to her senses. Her demeanour was solemn when she faced him again. "I'll leave her alone but I warn you, if she stays in the darkness it might lead her to us and then her fury will be directed towards us only. She might be dangerous..." she trailed off.

"I don't fear her," he said.

She caressed his jaw-line lightly and smiled briefly. "No, you don't. You have already promised to give me her heart after all." She gave him a last, soft kiss and drifted off to sleep.

He kissed her on top of her head and brought her body closer to his. "Sleep tight, love." he murmured. Angelus stayed awake for a long time wondering what her dream could have meant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was worried. *Very* worried. Darla's mother had called him late at night asking for her daughter. She had known that the three friends would meet at Xander's house after the librarian's burial. At first Xander had been surprised at Darla's disappearance, he had thought her already safe at home. However, he had recovered rapidly and said that Darla surely was still with Cordelia. Then he had called Cordelia and told her to conceal Darla's absence from her mother. They certainly didn't want Mrs. White to think the worst about her daughter, and considering her strange behaviour - and especially the amount of problems Darla always managed to get in - it wasn't a difficult task to do. Regretfully Darla's mom seemed to think that her daughter was lost in the worst kind of teenager chaos. Drugs; gangs; prostitution... who knows what had crossed her mind. She still hadn't any proof but having Darla disappearing for a whole night certainly wouldn't help her case.

"Have you seen her?" Xander asked Cordelia bluntly when she finally arrived. He had been waiting for her at the entrance of the school building for some time now. 

She stopped mid-step and looked searchingly around herself. Xander knew what she had been doing; looking for her so-called friends or for whoever would recognise her. God forbids someone would see the SH Princess with a geek as myself . She finally shrugged and walked decisively towards him. "No. And she didn't return to her home either." 

Cordelia had been hoping that Darla regained her senses and went back to her house. Apparently it wasn't meant to be. "Her mom called me early in the morning. I did as you told me to and told her that Darla stayed with me overnight and that she was still sleeping. I'm glad she believed me. A lifelong friendship certainly helps when you are lying to your friend's parents." 

"You are lucky then. Mrs. Duncan sounded as if I was hiding her daughter in my closet." He sighed. He liked Darla's mother. Hell, he wanted her as his future mother-in-law but sometimes that woman could get on his nerves!

Cordelia decided to change the course of the conversation to safer - and funnier - matters. "Oh no, I don't think Auntie Joyce was worried about your closet at all. Your bed would have been another matter, though..." She left her sentence hanging and grinned widely when a tell-tale blush appeared on his cheeks. "Oh well, you still did it good, Xand. That famous brain of yours works really fast, you know? But I still can't believe that *you* - Mr. I'm-So-Righteous - would be telling *me* to lie to my aunt? Worse yet, I can't believe I would ever follow *your* ideas? Even if it wasn't a bad one! I'm telling you, Harris, the End of Days is really coming!" Xander decided that she was only joking. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Then her tone became serious again. "And we need the Slayer to stop it... If only we knew where she is..." She frowned.

Xander could tell that his fri... No. No 'friend' now. ...that *Cordelia* was worried about Darla. She surely had taken it pretty seriously. The girl had dark rings under her eyes and he could even tell that her lipstick didn't match her nail polish - not that he ever noticed that kind of things. He shook his head. Definitely not. Yeah, sure and you also didn't notice that the shirt she is using now is brand new *and* tighter. Of course not! Yeah, sure... 

Cordelia spoke at last. "I was hoping we would find her here."

Xander's inner struggle stopped at that. "*Here*? Like *at school* here? Why would she?" He really couldn't think of an only reason to come to school when you didn't have any class. Of course, saving the world from an Apocalypse was a clear exception; but there wasn't any world-salvage scheduled for last night. It didn't make sense that Darla would come.

"Oh, I don't know." Cordelia bit her lower lip. She always did that when she felt frustrated. You notice such a tiny detail and you didn't see the *tight* shirt? Colour me unbelieving. Xander shook his head again and concentrated on his sometimes friend's voice. "Maybe she wanted to destroy a few things or collect Giles' last remembrances or whatever..." She reconsidered her own words. "That's it! Come on, let's go." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the general direction of the library.

"Wait, wait, wait, Cordy." He snapped out of her grip. "Are you sure of this? I mean... You? The library? You don't do the library, remember? What about that speech about your oh so important rep?"

"Shessh, Xander, my friend IS more important than a rep. Even you should know it!" She snatched his arm again. She continued speaking while dragging him down the aisle towards the library. "Else it's early and nobody will see me. Now come on!"

"Figures." Xander mumbled under his breath. And I actually hoped something had changed after last night. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya furrowed her brow. She *knew* that there was something going on between Cordelia and Xander. Let's see what she says next time. Now I have proofs of her involvement with him. She is practically hauling him towards the library! She remembered the lame excuse Cordelia had given her just two days ago. 'Studying'. Ha! If those two are going to study then I am an immortal demon-chick! 

The Emersons had come to this god-forgotten town just some months ago. Anya's father had been sent to the Sunnydale branch of the company he worked for after the sudden demise of his predecessor. Anya had had to leave her old school and her old friends in L.A and follow her parents to this horrid town. She still couldn't understand how people could like their life in Sunnydale. It was boring like hell.

She remembered with longing her sophomore year in Hemery High. She had been head-cheerleader and Homecoming Queen. Her boyfriend had been the cutest guy in the football team. She had been the one who decided what was 'in' or 'out' at her school and people had feared her biting comments and/or practically kissed her feet for a single praise. Wherever she went there always were two or more cronies admiring her... Anya sighed. She missed those times. Here she was nothing. Sure, she had managed to get Cordelia's and Harmony's approval and 'friendship' -even if she despised them both- and she was the most popular girl after them BUT that meant absolutely nothing for Anya Emerson. She didn't want to be one more groupie like nearly all the other girls -and boys - at the school. She wanted to build her own heard of followers. She wanted *everything*. Maybe then Sunnydale would get a bit more exciting...

However, to reach her goal she would have to get one -preferably two- of the actual Queen-wannabes out of the 'popular picture'. At first she had concentrated on Harmony, knowing instantly that the blonde girl didn't have enough neurones to take a bus without her credit card; but she hadn't found anything interesting enough to use against her. Rich parents, always the latest car, always the last fashioned clothes, always hanging with the right crew... even if her attempts at dating were *always* major disasters Harmony lived in her perfect rosey Barbie-World. Nothing could be done against her. 

Next in her list was Cordelia Chase. Anya had known since the beginning that going against the brunette would be even more difficult because the girl actually had some brains and else she had that way with words which left her followers smitten around her little finger to do as she pleased. Her worst mistake? Picking a freak as her best friend. But all in all Darla was a *cool* freak and once upon a time she had been the head-cheerleader of the school. Darla was still respected by the popular crew. From what Anya had gathered about them she had concluded that the two girls had been best friends since first grade. Together, they had managed to climb into the social ladder until reaching the highest spots. However, more than a year ago Darla had suffered a change. She had grown more and more indifferent and isolated, so much that now only Cordelia's faithfulness to her best friend and the memory of what once was maintained her in the 'in' crowd. But still, no matter how many rumours rounded Darla Duncan it was not stopping Cordelia from being the most popular girl on campus. 

Anya's plans had seemed to be doomed until some days ago... But after seeing Cordelia following Xander - AKA 'Computer Freak' - into the library for the third time in a week Anya knew that she had found the weak spot in Cordelia's armour and she planned to make good use of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See? I was right."

They were at the door of the office in the library. Darla was sleeping on the chair at the desk, with her head buried between her arms. Underneath, as a pillow, was one of Giles' books. The Slayer had obviously been studying something before falling asleep.

"Ok, ok, so you were right. Now lower your voice, you will wake her up," Xander said in hushed tones.

"Well, it's not as if she could keep on sleeping. Classes begin in five minutes, you know," Cordelia said matter of factly. Anyway, she lowered her tone a few decibels. Both neared the sleeping girl and Cordelia tapped her softly on the shoulder.

Darla awoke with a jolt. She grabbed the stake which had been hidden in her lap and pointed it towards her friends. Just when she recognised them she began to relax.

"Easy, girl." Xander raised his hands in a mock-defensive motion. "You are not going to kill your old pals, are you? Who will bring you your favourite snacks if not me? Only *I* know where to get those chocolates you like so much...You can't even kill Cordy. Whom will you speak about boys and hairdos with? Of course that's not me. I prefer death before saying that Brad Pitt is even remotely cute." Darla smiled. It was a tired smile but it was a far cry from the worried frown she had before. Seeing his results Xander goaded on. "And, most of all, who will worry about your whereabouts when you decide to run away in the middle of the night?" he said, scolding her half-jokingly. "Seriously, Darla, where were you last night? We were really worried, you know. And I am pretty sure your parents would be, too. You are lucky Cordelia was there to cover you." 

"Oh no, I forgot completely about them!" Darla said distressed. She had really forgotten to go home. In her frantic search for some clues she had forgotten about nearly everything. "What am I going to do now? Dad will kill me when I'm back!" She buried her head in her hands. "I don't even wanna think what my mother will do..." she mumbled miserably.

"Haven't you heard Xander? I covered for you," Cordelia told her, "your mother now thinks you've been at my house overnight. Just tell them how much fun we had together."

Darla nodded thankfully. She was about to say something when Xander interrupted her.

"Well, Darla, care to tell us why did you decide there wasn't a better place to sleep than school?" Xander asked. They could tell that he was serious now.

Darla sighed. There was no use in delaying the bad news. "He's a vampire." At the confused looks of her friends she continued. "I went to Giles' grave. He wasn't there. He's a vampire now." There was silence. "And then I began to think... " 'After I practically massacred those four vampires', she added for herself. "and well, Cordy said yesterday that they were *waiting*. For what? For me? I don't think so. They *could* have followed and attacked me but they didn't *want* to."

"Are you saying they wanted US?" Xander interrupted, catching on her idea.

"Not you. Just Giles. Don't forget that you were there only by chance. They were only interested in Giles. And then I wondered why. Giles isn't a threat. He is a Watcher, he *watches*. But then, he also *knows* everything. In the last weeks he was worried about something, a prophecy maybe... I really didn't pay much attention."

"So you came here to research without us," Cordelia scolded her.

Darla raised her head to look directly at her friend's eyes. She was going to say this only once and hope they would understand her. "Sorry Cordy, but I've decided it. I'm doing this alone. I told you last night. I can't do my job if you're in danger. It's not fair for you; slaying is my duty, not yours." She had prepared herself for this all night. It was going to hurt to have them leave her but it was necessary. She couldn't let them get hurt. If she were doomed to remain alone for the safety of her friends then so be it.

Cordelia knew exactly what her best friend was thinking. They had gone through this many times in these last years. Why wouldn't she understand once and for all? She went to Darla and grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. "Oh no! You're SO not doing this. I told you that you wouldn't be alone and you won't. And believe me when I say I don't care if you agree or not. I'm sticking with you anyway." Cordelia stated fiercely. She wasn't about to leave her only friend to the wolves... or vampires. She hadn't done it before and she would never do it. Darla was like a sister and she certainly deserved her loyalty.

Darla noted the resolution in her eyes and gave up... for now. She would find a way to convince Cordelia later. Thank God that their other friend would be easier. He had met her only a year ago, after all. He wouldn't be as attached to her as her lifelong friend was. "What about you, Xand?" She turned to him.

Xander rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Do you really need to ask?" He winked at her. If the Ice Princess was going to stick with their friend then he certainly could do it. Hell, he would do it even if he were the only one!

Now Darla was truly surprised. She hadn't been prepared for this. "It'll be dangerous" She stated. Why should they be so stubborn? 

Cordelia barely blinked.

"Danger?" Xander laughed. "I laugh in the face of danger." Darla stared at him. "And then I hide until it goes away." He grinned and winked at his friend.

For the first time in many days Darla really laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two senior students were quietly walking down the aisle towards the music room. 

"I'm going to get her back," one of them said finally.

Oz glanced at his friend. "Uhmm..." 

"I'll sweep her off her feet. You'll see. A good, nice excuse, some flowers and she'll be in my arms again. She will forgive me before she knows it." Devon began to list mentally the things Darla liked. Mint-centred bonbons, pink roses in her locker, little collectible plush toys, cross-necklaces... His friend's voice interrupted him.

"Give up, man."

He liked Oz because he was a guy of few words; but in cases like this one he really wished for his friend to have a more extended vocabulary. "Give up? Are you crazy? Why should I?"

"She won't take you," the recently blue-headed boy answered matter-of-factly.

"Of course she will." Devon knew Darla would end up forgiving him, it could take some days but in the end they would be back together. He really liked Darla, she was a nice chick to show around in the gigs and she wasn't demanding as the others. In fact, many times he had found himself practically dragging her into a date. "You don't know her as much as I do," he accused.

It was true. Oz hadn't met Darla more than three or maybe four times; but he knew that a girl like her wasn't made for 'rebound material'. Devon just wanted her back because the exchange student hadn't wanted to stick around after that night. Devon was so childlike sometimes... He just shrugged to show his position on the matter. 

Suddenly Devon gripped his forearm. "Hey, Oz. Look over there," he whispered and pointed to their right. There, a few meters in front of them, was a blonde girl walking with her back to them. "There is she. Today is my lucky day, man. I thought I wouldn't even see her. Who knows, maybe I won't need those flowers after all." Devon winked and headed off towards Darla.

Oz just shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both girls stayed open-mouthed for a long while. Then the taller one, Sophia, spoke.

"You kidding, right?" 

Anya shook her head in denial. She had encountered the two cheerleaders in the bathroom doing their make-up. Deciding to begin her plans as sooner as possible, she had told them about what she had seen.

"I don't believe it," said the other one, "She wouldn't do something so... so..."

"Stupid?" The dark-haired girl supplied. Sophia wasn't known for thinking much about Cordelia. Still, she didn't think that the popular girl would go out with Harris, it was simply impossible.

"Yeah..."

"Well, better believe it. I myself saw them together just some minutes ago."

"I think you are just exaggerating, Anya." Sophia said in a scolding tone. "Do you really think they would ever be together? You weren't here last year, if you had been then you would know that it's impossible."

Suzanne intervened. "Yeah, I remember. They fought like dogs and cats for months."

"Yes? Well, I haven't seen them fight since I was here... on the contrary I've seen them acting very friendly to each other." She grinned, "and I bet they are even more friendly behind closed doors."

Suzanne waved her hand dismissively "That's just because Harris is Darla's friend now. Cordy wouldn't do a thing to anger her best friend. Else, I've heard he helps her with some courses."

"And you believe it?" Anya asked genuinely amused.

"Yeah, Sue is right. I for one won't believe such a thing until I see for myself... if ever!" Sophia said not bothering to answer Anya's question.

"Same with me," Suzanne declared heading to the door.

After some moments they both left leaving a seething Anya alone in the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darla was quite happy. Her friends had decided to stick with her and though she really preferred them out of danger it was good to know that she could always count on them for anything. They had remained in the library going through Giles' books until the bell had rung. Xander had brought up the problem of a new location and they had decided to discuss it over lunch. She was already late for her Maths class... Mr. Bock would be SO annoyed. She shrugged; it was not as if it was the first time she came late into his classroom. 

"Hi Darla."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned round wordlessly. She hadn't expected to hear of him so soon after what had happened. His boyish grin and laughing black eyes greeted her. "Hi Devon," she said coldly.

If looks could kill... Suddenly he felt his palms sweating and searched his brain for a way to start a conversation. "So... how are you doing?" Probably that line was not the best option because her brow furrowed and her glance turned even colder.

"Pretty good," she answered, "I was just going to one of my classes so... I'm going now." And she would have gone if she hadn't been so surprised at his audacity. How does he dare to even *look* at me after what he did? 

He glanced to the floor and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She always knew how to make someone nervous with just a glance; she just had never used that skill on him. He breathed in heavily. "Uh... about the other night, I just wanted to explain-"

"Don't."

"But Dar! At least let me defend myself." He looked pleadingly into her green eyes. "Please."

"I said don't." She remained impassive in front of him. "I don't want to hear your explanations or your excuses. What line will you feed me this time, Devon? That she kissed you against your wish? That you didn't mean it?" He opened his mouth to say something. She stopped him with a movement of her hand. "I don't wanna even hear it. Cordy and Xand warned me. I didn't pay attention because I actually believed in you. I already paid for my stupidity. Now go away."

"But Dar, we were happy together. You must give us another chance."

"I *must*? You are kidding, aren't you?" She couldn't believe how strong-headed this guy could be. Didn't he understand that she didn't want anything else from him? "And my name is Darla. D.A.R.L.A. Not Dar. Keep that in mind from now on." She began walking away.

"Wait, Dar-..." She threw him a menacing glare over her shoulder. "...la! Darla, wait a moment, please." 

"Sorry, Devon, but I am in a hurry now so I'm leaving you. No... Actually I'm not sorry. Go find that Caribbean girl of yours and leave me the hell alone," she said while continuing walking towards her classroom.

Devon just stood there and after some seconds began to walk away with a bowed head.

Some meters away Oz just shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and it is not the first time, either. First I thought it was only chance but now I know better." Anya answered. This wasn't going exactly as she wanted it too. The majority of the people refused to accept the facts she was giving them. Still, the news were already half way through the school and it was only a matter of time until they reached Cordelia's ears. She needed to complete her job before it happened.

"I can't believe it." 

"I couldn't either, I mean, we are talking about *Cordy* here, the same girl who told you to ditch Phil because he was a science nerd!" To know all the gossip in and out the school was certainly handy. She saw the resentment and anger entering the girl's eyes. Convincing this one was going to be easier than pie. Some of the others would need more work but with a few well placed phone calls over the weekend even the most loyal 'Cordettes' would be eating from her hand by Monday. Cordelia wouldn't even know what had hit her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus was far from being a content vampire right now. The scene of early in the morning kept playing repeatedly in his head and he still couldn't find a coherent answer to all his questions.

And the only one who could help him unravel this was still sleeping against his chest. He kept struggling against simply waking her up and obtaining his answers but no... she deserved her rest...

He sighed. The bizarre feeling of air going through his body helped him concentrate somewhat.

This dream had been important, he mused, he could feel the warning screaming in his blood. Whatever Buffy's visions had told her it was important. The fact that the strain has put her to sleep like a weak fledging was proof enough for him. Whether the contents of the dream were a symbol of his victory or of his defeat he still didn't know...

He dreaded it was the latter. Indeed, Buffy's prophetic abilities had never dealt anything good for them. Until now they always had had to run from a certain death or capture after one of her dreams. He doubted they would begin imparting good news now. If only he knew what it was about!

They were lying spoon-fashion on his bed. His arms were tightly bound around her sleeping form and her head was resting peacefully against his shoulder, letting the blonde locks fall freely all over his chest tickling his skin faintly. He didn't mind. He didn't mind either that his muscles were numb from being in the same position for hours. It was worth it if he was holding her.

What he didn't like was the fact that his love still hasn't woken. From past experiences he knew that after one of her dreams she usually was all fidgety and nervous, not being able to wait unmoving until the sundown to go hunting. That obviously wasn't the case this time. After her last words she had fallen into an easy sleep, only moving to follow his body from time to time when he tried to accommodate them into more comfortable positions. Then, because she wasn't going to get up for some hours, he had finally stopped moving at all and just held her as quietly as possible.

He hadn't shut an eye though the whole afternoon. After her enigmatic words he just hadn't been able to relax enough and sleep. He had been listening to the movement of the people -living people, blood-for-him people- outside the mansion. He had been acutely aware of the usually dulling sun out there. He had felt the demands of his body for rest. Nevertheless, his mind had paid no attention at all... it had been too busy thinking to be able of drifting off and rest.

His thoughts returned to her the moment she began to move in her sleep. That indicated that she was about to rise. Sure enough, just seconds afterwards he felt her hitherto relaxed muscles shift slightly as she passed from heavy slumber to full consciousness.

The first thing her senses gathered was the closeness of her mate. "Uhmm, " she said before opening her eyes, "I see you are already awake," she said without moving from her comfy place.

"So are you, baby," he murmured and planted a kiss on her hair. "I was beginning to worry."

She stretched out and smiled sleepily when she felt his arms even tighter around her. She certainly liked to wake up like this. With him at her side and no thoughts about Slayers or master plans worrying him. She smiled again and let her senses wrap around him. Then she sensed it. Tension. Tiredness. She knew instantly that she had only got half her favourite deal.

She shifted in his embrace until she was half over him and his face directly in front of hers. She lovingly passed a hand through his hair. "You haven't slept, have you?" It really wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"I wasn't tired," he reasoned. He removed her hand from his head and grabbed it tenderly. Then he proceeded to massage the palm slowly. "I wanted to watch you, " he murmured and released her. Soon he had removed his woman from his chest and was sitting at her side staring openly at her. "God! It feels like centuries since I passed the day just looking at you," he said vehemently while passing his fingertips over her collarbone.

Buffy smiled. If he thought he could lie to his chosen mate with romantic stuff... She grabbed him roughly from his shoulders and used them as leverage to let herself up. Before he had a chance to react -not that he really wanted to-, she had found his mouth with her own. After some minutes of amorous kissing, nipping and mauling she released him and purred at his ear. "You're sweet, Angelus. A terrible liar, but sweet." She kissed his neck with abandon and trailed her fingers down his chest. "I know you weren't looking at me." A soft sound of denial came out his lips. "Well, at least that was not all you were doing. You are worried." She levelled her face to his and looked into his eyes. "Tell me what happened," she ordered.

Angelus sighed. He should have known that she would be able to read him as an open book. Those many decades of being together had given her an insight of him not other being possessed, maybe not even his own Sire.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember," she said, "I had a dream. I told it to you. You decided our luck. I went to sleep. You should have, too." she summarised matter-of-factly.

"What did I choose, Buffy? Who was that woman?" He was lost. For the second time in more than a century he truly didn't know what to make out of her dreams. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the last time.

However, Buffy remained silent.

"Your vision has something to have with me, with *us*. Don't I have the right to know what it is about?" He hated to be left in the dark. Their unlives could be in peril and he couldn't know it if she didn't talk. Maybe her visions were about his plans. Maybe someone wanted to thwart them against him. It would not be the first time. There were many wanting to see him dust, and the Slayer was the weakest in the list. "Buffy. You have to tell me."

She rose from the bed until she was standing in front of him and stared at him pleadingly. 

"Buffy?" She shook her head helplessly. She wasn't going to say a thing. His fury finally snapped. "DAMN IT ALL, BUFFY! First you were afraid of your own freaking dream and now you don't even want to share. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP *US* IF I DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING!?"

She looked at him nearly desperately. "I don't know it either, ok?" She closed her eyes and tilted her head lightly as if trying to remember whatever she knew. Her voice came out in low whispers now, "The Night was murmuring to me. Death and Fear are her allies. She is Light but she is Darkness, too. She needs us and when we don't help her she will come for us. She will want our blood and our heads. She will want to dance on our ashes and rejoice in them. But I don't know *who* she is. I couldn't recognise her. She is tied to me. somehow. The Night and the Blood are tying us forever but I don't know her name!" She calmed a bit and continued a little more quietly, "We won't find her, Angelus. It is her Destiny to come to us. For our help or our death." She paused. "You'll meet her soon enough... don't despair. It's all written now and there's no looking back anymore."

She was shaking like a leave after her outburst. He stood up and took her quivering body into his arms. He hated seeing her like this. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh and demanding but damn it! he needed to know. He waited until she was quiet again and then grabbed her chin so that he could look at her. Buffy had her eyes closed and tears had made a trail on her cheeks.

"Buffy. Look at me. Who was she?"

"She is the one with the power to kill us, she is the one with the power to make our dreams come true," she rambled.

"I don't understand..." And he really didn't. His mate's premonitions were often cryptic at best but this one was a challenge all for itself. He had never seen her so distressed because of her visions. Not since... he shut his eyes before that memory could invade his brain.

As if she sensed the turmoil inside of him, -and she probably did- this time it was she who put her arms around him "You don't need to understand, my Angelus." 

"But..." I need to protect you, lover. 

She pressed herself a little more against his body and smiled when his arms reached automatically for her. "Leave it to me, love. I already understand too much." 

She moved her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes. She neared his head to hers and before his lips touched hers she whispered, "Now shut up and kiss me. I never liked to speak about other women first thing in the night."

He kissed her and sighed into her mouth -a little trick he learned she liked when she was still human and until now. "Oh Buffy, what should I do without you?"

She stayed silent for a moment before returning the kiss with all her might. I worry about it, too, my angel. I worry about it. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure moved between the shadows avoiding the small patches of light, which managed to enter through the blackened windows. He threw his cigarette to the floor with an annoyed sigh. He felt like a prisoner in this warehouse. He should have chosen one with sewer accesses; at least then he could run the necessary errands without worrying about spontaneous combustion. The sun still shone outside. Not that it'll go on shining for a long time, he thought. 

He had come to Sunnydale just some nights ago, following Angelus' tenuous trail. Soon he had recognised the quiet town for what it really was: the portal to the nether regions and his source of amusement for some time. Especially if Angelus was really here. The Hellmouth and his old pal, both in the same town. He couldn't have made it better. Oh yeah, this would be fun... Soon.

The shadow smiled and lit another cigarette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now at Xander's house. In the school-break they had agreed that his place would be the best decision due to his mother's constant absence and the free space in his basement was adequate for Darla's training sessions. Of course, Cordelia had refused frantically. "But Darla, someone could see us entering his house!" she had told her friend. "It's not as if you have never been there." Xander remarked moodily. It was just like Cordelia to pass a good time at his home one night and totally forget about it the next day. "Oh, but it is different. One thing is to go there because I want to and another one because I have to," Cordelia had responded with her unique common sense. Xander just shook his head and let Darla handle her friend. At last, after some discussion Cordelia finally relented, she had even offered to help bring Giles' books to Xander's house, "I'll drive, you carry them. I'm not even touching those dusty books." 

When school was over Darla and Xander had gone to the library intent on getting Giles' demonology books without anyone noticing. Instead, they had found Giles' replacement sitting at his desk and eyeing the books Darla left there earlier with something between amusement and wary curiosity. Mrs. Calender, that was the name of the mature, black-haired new librarian, had been surprised at their request to keep the 'Brit's more than weird books', as she had called them, but in the end had agreed. She even had helped them carry a few boxes to Cordelia's car.

So now, after arranging the basement as best they could, Darla, Xander and Cordelia were looking for the information that had cost the Watcher's life. They had decided to start with Giles' last Watcher Diaries, but the librarian hadn't written anything important for the last weeks, in fact he hadn't written anything. The three of them knew that was something very unusual, Giles often stayed overnight in his office just to describe painstakingly the last demon Darla had slain, it just wasn't like him to leave unwritten so many slayage. 

Whatever Giles had found was worth not entering the last evil guys into his Diary. Knowing him as they did, the three were afraid of finding it themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the sun already descending slowly in the horizon. Soon the moon would come out with its harmless shine and he would drink the blood of another innocent by-stander. He smiled at the thought.

"Get up, Watcher. It's time to begin working." Angelus called entering his room.

Giles grumbled at the unexpected intrusion but didn't say anything. He had been wondering the whole day what this 'job' would consist of. To say the truth, he was overly curious, it was not everyday that a Master vampire went out of his way and sired you for a specific reason, after all. No doubt it had something to do with his experience as a Watcher. He raised from his makeshift bed and followed Angelus.

His Sire guided him to an isolated room in a corner of the mansion. It had no windows and it was clear that it had not been dusted for a long time. The only objects that were not covered with a thick cloak of dust were the books and scrolls placed in every available corner of the room. Some of them he could recognise but the rest were unidentifiable. He stared confused at Angelus. "What does this mean?" he asked, signalling the room with a gesture.

"*This* will be your workplace." Angelus answered with a serious edge in his voice. "All of these books contain information about the Blood Moon prophecy. I'm thinking you know what I am talking about, don't you?"

Giles nodded curtly. He had discovered that same one just some weeks ago. He knew it would be coming to pass soon. The text said a portal would open when the Caller demanded it. It would bring unimaginable powers and immortality to the performer of the opening and also a heard of hell-beasts which would ultimately decimate humans and end the known world. Right now Giles couldn't understand why he had been so worried before.

"Good, now I won't have to brief you on the situation..." Angelus said aloud. 

"What am I here for?" Giles asked. He was growing impatient. His instincts were screaming that sundown had come and gone and he was itching to go hunting. Were it not his Sire he was talking with he would have already bolted towards the streets. 

"Your work is simple. You only have to gather the information regarding the prophecy and come up with a foolproof plan to make it happen without any interference. Only a little change will have to be made... " Angelus chuckled. "As you surely know by now I'm not the Caller. But just because I'm not the One doesn't mean I won't do it. After all I can't let him or her have all the glory, now can I? The Caller won't have the power, I will. I want you to find out how I can do it. Will you be able to get that little information for me, Watcher?"

Giles considered for a moment. He glanced around the room. The amount of books was a proof that Angelus had obviously been preparing this for quite some time. With such a text-source there shouldn't be a problem for him to make a research. "Yes. I'm sure."

Angelus arched his eyebrows at the minion's confidence. Who knows? Maybe this will work after all, he thought. He had first planned on himself to do the research but Buffy had convinced him otherwise. Siring the current Slayer's Watcher and let him do the work was the best option, she said. "Buried in those old books you won't have time for me," she had pouted. His dear mate had looked at him with those bright green eyes while moving her petite hands up and down his chest and he had known he wouldn't be able to deny her wish. Angelus knew that Buffy hadn't proposed it only to have more time with him. Since her change she had always had a particular taste for Watchers. Torturing and crossing this one over had been a funny game for her... one he had enjoyed helping her with.

He saw his new minion heading to the door. "Where do you think you are going?"

Giles started at his Sire's voice. What had he done now? "Out," he answered easily. 

Apparently it was not the good answer. Angelus' gaze darkened and a malicious glint appeared in his eyes. 

Seeing the disapproval in his sire's demeanour Giles hurried to explain himself. "It's already night and I want to feed. Don't worry about the research, Master. I'll begin it right after tonight's meal."

Angelus shook his head in light amusement. When he spoke his voice was gentle but hard. "Oh no, you'll begin right now. Did I forget to mention it? You won't leave the mansion until you finish this work." He smiled. "I can't risk you to the Slayer, after all. You wouldn't like to be dust before you carry out your duty to me, would you?" 

Giles resisted the urge to growl at his Sire. First he made him sleep on an uncomfortable spot in a corner of the mansion, then he dragged him to 'do his duty' and now he was ordering him to stay in this tiny room for who knows how much time. Where was he now supposed to obtain his food? He thought fleetingly that nameless newbies had far more luck than he did, at least they got to be free until Darla staked them.

Noting his angry glare and half-guessing the cause Angelus continued. "Don't worry about anything. I myself will take care of your wellbeing. Who better than me to catch you dinner? Work fast and you could even have it *fresh*." He paused for a moment and regarded the lesser vampire from head to toes. "Of course, feel free to go if you really want to, you'll just have to... face some consequences."

Something in Angelus' tone told Giles that the Master vampire considered him disposable. He certainly didn't want to face the vampire's wrath two days after rising from the grave. The sooner, the better. Giles decided. It would be of no use to argue with his Sire. He approached the nearest pile of books and grabbed one of them. He began to read and discarded it immediately. It was the same one he had been reading in the Library. He grabbed the next one. After some moments he turned to Angelus. "What if I don't find your answers before the Caller is ready?"

"Oh, I don't worry about it. Buffy said you were the best Watcher alive and I believe her. That's why I 'contacted' you. You'll find a way."

"Since when are you so trusting, Angelus? Had the Slayer made you *soft*? " Giles said mockingly. He didn't know what possessed him to ask such a question. Was it the rebellious trait of the Ripper re-emerging again and fusing with the demon within him? 

However, before he could think much of it Angelus had grabbed him by the neck and lifted off the ground without difficulty.

"Don't *ever* say that again," he hissed menacingly to his Childe and then dropped him carelessly to the floor. He eyed the crumpled figure and regretted not being able to just dust him. The Watcher was resulting more annoying than he was worth; if only Buffy hadn't insisted that he would be of great help... but if the little whelp said that *one* more time... Angelus didn't like anyone making fun of his private life. "And no, I'm not 'trusting' you." he continued, "you'll find a way or I'll simply kill you... again. Understood?"

"Of course, Master," Giles answered while stumbling to his feet. He knew that Angelus was being serious. The Ripper would have to postpone his apparition until his Sire was out of its way.

Angelus left the room.

Giles put himself to work. He eyed all those piles of books. "It's going to be a LONG while." 

He sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he first saw himself free from his prison he practically bolted to the streets. He had an evil plan to perfect, a former ally to find and, of course, new cigarettes to buy. So much to do, so little time for it. The Hellmouth offered a great variety of nightmares to come true and so far he hadn't had any luck in choosing one of them. Maybe he would just stick to his first plan. 

Now he wandered through the streets waiting for a proper dinner. He didn't like to just grab the first person who crossed his way. That was a thing for lesser demons to do. A Master like himself learned to be a little picky. To choose a prey stopped being a simple task decades ago and now he made an art out of it. Giving so many people for the choosing was certainly worth it. For example, the kind lady who had sold him the cigarettes could have been enough for a minion's dinner, for him it had been delicious to feel her neck breaking under his hands. The bad thing was that there was no point in draining her if she wouldn't fight. He was still hungry. 

He glanced around looking for a suitable prey. Maybe a girl in a short leather miniskirt would do, he thought just as he saw one entering a nearby pub. Dinner is ready. 

He smiled and headed to the entrance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had always felt comfortable in the loneliness of the night. It was like a mother beckoning him to stay in her embrace. Sometimes he could swear he heard the whisper of beings denied to see the light, other times he felt as if he were one of them. Others would have say that he was crazy, he liked to think of it as another stage.

"That one is new."

Oz started at hearing the unknown voice and stopped playing. He hadn't expected anyone to find him in this secluded spot of the park. That was why he had come here in the first place. He raised his head slowly and for the first time he felt as if he couldn't speak... even if he did want to. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Oz just shook his head. He didn't know if he did it to answer her question or to dispel the image his brain had obviously created. It was impossible for such a girl to exist. Her light brown eyes were sweet and entrancing at the same time and her short hair was of a shade he had never seen; and considering he knew every shade of natural and non-natural hair in the market that was a lot to say. 

He moved a little to the side to leave her enough place to sit on the blanket. She did so without a word. They stayed in silence for a long while and Oz started to relax again. It was just one girl curious enough about his music to come here and watch him. Only that she didn't seem to watch him, she just sat at his side as if waiting for something. And Oz just wasn't sure of what that something could be. He could hear her breath and the beats of his own heart. Why couldn't she say something? anything? When he managed to look at his beautiful intruder again she had a fitful smile on her lips. She looked at him with those warm, hypnotizing eyes and spoke again.

"Please play that one again."

Oz didn't even think of refusing her. He grabbed his guitar and began the series of chords he had just created that same night. That was why he enjoyed being alone, his mind worked on its own pace without Devon's impatient interference or John's demands. Here he could lose himself in his music and nobody would stop him. Nobody but a curious redheaded girl... And the strangest thing was that he didn't want his loneliness again.

He knew she belonged here, just as his guitar and himself did.

He had never felt so *right* in his entire life.

When he finally finished he didn't receive any praise. He hadn't waited for one either. The now broad grin on the stranger's face was enough.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked and Oz knew she wasn't talking only about the music.

"Yes," he responded sincerely. After a pause he asked something that didn't really matter but was important enough for him to ask. "Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence reigned in the room. They had been reading non-stop the whole afternoon. The only one who had ever raised from his spot had been Xander to bring some snacks from upstairs. The bowl and glasses now sat empty in the middle of the room. 

Cordelia sighed and rubbed her sore neck. Being in the same position for so much time always tensed her muscles into a hard knot. She sighed again. So far she hadn't found anything interesting and she was getting tired of the hundred descriptions of demons and monsters she had read so far. If she discovered another place where horns could be placed - and there were *very* disturbing ones - she was going to scream. She glanced around and saw everything exactly as it had been an hour before. Darla was still sitting on the other end of the old couch reading one of Giles' diaries intently. Cordelia remembered suddenly that he had never let her see one of them and wondered what Darla had found so far. From the expression on her face Cordelia could tell that nothing useful but she still hoped that the Slayer could at least find comfort. Giles' departure had been rash and hurtful but maybe now Darla could gather some peace from his own words. He - the real he - would have liked that.

She raised her head a little more when she heard someone typing some meters away.

The first thing Xander had done was to install his computer in a corner of the basement. His mother would ask questions when she came back but he said he already had a reasonable answer for her. Just now he was trying to translate one of the books in Latin for them all to read later. While the Watcher had been alive he had been the only one to understand them; but now with the help of Xander's computer the three would hopefully be able to.

Cordelia just hoped that their combined effort would be enough to spare them the coming disaster. She shuddered at the thought of Darla doing this alone, she knew that her friend wouldn't survive her stubbornness more than some weeks, if even that. Whether she wanted to admit it or not each one of them was a key piece against the Darkness, even Xander with his lame jokes and idiotic grin.

Remembering this she began her research again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want some?"

He turned around and for a short moment could see the moonlight reflected on the green eyes of the girl. She stared at him wordlessly and mumbled some incoherent words. Anyway, he knew well what they meant. Help. All final words always meant the same, he thought, especially if they were said in front of him, or in this case in the arms of his mate. 

He smirked.

"No thanks, love. Save her for yourself."

The unknown girl closed her eyes in dismay letting the tears run free. Without any hope left she sunk a little more in her captor's embrace.

Buffy eyed him for a moment from above the teenager's dark hair. She knew that he still hadn't fed enough, but obviously he wasn't about to accept her offering either. He never wanted to share her victims, even if sometimes they both fed from one of his. She didn't know if it was to keep his image of Master and provider of his pack or just one of his annoying customs. Though it was more than two hundred years since his turning he could still act like the Irish man who wouldn't let a woman intervene in his manly business - or in this case in his hunt. Would he ever change? She hoped not, she loved him just as he was. Yes, love, it was not infatuation as the Council had deemed it; infatuation didn't last a century and even more. Infatuation wouldn't make him remain at her side with her dreams and confusing moods.

When the girl began her weak struggle again Buffy just sank her fangs in her neck. Who was she to complain if Angelus didn't want to share? Else, it gave her such a rush to feel his eyes on her when she was feeding...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her screams died before she even had time to fully acknowledge her situation. He licked his fangs. Drugs. The girl had been on something. Oh well, nothing like a little cocaine to make one's night a funny event. 

He dropped the dead body and stared unashamedly at her long, well toned legs. He now regretted having drained her so soon, he should have let her bring him to her room and not drag her to the first alley outside the pub. Maybe she even had another leather-clad friend at home... 

He shrugged it off. He had been too hungry to wait more time. There would be another nice girl in a leather miniskirt if he looked for it. Right now he had more important matters to care about. Just like finding Angelus before he found him. He just hoped that his informants were right this time, he wouldn't like to lose his time in another town with a high death rate, not even if it was the Hellmouth itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harder."

If she didn't know better she would think that the older woman only had a word in her vocabulary. Regretfully that wasn't the case, she just liked to use certain words. 

"Focus."

And that was another one of them. 

She didn't even know why she still put up with the annoying bitch. She should have ditched her years ago, just when she began to demand everything from her. They had met more than six years ago, when she still was just another lost urchin amid Boston streets. The older woman had taken her from the cold and hunger and taught her the right path. But then she wanted more. It never was enough for her. Everything should be better done, harder kicked, faster killed. Sometimes her guardian seemed to believe that she was no more than just an extension of her sword, nothing else than an arm to be perfected and never a girl to be nurtured.

"You aren't paying any attention!"

Yes, she really should have ditched her teacher years ago, but then she wouldn't have survived all these time. Her mentor had made sure of teaching her that. She wouldn't be more than another statistic were it not for Gwendolyn Post.

She decided to ignore the last thought and concentrated just on the feeling of the sword in her hands. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't found anything. True, they hadn't gone even through a twentieth of Giles' books but they still hadn't found even a small reference to the mess they were in. Not even Xander with his Internet had been able to find anything useful and the translations of the Latin were still in process. Nothing gained there either.

So, after so many hours of fruitless research Xander had proposed a night at the Bronze. "Nothing better than ear-splitting music and some alcohol-less drinks to easy the tension," he had said. Darla refused right away claiming that according to police reports there should be three or four 'blood-loss caused' deaths to attend to in Sunny Rest Cemetery. Xander hadn't even bothered to ask Cordelia, the only reason why she would ever accept to go out with him was if Darla was with them.

Seeing that there was nothing more in store for him than some cowboy films and chips Xander prepared himself for a lonely, boring night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud scream interrupted the peace of the lonely streets. 

Her green eyes were alight with glee when she finally heard it. 

"Shh. You are being too loud." she whispered in her prey's ear. "You wouldn't want to awake all the sleeping little girls around here, would you?"

He shook his head. 

"Good." She relaxed her grasp on his neck. "then maybe I won't have to kill you..."

His eyes opened in wonder. If she really let him go maybe he could get to a secure spot before she changed her opinion. Yes, even with his bruised ankle he could save himself. He had heard about this craziness before, he just hadn't believed it. Now he knew better. 

He tried to go. 

She pinned him to the ground. "But where would be the fun, then?" she asked herself. 

Some seconds more and he was just another pile of dust on the road.

Darla raised herself and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had stayed in the park for hours, exchanging no words, listening to the whispers of the wind and his guitar. Sometimes she had accompanied his playing with an improvised song. He could still hear the lyrics in his mind and he knew that they were the missing pieces of his music. Her voice had been clear and light and sometimes it was as if she already knew what the next accord would be like. 

She had left as unnoticed as she had first come, leaving nothing but a memory and a name. He had been entranced in a new song and when he turned to her she wasn't at his side anymore. For a second he had believed to catch her scent but the feeling had passed soon after. He wasn't bothered by her sudden disappearance, he knew he would see her again. How he knew it was something he didn't quite understand but he could feel it deep in his bones. It was enough.

Oz shook his head at his crazy thoughts. Maybe she had been only a dream. Only that she hadn't been one. Dreams don't speak and dreams don't give you their names.

"Who are you?" he had asked though it hadn't mattered at all.

"I'm Veruca." she had responded.

Veruca. Now he mouthed the word slowly. A word so strange and yet his mouth didn't make an effort to say it.

He would use that word again. He knew it. 

He was waiting for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her sword made a sick noise when it cut her opponent's skin. Red blood oozed from it. He had been lucky this time, she mused, the stroke would have killed him if he hadn't dodged it.

Too late she realized that she had let an opening. He made good use of it and punched her on the stomach. She doubled over in pain and swore. If Gwendolyn were here she would say that she wasn't fast enough, that she wasn't strong enough. Well, she wasn't here and she had no reason to berate herself. She raised from her crouched position and regarded her newest prey with anger. She just had to kill him and it would be over for the night.

Few moments passed until she saw her opportunity. Launching herself into him sword in hand she managed to run it through his heart. 

He looked at her in surprise and amazement. One of his hands went to his chest and for a moment he gazed at his bloody fingers as if looking for a reason of his death in them. 

She lowered her gaze and caught sight of her sword. The dark-red bloodstains would be washed that same night, after it was cold and truly dead. She turned around and did not flinch when the sound of a body falling to the ground reached her ears.

Let's let Gwendolyn worry about the corpse, she thought before disappearing in the darkness. It was already time for the real party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat at the bar and took one of the cigarettes out of his duster. He glanced at his surroundings searchingly. He was planning on finding the whereabouts of his old friend before looking for another meal. So far he hadn't had any luck, if Angelus was really here he was keeping a low profile and so far none of the nearby girls attracted his attention.

"Want a fire?" a smooth voice said from behind him distracting him from his thoughts.

He turned around and found himself facing a stunning redhead smiling sexily at him. He cocked his head and grinned. Sparkling eyes, leather pants, not too much lipstick... it seemed that his meal had come herself. "You offering?"

"Of course," she purred and gave him a lighter. 

He took it from her, carefully grazing her fingers, and lightened his cigarette. All the while his blue eyes remained in hers. She had a nice smile, that he would admit. And from the looks she was giving him she was more that intent of passing a good time with him. Oh, well, let's let her have a good time... then it'll be my turn. He smiled charmingly. "Thanks, princess. It's good to meet nice people when you are all alone..."

"You aren't alone anymore." She neared her chair to his. "And I'm not so nice as you think..." she said meaningfully. "I'm Willow, Willow Rosemberg. And you are...?"

"Someone you'll never forget, princess." He grinned to himself, Not that you'll have time to. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went through the main door kissing each other fiercely. Suddenly she unwrapped herself from his embrace.

"Uhmmm, I see that the mouse has been playing alone, hasn't he?"

Angelus just stared in amazement his surroundings. 

Several dead bodies were placed in the room, some chairs displaying deep dark stains. The only reason he could think of for not having smelled the stark stench was that he had been occupied in another matters.

Meanwhile Buffy didn't seem as surprised as he was. She had put some distance between them and was inspecting the corpses with childlike curiosity, playing with the limbs and laughing when she managed to put a body in a certain position. "Isn't he nice, love? He organised all this just for us... bad thing he didn't invite us to help prepare it... So much blood and he didn't even think of us..." She put the hands of a woman over her lap and crossed her legs, giving it the impression of someone sitting peacefully. The illusion was dispelled by the terrorised look her eyes still maintained. "He should at least have stayed to let us congratulate him. Wouldn't we do so, Angelus?" 

She looked at him in the eye and he knew that she was thinking exactly the same as he. The newest member of their family was going to learn how to respect his Sire's wishes. He himself would make sure of it.

Buffy laughed merrily when she dropped her new toy into a heap on the floor... and then she abruptly stopped laughing. Angelus looked as her pleased features dissolved and a furious frown appeared in their place. "What's up, Buffy?" he asked concerned.

She moved a little so he could see her discovering. Angelus didn't dare to even chuckle when he saw the tiny figure that had been hindered by the woman's body. The poor fool didn't even have a chance now. He took some steps in her direction and stopped just some inches behind her. Being so near it wasn't difficult to hear his angry mate.

"Kill him." Were her hissed words. She took the little body from the couch and cradled it to her chest. The kitten didn't mewl this time. "Kill him just as he killed my baby."

Buffy had adopted the little ball of fur just after arriving to this town. She had seen him on one deserted alley and took him home without asking him about it. He had been overly annoyed at having a pet at home again. He had believed that after those canaries died two years ago Buffy would stop bringing animals in. He should have known better. If decades of misguided motherly feelings hadn't stopped yet, they wouldn't do so now. He remembered seeing her petting the cat on their bed during the day. She would hum wordless songs to the nearly asleep kitten and he would purr loudly on her chest. And who knows where she got the milk the kitten would drink everyday...

"Promise me."

As if she really needed to ask.

"The world, Buffy. I promise you the world and the moon and the stars."

Not that it would be a real effort to hurt the damn bastard, anyway.

She smiled lightly at his words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S: The *perfect* B/S moment...

BUFFY: Good. 'Cause I've had it. Spike is going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me, that's fine. But nobody messes with my boyfriend! 

ME: Hi Joss! Remember your own plot? *sigh*

Hello!!! Someone remember when all was right in the world and there was no doubt about *who* was the enemy and *who* the boyfriend? I *love* Spike but B/S is just *wrong*...


	4. Chapter 4a

TITLE: Complex Cycles 4

AUTHOR: Leni 

DISCLAIMER: Darla as the Slayer? Cordelia getting along with her? Buffy actually being happy? Oh please! You already *know* they can't be Joss'.

DISTRIBUTION: You want it, you can take it after it's finished.

SUMMARY: Even more weirdness in the Buffy-world. I've really surprised myself in this chapter.

SPOILERS: Seasons 1,2,3,4 of BtVS and Season 1 of A:tS

AN: Remember: this is an *very* ALTERNATE universe fic.

RATING: This first part is pretty safe. I'd give it a PG for some foul language but that should be it. Next part will be R-ish...

FEEDBACK: It may help me write faster and get the next chapter *before* my birthday... ( I'm a Gemini, by the way.) dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar 

DEDICATION: To Jaime. For reading, and commenting, and encouraging me to keep writing this mad story (Don't worry, dear, I'm still a W/O at heart...) AND for encouraging me to write the fourth installment of 'Best Friends-Serie' (in fiction AND real life, of course. *g*) Go and read her 'Coffee Shop'! B/A-ness with some cute W/O underlines are there! (Look for bitca-101)

THANK YOU: To Chloe. *smooches* THANKS! thanks! thanks!!!! Hey everybody! I'd suggest everyone of you thank my dear beta-reader... If not for her you'd have to read some serious mistakes in here. And, Chloe, I especially have to thank you for staying with me since the beginning of 'Alternate Reality' (now 'Complex Cycles'.) Can you believe this began more than a year ago?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4, Saturday __________*Coming Back Home'*

Sleep was eluding her today.

How was she supposed to rest when so many thoughts were wandering in her head?

He had killed her baby. Thus, he deserved to die, didn't he? 

Of course he did. Nobody touched *her* things and got away with it. How had he dared to do something so *horrible*? It made her remember the time those awful people had tried to kill her and her lover... she had been so glad when Angelus had drained them all! Of course, they had had to wait some years for their revenge... but what was some short years when you had a whole eternity at your feet?

But eternity wouldn't help her make this decision. She wanted to find the Watcher herself and cut his spine out of his body, make him watch as she poked his chest with those wonderful spikes Angelus had just got her. So many ideas she had for a wonderful rendezvous with the insubordinate Childe... all gone to waste.

She couldn't let him die. What a problem! Such a hard decision to make! She knew he had to stay at their side. Angelus had called him the key to their success and her feelings agreed wholeheartedly with him. She had learned to trust her feelings a century ago... So, this time, she would let him live.

Of course, only after he had learned not to cross her, or her pets, she would make him regret the killing of her Tommy. Maybe later she could convince Angelus to bring another kitten home.

With a happy sigh she pulled Angelus' arms closer around her and let herself drift away. Maybe not all her little plans for the Watcher were lost...

------------------------------------------------------

He knew he should be out of the town right now. 

He knew it was sheer craziness to stay here, so near to *them*. 

He knew that if he were found, he would be only a memory.

He didn't care.

He had escaped because he couldn't find a thing in Angelus' books. True, he hadn't even looked much at their contents but he knew... He had been a Watcher thorough his whole life and experience told him that what he hadn't found in the books he *had* read, he wouldn't find in the rest.

He knew that he could hope for no mercy if he didn't show his Sire some results... results he wouldn't find in that room.

So, he had fled the mansion. 

And his escape wouldn't end in this shabby warehouse. Angelus would surely find - and punish - him were he to stay. He had already found a way to escape and he laughed at the idea. A bus. What would be more inconspicuous than an old man going out of the town by bus? Not even Angelus would guess it- at least not until it was too late to pursue his wayward Childe.

He had investigated about the Scourge of Europe when he was still in London. He knew the intentions of his Master. Let another do the hard work, fulfil the prophecy and the kill the researcher. Not a bad technique, but it did not bode well with him when *he* was the researcher. 

Rupert Giles - now the Ripper - had other plans. He wanted to go back home. To England. Back to the Watcher Council. What could be better for his reputation than to put the damned Council - the same one which had truncated his life and those of many others - into perpetual rest? He was no fool. He knew that the London Council was not the only one on Earth but it certainly held the most precious Watchers. He would make certain that they never saw the sunlight again. 

And then, after the Council was nothing more than shambles and rubble he would come back to his Sire and ask for forgiveness. Angelus would be proud of him and would let him leave. It was his right as dutiful Childe -was something more dutiful than erasing a do-goody force? - to leave his Sire's service and build his own path.

The Ripper was sure he would survive to end his plans. He was a descendant of the Order of Aurelius, one of the most powerful Vampire breeds in the world. He had been created as a Childe and not a simple minion - even if his Sire treated him as only that - and as a Childe he was powerful.

He didn't want to stay under Angelus' command. 

The Ripper would prevail...

...if he managed to escape Angelus' wrath until tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------

Dawn was nearing. 

The streets were darker than she had ever seen them before; it could only mean that dawn was near. Had she passed so much time in that warehouse? She smiled at the thought. Well, her companion wouldn't say she had failed' him. He was in for a nice surprise when he woke up. Bad thing she wouldn't be there, it couldn't have hurt to stay and see his face. Besides, she really had had fun last night.

Oh well, last night was last night and she still had to run a little errand to the magic shop and then go home, sweet home.

Willow arranged the skirt a little more comfortably around her hips Damn, these things are tight... What a girl has to do... She sighed and continued her path with a small packet in her hand.

---------------------------------------

She had been careful to leave all the curtains closed when she came in. She knew that in her state any kind of light would cause a huge headache. 

But closed curtains was not enough to lie to her body and now it was screaming that dawn had long passed and that it was time to train. 

Train. What a spiteful word. 

If only...

If only her head wasn't throbbing when she tried to open her eyes. She lay back on the bed and tried to relax. Her mind played the last moments of the night before. How had she come back home? Had she called a taxi again and made him go without actually paying? She just didn't remember.

When she finally felt confident enough to open her eyes, she encountered a note next to her head. The writing was unknown to her. It just said "Kevin. 2807634. I had a great time last night. Call me and I'll forgive all that puke in my backseat." Well, at least now she knew how she had come back. She crumpled the note and threw it into the garbage can.

She tried to get up and immediately fell back into the bed. It was decisive. She had a hangover. Lord punish the idiot that gave her beer along with vodka. Never more would she trust the bartender. Never more. She glanced painfully at the clock. 7:30. 

She groaned.

Gwendolyn was surely already awake and ready to give her the day's lecture. She supposed that today her mentor would be all about the irresponsibility of her behaviour.

Shit!

She dragged herself out of her bed and tried to hurry towards the bathroom. Apparently, her stomach was now as awake as she and it demanded some immediate attention. 

------------------------------

When he woke up, he could have sworn there were little dwarfs hammering his skull. He lifted his hand to check it - this was a Hellmouth after all - and discovered that his hands were bound behind him. What?! 

And the dwarfs kept doing their infernal work... He moaned in agony.

When the pain receded a bit, he tried to remember what had happened last night. He had been at the bars looking for a trace of Angelus, he had had dinner with two or three beautiful chicks, then gone to a bar again, and then... he couldn't remember anything else. What? He was sure he hadn't come to his hideout and bound himself, or had he? 

He tried to loosen the knot but rapidly learned that the ties were magically bound and there was nothing he could do to help himself.

Shit! What the fucking hell had happened to him?!

He began looking for an escape but nothing came to him. Suddenly he saw a note on his lap. "And so the hunter becomes the hunted. W.R." W.R? Of course, that petite redhead... Willow... something... He smiled to himself. Nice girl she was. Letting him bring her to his 'house', giving him some whisky and then tying him up. Yes, definitely his kind of girl. Little tramp who thought she could play with him and part unharmed. He would make sure of teaching her a lesson or two. Of course, that pledge did not undo the fact that she knew what he was and that she managed to trap him... 

A mysterious woman, indeed.

One that he didn't even get to sleep with. Shit! 

Now he remembered: They had chatted at the pub until he convinced her of coming to his apartment' for a couple of drinks'. And he had thought she had been playing hard-to-get! The girl did know how to play her cards. Apparently, seductive coyness was her best asset. Once at home' she had insisted on having her toast before doing anything else'. Why the hell had he accepted? He should have started dismembering her right then and there! She *had to* have put some spell on him. There was no way he could be so patient with a woman. He was no Angelus, for Pete's sake!

She had given him a pint of whisky – they *were* right about a woman's purse. That girl had had a whole bar in there. - and then... Blackout.

So, the whisky had been it. He laughed to himself. *He*, one of the most dangerous Master vampires, had fell in a little girl's game. He could only hope that no word of this would get on the streets... the best bet of that not happening would be to kill the protagonists, i.e.: sweet, coy, witchy bitch.

But at least... er... *Willow* - yeah, that little bitch had a name - had been considerate enough to leave a pint of blood at his side. It was placed so that he could turn his head and bury his fangs in the bag. However, he still had his dignity. It didn't matter if an human girl was his captor, he still was a Master vampire. Even if he was bounded and hungry and without any means of freedom...

Still, he would not drink that blood. The girl had drugged him with a whisky. Who knows what was in that bag of blood? 

-------------------

She squinted her eyes in an effort to protect them from the harsh, sudden light. 

"Wake up, Darla. We have to talk."

She opened her eyes. It hadn't been a dream. Her mother was really standing next to her window; hands still on the now open curtains.

Darla sighed inwardly. After leaving Xander's house she had gone patrolling to many cemeteries. She was tired, she was grouchy, and beyond grossed out because she had just discovered what Holy Water could *really* do to a vampire. Who would have known that there was so much flesh between skin and bone?

"I don't know what to do with you anymore," Joyce began.

Silence. What was she supposed to say? She knew her mother, one ill-placed word and she would be punished for the rest of the month. But, well, considering they were already on 25th maybe it would not be that bad.

"Do you understand what you did?"

Darla just nodded. She still had no idea what her mother was talking about. Had she heard her coming home late at night? Maybe she should oil the window corners. Sometimes the material creaked when she was opening it...

"I was worried, Darla. I had to call your friends to know where you were. Why didn't you call me? You should know better than to disappear on me by now."

Oh! So *that* was what this all was about! Her escapade the night before last! If only her mother knew the truth... "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to sound repentant. I'm sorry I had to mourn the death of the most important person in my life. One you don't even know about. 

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to make it better, Dar." Joyce sat herself next to her daughter. She could not understand her only child. It had been so simple before: Clothes, Boys, School... and then, two years ago, all had changed. She didn't know what her daughter did anymore. She had even found her out of her room at midnight. Given excuse? None. She was worried about Darla. She knew that life never seemed easy at seventeen but she certainly didn't remember making such a turmoil when she was that age. And Darla hadn't even looked to her for advice. "I worry about you," she continued, "I was at your school last week."

Darla's ears perked at this. "I- I d-didn't know."

"Snyder called me at my work. He says he is considering expelling you."

Darla's eyes widened. So that was why that little troll had been whistling when he saw her yesterday! "He is considering to expel everyone at school!" she countered. Why didn't a vampire have him for dinner or something? She didn't understand how the Hellmouth could take nice Mr. Flutie away and leave them with *Snyder*... could it really be that evil?

"This is no game, miss! What would we do if he really does it? Move out of town so you can finish your education? Are you really that inconsiderate?"

"No, mom," she mumbled. She really didn't think Snyder would expel her... her grades weren't *that* bad and a lot of teachers still supported her... "It won't come to that..."

"I hope so, Dar. I just don't want to have problems with you anymore." Darla watched as her mother left the room. "And next time you are staying over at Cordelia's... tell me. You are grounded for a week. No Bronze. No parties. No calls. No friends coming over. Understood?" 

"Yes, mom." Do I get 'no vampires trying to kill me and mine', too? 

When Joyce Duncan finally disappeared from her view Darla burrowed between her covers again and rapidly felt asleep. 

Her last thought was that she would be eternally thankful to Snyder if he did expel her from school. Then maybe her mom would take her away from Sunnydale for real and she would never have to see a Hellmouth again.

---------------------------------------------------------

For the second time just this week, Angelus was unable to sleep. 

First it had been Buffy moving restlessly around their bed mumbling about the late Tommy and her dreams of the Watcher in flames in front of her. He had always known that his beautiful had an excellent mind for vengeance and tortures, and as this time it was about both he was certain to enjoy the show. That is, if he didn't eviscerate the little traitor first... after all, he had promised Buffy to kill him---

But his thoughts of the Watcher weren't what maintained him awake. His musings about Buffy's current dreams of torture had brought along the memories of a far more important dream. The one from the last day with the lost sister' and the threat she apparently represented.

Buffy assured him that she didn't know the stranger's identity but she also insisted that her coming was closer--- and that her presence wouldn't bode well with them. Angelus was almost sure that the girl in Buffy's dreams was human. Were it not so, Buffy would have detected it, he knew it. After all, she had predicted the menace of that small half-Brachen demon... even when he himself hadn't suspected his hybrid state.

So, the girl was human. And she was a dangerous threat if he were to believe Buffy's ramblings – which he did. And he hadn't a single idea of who may she be. Maybe the Slayer? Or one of the Hunters? She could even be one of those annoying gypsies... True, he had practically eradicated that tribe from Earth's face but you never knew for sure with gypsies...

Who could she be?

Buffy threw her arm carelessly across his chest and Angelus grinned. If he could not sleep, well... it was all her fault, after all...

He moved her so that she was atop him and kissed the top of her head. She mumbled something about faithless faith' and broken moon' and burrowed into his chest. He caressed her mane of hair and waited until she was completely asleep again. Then he threw her on the bed and grinned when she opened her eyes.

She grinned back and embraced him.

---------------------------------------------------------

After puking her guts out, she had just stayed kneeled on the bathroom floor, her temple against the cool surface of the basin. She hoped that her healing abilities were fast enough and Gwendolyn wouldn't find her in this position.

"Seems you are awake. It was already time, after all."

She sighed. Why couldn't she get lucky just once? "I had a busy night," she responded curtly. 

"Yeah, fucking a bastard who would not even wake up at your side. Is that all you want?" Ms. Post looked at her charge, disappointment filling her gaze. She had done her best to help her and the ungrateful child didn't even thank her. 

"No. I want to be left alone," she rasped. She wanted the older woman to go away and never come back. Why was she here, anyway? It wasn't as if they needed each other. She was sure that Gwendolyn saw her as a burden, and she sure as hell wasn't very fond of her teacher either.

"I cannot do that to you, child. Not until you've learned your lesson."

She put her palms on the basin and used it as leverage to get herself up. Once she was sure she could stand up, she crossed her arms over her body and tried to assume a defiant position. "I think I've already learned enough. What is there more for you to teach me?"

Gwendolyn laughed softly. Her eyebrows raised, she hadn't heard her laugh for a long time. "That's why I brought you to the Hellmouth, child. You were becoming sloppy in Boston; you didn't even fight hard in L.A. You will have to learn to really fight here in Sunnydale. That or..." She made a telling gesture with her hands.

"Die. I know." She squared her shoulders and brushed past her mentor. "Let's go, Gwendolyn. Sparring with you is better than hearing you speak, anyway."

Mrs. Post smiled when she saw her charge leaving her room. At least she had gotten her in the mood to fight. Now for the hardest part...

-----------------------------

The room was dark. The only light came from the tiny candles on the walls. In the centre, there was a petite figure chanting in a strange tongue. 

"Tara? I'm home."

The figure turned around and smiled at the newcomer. 

Willow smiled back and held the packet in front of her for the other girl to see. "I got what you needed."

-------------------------

Harmony mumbled in her sleep when the phone at her bedside began to rang. She had had a late night at the new club last night. Couldn't whoever was calling wait for another two or three hours? And why the hell didn't Marie answer it?

However, when the tenth ring sounded, she decided that they needed a new maid – Marie was probably watching that soap opera again - and that, if she wanted to sleep some more, she would have to answer the phone herself. 

Without getting out from her warm cocoon, she managed to grab the speaker and talk into it without breaking anything.

"Uhmm..."

She was going to kill the person on the other side. How did someone dare wake her up at such ungodly hour?

"Hi. Is it you, Harm?"

"Anya?" It was strange. The new girl only rarely called her. And she really preferred to maintain it that way. "You better be aware that it's *still* nine in the morning, couldn't you have phoned later?" she hissed still mad about having to interrupt that dream about that Warner guy.

"Sorry, Harm. I couldn't wait to tell you the news. I mean, everybody at school already knows and as you are always so out of the loop..."

She grimaced. "Yeah, of course. And who was the one who told you about Beatrice two-timing Freddy?" It had been sheer luck to discover her classmate in a date with Thomas. Of course, Anya didn't have to know that.

"That's old news. I've got something fresh for you. Guess who isn't single anymore."

"Everybody knows that Jessica has a new boyfriend," she said with a sigh. What was so important about it?

"No, I'm not talking about Jessie! Cordy is it."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Cordy?" Cordelia was right. The Emerson girl could be a vast source of gossip-- how much did she exactly know? "Who is he? He's not that guy from college, is he?"

"No."

"Good. I want him for myself." And she did; that boy was a dream: cute, nice, handsome and with rich parents. What could be better that that?

"It's Xander."

*That* got her attention. Anya couldn't be implying that... "What?!"

"Yeah, I saw them yesterday at school and they were..." 

Harmony smiled. So that was why Anya had called her. Well, if Emerson really wanted to sink Cordelia's reputation then she had just found the best ally. 

------------------------------------

She was not sure if she would be able to do it. But then, what would it really take? Just a little more strength in the next attack, just to have her opponent a little more distracted... and then...

Freedom.

Could she really do it?

She had had her chance many times in the past. Right now she also had one. Trainings were supposed to be hard. Would it be so surprising if one of them died here?

She had killed countless creatures with the same moves she was doing now, some of them even begging for mercy. Would it be so different to kill one whose blood was just like hers? Whose speech was comprehensible and her cries only fair? Would it be so hard to kill someone who didn't even respect her?

She didn't know.

She was not sure if she wanted to.

------------------------------------

After Tara finished the last spell, they cleaned the room and prepared the setting for the new one. Willow prayed it would work. If not... she wouldn't have much time to wonder about the consequences.

"Is everything ready?" she asked her partner anxiously.

"Yes, only the blood was missing." Tara painted a large circle around them and took the packet from Willow's hand. Then she poured its contents into the bowl.

Willow watched from a respectful distance as her lover chanted the spell and added different ingredients to the mix.

// Hecate, Goddess of the Moon. //

Even without fire, the substance in the bowl began to boil slightly, tiny bubbles coming to the surface and exploding. 

It was working.

// Diane, Sacred Lady of the Hunt. //

The spell was in a strange language, Etrusc, Latin maybe. Still, even as the words didn't have any meaning for her, she still could hear... no, not hear... *feel* the message of the strange words. It was as if a little voice was whispering the translation in her brain...

// Artemise, Loyal Protector and Friend. //

She and Tara always tried to invoke the good spirits of the Greek Pantheon. Artemise was one of her personal favourites. The divine Huntress was the one she always recurred to when she made a spell. It gave her a sense of security to put herself under her wings.

// Guard your Daughters in this time of Need. //

Yes, indeed, they needed all the help they could get. With the number of vampires and other demons increasing in the last weeks they were now in constant peril. Sometimes their work didn't pay off as it used to. That was the reason they needed this protection spell.

// Keep away the Dangers from your humble home. //

She was the one who had found the spell. While Tara had been busy trying to invoke the protection of Hades or Ares, she had discovered an easy spell... well, it was easy once you had the blood of a vampire. It seemed that Artemise had an inkling for those creatures, the kind of inkling where she hunted them every night.

// Keep away the Devil from our minds. //

Willow assumed that that was why some books referred to her favourite Goddess as "Slayer", as in, well, slaying vampires. She was sure that the current Slayer would find it funny to be connected to a Greek myth. Of course, she never stopped by enough to give Willow the time of day, so she never would have something to laugh about.

// Make us strong in your eternal power. //

"Make them weak when coming for us," Willow muttered silently under her breath. A little sentence wouldn't hurt, would it? She was also a Wiccan, one that was just beginning her training but a Wiccan none-the-less. She knew when to interrupt and when not to, and right now, she didn't feel any danger in adding her own input.

// Make us see their weakness and win. //

"Make them see our strength and leave," she continued. She could almost feel the power of the spell coursing through her.

// Protect your Daughters in this time of need. //

Tara's eyes went black and suddenly unseeing. Willow's eyes flashed green for a second.

// So mote it be! //

Then something totally unexpected happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Angelus." 

He murmured something in his sleep and rolled to his side further away from her.

"Darling..." 

He squinted his eyes and grabbed the sheet a little tighter to him. Buffy had to smile at the sight, he looked like a little boy who didn't want to get up. Well, she *had* left him very tired from last night... and that morning.

"Love..." 

Seeing that he wouldn't wake if she didn't do something about it, she reclined herself over him and kissed his lips lightly. One kiss after another until he began to respond, albeit still sleepily. Some moments later, she pulled away and smiled when his lips followed her. A little grunt and she was beneath him again.

"Uhmm... nice way to wake up, lover," he told her before leaning down and kissing her. From her lips, he passed on to her chin and her neck. He created a circular, slow and *very* erotic pattern on it, like a spiral of kisses which descended and descended oh so slowly... until she had to grab his head and guide him to her breasts. He grinned at his mate's impetuosity and proceeded to obey her mute orders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4b is already written and ready. If you want to see it, I'd suggest to let me know it...


	5. Chapter 4b

****

TITLE: Complex Cycles 4b

AUTHOR: Leni 

DISCLAIMER and NOTES in 4a

RATING: *sigh* I swear it, this was supposed to be a PG-13... My muse is a nympho...

FEEDBACK: You want to see 4c? Well, I also want to see some comments to this... dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

What happened in Chapter 4a? While Giles is planning his escape and the downfall of the Watcher's Council, Buffy wonders if she *should* eliminate him. Of course, Angelus doesn't have such doubts... Anya talks to Harmony about her discovering' and, together, they plot against Cordelia. Willow left the vampire bound in his own lair. She just went out with him because she needed his blood for a protection spell. After leaving the warehouse, she went back to her lover (Tara) and helped with the spell. Apparently, the spell had more surprises than they imagined... Meanwhile, the vampire swears to find his captor (Willow) and punish' her... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you go after the Watcher tonight?"

Angelus raised her head from her neck and looked at her strangely. "That's a weird way to initiate a conversation after sex," he stated somewhat annoyed. That was not the response he usually got from Buffy.

"Will you?" she asked anew without minding his comment.

He got off her, sitting on the bed next to her. "You know I will, Buff, and I'll bring his ashes on a platter for you." He put her on his lap and proceeded to nibble on her earlobe. She swatted him away and spoke before Angelus could complain.

"Don't kill him."

*That* got him out of the mood. "What?" After all the times last night she had made him swear that the Watcher would be just a bad memory...

"We need him," she informed him.

*Need* him? Whatever for? The only reason why he had brought the annoying Brit was because he could help him with his plans. Now that he had fled, Angelus could safely assume that the Watcher would be of not use. And- he had killed the kitten. How could Buffy let him live? Maybe she was just worried he wouldn't pay much attention to her... "Looking for the prophecy myself won't take me away from you, luv," he tried to reason.

She moved in his lap until her cheek was comfortably resting on his shoulder blade. "He is not here just for the information, Angelus." she began to trace a lazy path on his chest. His muscles contracted at her touch. "Your new Childe means something else." Angelus could hear what she was saying but those slow movements were so distracting... "For me. For us. You must keep him alive." She gave him small kisses wherever her lips could reach him. And another. And another. All the while moving her hands as he had always liked it.

"You wanted him dead yesterday," he mumbled. He was a weak vampire. He was the laugh of the whole community... or he would be if he didn't kill whoever even suggested such a thing. To let himself be seduced into forgiving a traitor... A shame! A sexy, irresistible shame...

"I had time to think," she murmured before biting down with smooth teeth. Angelus began to purr when she blew on the hurt skin. She was the only one he could ever be submissive to. If this game pleased her, then it definitely pleased him.

Her hand went lower... oh yes! This pleased him all right.

If there was a thing Buffy could do, it was to maintain him aroused as long as she wanted. Just the feel of her body against his was enough to send him at the edge of his control. Her little hands playing just above his pubic hairs with those idle fingers made him go crazy. And the feel of her well-manicured nail all over his shaft... 

He was so weak...

On impulse, he had Buffy on her back again. She giggled and then gasped as he entered her, finally setting for kissing his lips, his chin, his neck... Her hands were now on his buttocks, pressing him a little closer... Just--- A--- Little--- Closer. He could feel her begin writhing beneath him. He searched blindly for her neck and bit down forcefully when he felt himself let go. With a final cry, Buffy's body went suddenly still, just to begin thrashing a second afterwards. 

When they both had calmed somewhat, Angelus licked the last drop of blood off her neck. 

"That was..." he began.

"Yeah, it was, " she agreed, "but you still haven't answered me. Will you kill him?"

Angelus stared at her in wonderment. Did she really believe that he would be able to deny her something after *that*? Hell, no! Not that I could ever deny her anything, anyway. I'm sure she did this more out of fun than to convince me. He could endure the little bastard if Buffy wanted it. Else, there would always be a chance to finish him off if he failed... "No, I won't. I just hope he hasn't gone out of the town. It would make his search more difficult."

"It will not be difficult at all. The Watcher thinks he can outsmart us." She shook her head in amusement. "Let him have his fun while he thinks he can. He will betray himself tonight." She traced a lost blooddrop on Angelus' chin. With her now wetted fingertip she trailed across his slick chest and way up again. He winced a bit when she scratched the skin at the base of his neck, but smiled again when she presented him his own blood, now mixed with hers. She glanced into his eyes and ended her verdict as he sucked on her finger. "It will be just a matter of looking for blood." She smiled wickedly and went for his lips. 

"Blood?" he asked curiously when the kiss ended.

"You did teach him how an Aurelius shall eat, didn't you, my love?"

Angelus smiled. Now he understood. Yes, he had taught the Watcher... and that lesson would be his downfall.

"Let the boys look for him. It's still day and I think we could find a way to pass the time until nightfall." She giggled and let the sheet fall at her waist.

"I agree." He passed a hand through her hair and kissed her on the now bare nipple. "I'll just give them their tasks. Wait for me, ok?" She nodded and smiled invitingly. He raised from the bed and marched out of the room.

"Ford!"

From between the sheets, Buffy smiled. It was so easy to maintain her family united. And when it was time for her brothers to die, then she would be the first to dance in the dust...

-----------------------------

Oz was calmly practising in his room when he felt it. Later he would call it the pull of instinct, now it was only a weird feeling in his gut. He rose from his crouching position on the floor as put his guitar aside. He rushed down the stairs without noticing his mother's strange look and opened the front door before the bell rang.

The first thing he recognised was her wild and strangely red hair. Then he noted the little smile that had accompanied him the whole of last night. He smiled back.

"Hi, Oz," she greeted shyly.

He hadn't been wrong. She hadn't been a dream, at least not one which would pass with the night.

-----------------------------------------------

"So mote it be!"

Silence invaded the room.

They waited for a moment. And another. and another. and...

A breeze of cold air came into the room from nowhere. After it had passed a clear light burst out the bowl. It spread out until the walls were covered with a bluish light.

Willow gasped. This was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. But... "That wasn't supposed to happen," she murmured

"It was," was her lover's answer.

Willow only stared at her companion incomprehensibly. "Huh?" She had read the books yesterday and none of them told her something about this bright light.

"In a protection spell this is always expected to happen. But only if the spell is very strong. This one wasn't supposed to be *that* powerful, at least not with the blood of a common vampire." She gazed at the surprised redhead. "Tell me, my love, where did you get the blood I needed?"

"I did as you told me, Tara. I just used the tracking spell you gave me. I detected the vampire at a pub and gained his attention. Then I let him kidnap' me and bewitched him afterwards." She nearly giggled at the image of the blonde vampire bonded in his own lair. Only Tara's sombre expression halted her good humour. She finished her story in a rush, "I came to you with the blood and the other ingredients as soon as I could."

"You yourself found out that the blood is the key for Artemise's protection. The spell is simple yet tricky, if one wants a powerful shield then one needs powerful blood, the kind of which one does not find without paying a price." 

Willow paled. She was beginning to understand what her partner was implying. "Oh my god..." she muttered under her breath.

"The vampire you encountered was a powerful one, Willow. You're lucky to be still alive, my love." Tara left her place at the bowl and went to embrace the trembling redhead. She should have gone to get the blood herself, she shouldn't have let Willow convince her...

"It's going to be okay. Now that we are magically protected, nothing will happen to you. Nothing, I swear it."

Willow gulped. She knew that their spell was lasting. She trusted Tara and Artemise enough to feel safe... but... what if that vampire was powerful enough to fool all enchantments and promises? what if he found her alone and helpless? Now she wasn't feeling a smug as when she had left his warehouse. She definitely didn't like the feeling of 'being lucky', as Tara had just called it. Willow concluded that she should have staked him... if only the spell didn't need the blood's source to be still alive! if only she had made the spell more lasting! She would feel a lot safer if she knew for sure that the vampire wasn't a menace any more.

"Don't worry, Willow," Tara said as she tried to calm her, "you are not in danger. We'll make it through this." she kissed her lightly. "I know we will."

-------------------------------------

"Ford!"

Nothing.

"FORD!" 

A disgruntled figure appeared at the kitchen door. He was wearing just some boxers and a green T-shirt which had just been hastily put on. Ford hated when *he* did that. It didn't matter if Angelus could kill him in the blink of an eye, it still pissed him to be rudely awakened in the middle of a dreamless sleep. He saw his master upstairs, dressed in even less than him and with a determined expression on his face. It could only mean one thing for Ford: another sleepless day. He faced Angelus and spoke with what he hoped sounded like a humble voice.

"You called for me, Master?"

"You know I did, Ford. I have a task for you and the boys. I already sent you once to trace and bring me the Watcher. I'm giving you the responsibility again. Go and find him... tonight. Buffy says to look for blood."

Angelus was crazy. Even more than Buffy. It was *impossible* to track a vampire who wanted to stay hidden in so little time. And what had *blood* to do with this? Also, it looked like Angelus had forgotten one little' detail.. "But Master, it is still day." He knew his complaint would lead him nowhere even before Angelus responded.

"Then you'll have to be very careful, won't you?"

Ford nodded and began his walk towards the nether rooms, i.e. the minions' quarters. They would have to begin as soon as possible if they wanted to carry out Angelus' orders successfully. At least Sunnydale's sewer system covered a lot of area, it would not be difficult to move around the town during the day.

"By the way." Ford stopped at the voice. "Have you already disposed of the weakling in our ranks?"

"Yes, Master, I myself saw him turn to dust." In fact, he was the one who had staked the vampire. Not only because of Angelus' orders but mainly because the failure of that vampire had meant the death of his Mistress' kitten. Whatever put Buffy in a bad mood, he was sworn to eliminate. Besides, he never had liked Stuart that much.

"Good. Let it serve as example for the others. Maybe this way the minions will understand why they should obey my orders. When I say that the guest' shall not be freed, then he shall *not* be freed."

"Yes, Angelus." He had just turned around, when he heard the same velvety voice which Angelus usually used to imply a threat.

"The name is Master. Don't forget it, Ford," he said warningly.

Without turning, he responded, "of course not... Master."

"Good. Now have someone bring me the Watcher's meal. If he won't eat it then at least the hunt won't have been in vain." He made a small pause. "I hope she hasn't been touched..." A stern look was sent in his direction. As if someone would dare to drink of their Master's prey!

"No, Master. No harm had been bestowed on her. I will send the girl with Harry immediately."

Finally, Ford turned on his heels and left the room. All the while muttering in a tone he knew his Master' would hear but not understand.

From the stairs, Angelus smiled pleased with himself. He turned round and went back to his room. His first intention had not been to tease Ford, but when he had seen the younger vampire in front of him, he just couldn't stop himself. Well, now it was time to go back, there were still some things he had to speak about with Buffy.

Whom was he kidding? Speaking was the last thing on his mind! And they still had some time before the sun disappeared and the hunt called them. She had looked so good on this new bed, with the sheet covering only half her body... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander had been busy the whole day in the basement going through some of Giles' books. Translating the Latin texts and those in even archaicer tongues was more difficult than he had imagined. He had to be very careful about it. A word wrongly interpreted, an adverb put in its bad place, and the whole context changed. 

Normally, he would count on the help of some acquaintances over the Net. If only he could find one of them just now! It seemed as if all the Techno-Pagans in the world had suddenly shut off their computers and gone to Jamaica That's a place I would rather be, he thought distractedly. There would be palms and sun and Darla in that tiny bikini she bought with Cordelia last month...

Just as his mind was wandering through the waves and the sun block Maybe she would need my help. Even the Slayer can not reach those annoying spots on her back... the telephone rang.

And rang again.

Why doesn't Mom... Cuz your Mommy isn't at home, you dumbass. Don't you remember the note she left on the fridge last week?

He sighed and went upstairs to answer the call.

"Harris residence."

"Alexander? Is that you?"

The voice sounded familiar, but for the life of him he could not place it with the face of someone who would call him on a Saturday. "Huh? Who is it?"

"Hey, I'm Larry. Just wanted to congratulate you for the good fishing."

"What?" Why would the soccer player call him? And to congratulate him for *what*¨?

"Look, I just talked with Harmony..."

"But she hasn't talked with you for the last days." There was a slight pause on the other side. Oops, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Larry's fight with his ex girlfriend. Well, he wouldn't have mentioned it if Larry hadn't called him. And he still didn't know the reason for that.

"Oh that. Well, she realised that she loved me and came back as soon as I called her. Easy chick, really. Just needed a few sweet words and she suddenly understood my point of view."

Xander felt disgusted at Larry words. Sure, he disliked Harmony Kendall as much as she disliked him, but still...

"And what did you phone me for?" he asked instead. He certainly didn't want to begin an argument with the best – and strongest and toughest - soccer player at school.

"Well, I guess I just wanted you to know that probably half the team is looking for the best way to kill you."

*That* woke him up "What?!" Now he didn't understand a thing. Not that he had understood *any* of it, anyways.

"Well, you can't fool around with Cordelia Chase without gaining a few enemies, can you, Harris? If I weren't with Harm... oh well, guess not everyone can get the first prize. Good luck with the Ice Princess, Xander. From what I've heard you'll need it." What? He? Cordelia? What the hell was happening? "Look, I owed you one for your help in computer class last semester. Now that debt is paid off, ok? Be careful, Harris! I heard Johnson is planning some dirty tricks just for you."

"But..."

However, Larry had already hung up and left Xander with a lot of questions.

Had Larry really brought up Cordelia in *that* context? Xander shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

---------------------------------

"You can't."

He didn't even look up at the voice. 

"Are you hearing me? You can't do it."

He sighed. He could back down now and live another peaceful night or he could 'initiate' another fight and say: "I have been planning this for a long time. *We* had already planned to go today. You knew of this, Joyce. Want to tell me why I can't do as I've planned?" Obviously, he had to choose the second option. 

"She is grounded."

Henry's eyebrows shot at that. "And why did you ground her *this* time?" He had planned a date' with his daughter for tonight. Between his work in Sunnydale and the frequent trips he had to make, there hadn't been much time for that father-daughter bond he cherished so much. And now that he had finally found a free night to share with Darla...

"Don't treat me as if I'm the bad guy here, Henry Duncan! I have a hard time raising the daughter you leave to me while you are working. The least you could do is to respect my work."

"So now I should respect that you have *my* daughter practically locked up in her own room all the time?" It was truth, those last years it didn't pass a month without his wife grounding their only child. He didn't understand the reason. Sure, he had noticed that Darla had grown a little more distant towards them, and her grades weren't doing as well as before, but... he had been young too, he had also had a work-oholic father and a severe mother... Darla was just seventeen and in no way deserved the treatment her mother gave her. "Did you know this is the second time you ruin our night *this* year? In case you haven't noticed, we are just at 25th January. January! How can she already be grounded two times in such a short time!"

"It is the only way she'll understand!" She tried to calm a bit. It would be of no use if they were both screaming and fighting. She lowered her voice. "I've tried everything, Henry. *Everything*. I've been patient with her, I've talked with her, I've done EVERYTHING and she still is behaving like a rebel!"

"No wonder she wants to rebel against you," he declared dispassionately. 

"Maybe." She breathed deeply and tried to count to ten. One, two, three... Damn it! "Look, Henry, it's no wonder she sees me as the WICKED MOTHER FROM HELL if every time you come, you do everything she wants and I have to start anew."

"So this is my fault?"

"Part of it is," she said truthfully.

Henry was long past 'truthful'. Here he was hearing the woman he had loved and lived with for twenty years telling him that he was a bad father. Henry Duncan knew that he was not Daddy N°1 but never. NEVER. had he stopped caring about his only daughter. This--- this woman was very wrong if she thought she could blame *him* for their daughter's behaviour and still stay as the fucking model mother. "So, according to you," he began, "it would be better if I no longer lived here. Is that what you are saying, Joyce?"

She seemed startled at his question. And the worst part was that she was actually giving some thought to his demand. 

This is it, he thought, this is where it ends.

----------------------

Darla waited for her mother's answer. 

Being the Slayer had certain advantages, such as being able to scurry out of her room to the stairs and be perfectly silent while her dear parents raged downstairs.

She sighed in relief when an unconvinced 'No' was the answer. At least she would have a complete set of parents for tonight. After that... well, only time would tell.

She didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation and went noiselessly back to her room.

-------------------

This time she hadn't wanted to just stay in, play, and discover new songs. He had taken her on a tour through the town. Truthfully, there wasn't a lot to show, but he managed to tell a story of each place they visited. Of how he had fallen in this park and broke a leg, of when he bought his first guitar on that shop at the corner, or of how he was flirting with this shop attendant when her older/scarier boyfriend came. He didn't know *why* he was telling her these things; he mostly kept these anecdotes to himself, sometimes even writing them in the secret diary he kept. He told her about that diary, too.

Then it was her turn to speak. Yes, her name was Veruca. Yes, she had just recently moved in into Sunnydale. No, he wasn't boring her. No, the change was not that bad, she was long accustomed to new towns and new faces. She didn't explain further and Oz dreaded she would leave the town soon. Could I have fallen for her? Duh! But she continued before he could analyse what that little voice had meant.

She liked it here, she said. It was always so calm, so beautifully isolated. There was a strange feeling in this suburban life for a city-girl like her. She told him a little of the different cities she had lived in, never explaining when or why she kept moving through the whole country and even beyond. She explained that winters in Canada were awfully colder and that the food in Mexico used many spices. The last thing she said before they fell into a comfortable silence was that she wanted to know *everything* about this town. This last thing she said with such a pointed look at him that Oz knew she wasn't talking only about buildings and parks.

He should be blushing now, he thought, but strangely, he wasn't. He just felt an awkward feeling of contentment, as if he had been waiting for that veiled confession.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darla was bored. So much in fact, that even a fly would have offered an interesting distraction. After her parents' argument, she hadn't gone downstairs. She knew she would find them doing their everyday chores, as if nothing had happened, living their precious suburban life and wondering when the other would snap and leave. How would they react if they knew what awaited their daughter every night? What would they do if - when- one of those threats finally proved too much for her?

It had already killed one of her friends. 

Finding his body at her doorstep, then watching as his casket was lowered into the ground, and then, the worst of all, finding that same ground violated... She was the Slayer, she should have been able to look after her family. How was it fair for her to save unknown lives night after night and then, just when it was someone important who needed the saving... BOOM, she was too busy waiting for a dormant vampire to be on time to rescue him.

Reading his Diaries had been frustrating. Page after page of slain demons and vampires. Sure, there was always an occasional mention of her great abilities' or her promising capacity' but never something *Giles* would have told her, just what the Watcher told the Council.

She realised that it was useless to think of this now, but she needed to. Giles' death had been hard on her. And now, knowing that he was a vampire... well, right now she'd prefer him to be as far from Sunnydale as possible. How do you kill something that has the face of your Watcher, of your friend? She didn't feel prepared enough. Eventually, she would have to do it, and maybe then she would find some peace. But now peace wasn't with her. She had never felt so... helpless.

Slayers couldn't afford to feel helpless. Slayers kept fighting all the way.

She reached a conclusion. Maybe it would be hard to kill vamp-Giles, but to kill his murderer would be a pleasure, one she fully intended to give herself. But first she had to find said vampire. That couldn't be difficult, could it? Not when vampires liked to goad about their achievements - killing the current Watcher *had* to be an achievement - and there was only one place to do so. It would be easy to make the snitch talk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood.

She could almost feel the metallic tang of fresh blood on her tongue.

She smiled and opened her eyes leisurely. The sight which greeted her was exactly what she had been expecting.

A young girl tied to the post of their bed, supported only by the chains in her wrists and the longer one around her waist. Her hair was matted on her temple and sweat covered her body, making her twitch as it reached and irritated her various wounds.

To fall asleep in a warm haze of lovemaking and wake up to one precious torture. Buffy nearly beamed. Only Angelus could be that considerate...

She glanced at the naked girl in front of her. In spite of the dry tears and the bruised body she could swear that she knew the teenager. The short dark hair, the helpless aura, the defeated features... Yes, she was the girl Angelus had selected for the Watcher. Albeit a little paler, and with much less clothes over her body. And definitely quieter.

Buffy grinned. Not a scream or a whine to accompany the futile ones from last night. Angelus always knew how to take his pleasure silently...

But the blood screamed for her presence. And she knew that Angelus was aware of that calling, too. She licked her lips absently. She glanced up at their prey's face and found the brown eyes looking pleadingly at her. Fool. Buffy shifted her body so that she stayed on all four and crept swiftly towards the girl. Their eyes met for a second and Buffy smiled ferally. Now she wanted to play... 

Mindless of her nude body, she crawled slowly, wanting to take her sweet time. After all, she was not the only naked female in that room--- She reached one of the little manacles' and snapped it open. A smirk had to be suppressed when the girl sighed in relief. Angelus just waited patiently for her next move. He didn't need to wait for long.

A corner of his lips quirked when Buffy took their prey's hand a kissed each finger lovingly. He knew what followed next. The girl's eyes widened when she felt sharp teeth in her wrist. Angelus smiled smugly. The girl had already learnt not to make a single sound.

Buffy passed her tongue across the wound and then looked up at their victim. Her eyes were dark with fear as she stared incredulously at her bleeding wrist. They closed rashly at the sight of the blonde girl licking the blood away. Laura Adams had only been running an errand for her older brother last night... now she knew for certain that she was going to die.

She pressed her eyes shut as the stranger moved her hand back to the steel chains and willed herself not to cry when a gentle voice crooned softly against her ear...

"Poor lost girl," Buffy whispered when she finished tying their victim back to the post. She looked over the girl's shoulder and caught Angelus grinning at her. She invited him closer with an enticing look and let him kiss her. Her hands went around the teenager's body and onto his chest just as he deepened the kiss.

Laura stiffened as she felt the two bodies enveloping her.

"I want to play..." Buffy murmured and kissed her lover again.

They smiled against each other's mouths as they heard a sob escaping their prey. Angelus instantly took note of it and decided to teach her a little more about her expected behaviour. After all, the lessons of the past two hours seemed to have an effect on the girl. Now he didn't feel it necessary to disengage that lovely tongue from her foul mouth. Of course, there still were a lot more methods to enjoy the evening. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: Anti-Riley quote ahead. If you like the guy then don't read the next lines and wait for the next chapter. (Not before sending some feedback, of course!)

ANGEL (talking TO Buffy ABOUT Riley): You actually sleep with this guy?

ME: The good news: She doesn't do it anymore. The bad news: She is doing someone else... (Why did it have to be Spike?! Now I'm always wondering if she should have staked him in S2! And he is my favourite character!)


	6. Chapter 4c

"Reality is for people who lack imagination." -- Anonymous ****

TITLE: Complex Cycles 4c

AUTHOR: Leni 

DISCLAIMER and NOTES in 4a

RATING: *Very* mild R for the first and last scene. (Hey! We're talking about torture in that first scene! Not even the *concept* is PG!) The rest of it is PG for mild swearing.

FEEDBACK: Uhmm... be sure that I *really* want to write the next chapter... Also, be sure that I *won't* do it if nobody is interested in the story. Being no psychic, I guess you'll have to tell me yourself if you're interested or not. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened in Chapter 4b? _ Willow and Tara discover that the vampire whose blood they took is indeed *very* powerful. On the good side, it enhanced the results of the protection spell; on the bad, now they have a strong enemy in their hands... Anya's news' about Cordelia and Xander finally reach Xander's ears via Larry (who's been forgiven' by Harmony) Joyce and Henry Duncan (Darla's parents) argue about each other's handling of Darla. Darla is sure that divorce, or at least separation, is soon to follow. Veruca and Oz go on their first date. Both seem to click' together and Oz is seriously wondering if she is THE ONE. Buffy convinces' Angelus not to kill Giles. Ford is sent to retrieve the Watcher. Angelus decides to bring Giles' meal' to their room and play' with her. Buffy is quite thrilled with the idea..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does it feel to be taken by Angelus?" she purred insistently.

A strangled sound was her answer.

Buffy smirked up at her lover. "Yeah, I understand." She traced a line through the girl's back. No reaction. "I also was beyond intelligible words after the first time." Her finger was closely followed by Angelus' knife. No reaction.

"Poor lost girl," she repeated. And arranged the dark tresses around the lovely face. It is still lovely, Buffy thought, now if she would open her eyes and let her see those lovely brown eyes one last time... 

"She was lucky to find us," Angelus said from behind the girl's body, "and that the Watcher isn't her to reclaim her. So much fun in such a small body---" Angelus chuckled and retraced the bloody path. He admired their joint work. Buffy had created an antic Celtic design on the girl's skin. No doubt to please him...

"Very lucky, indeed." She paused for a moment. "What shall we do with her, Angelus?"

He shrugged. "Finish her off and have the boys dispose of what's left, of course."

"Of course," Buffy drawled. She suddenly stopped the course of the knife causing Angelus to look at her. "I have an idea," she started. Angelus nodded. "Ford has been pestering me about not getting a reprieve." She caressed the teenager's cheek. She didn't even flinch away. "I thought that maybe a new toy would please him..." 

"He doesn't deserve one," he cut her off quickly.

She took the knife from his hand and brought it to the girl's shoulder. "He's served us well these last moths during our travel," she said absently.

"Those were special circumstances." Angelus knew perfectly that absent' was not her true state of mind at the moment, she was surely looking for the fastest way to bend him to her whims... He wanted to see what she had to offer in exchange... "And he has also failed many times." That had been a hard month, he remembered. After meeting a skilful Hunter in New York and losing nearly half of his men, he had been forced to hire mercenary demons to protect him and Buffy during the retreat. "He brought to our service two Hifghy demons who ultimately betrayed us," he reminded her. The two bulky green creatures had tipped the Hunter on their location in exchange for a large amount of money and even accompanied him in the assault.

"And Ford killed them nearly single-handedly," she countered. She could still remember the desperate fight in front of her chambers just as Angelus and some remaining minions chained the Hunter to their bed. She had also made him shiver as she passed a sharp knife along his earlobe... She did not intend to cut the girl's off, though...

Angelus eyed his goddess for some seconds and finally relented. It would do no harm to keep that old pest satisfied, after all. Besides, he had already been planning on giving Buffy's protegé a reminder of his power. Another girl destroyed by him would be perfect, and it actually would leave Ford untortured until the next time he became too cocky... "Fine, the girl is his." He smiled as he felt her tremble when his fingers rubbed against her breasts. They rapidly travelled from hers to Buffy's. "But you are only mine." His smirk was still there.

Just as Buffy's was.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Cordy?"

"Xander?" she asked disbelieving. Well, it wasn't as if they had exchanged phone numbers out of undying friendship. Call me if there's an Apocalypse' had been more of it. "Are you crazy? What do you think you are doing?"

Typical Cordelia. No Hi' or How you doing?'. Straight to the point. "Sheesh, don't worry so much. This is not a social call, not in the strictest sense at least." Unless she considered a social call the one where he'd tell her that they were supposed to be together. Where the hell could they have gotten that idea from? 

"Is that supposed to calm me?" He could hear a sigh. "Ok. You already called. May as well say what you want. "

"Thanks for your kindness, your Bitc...er... I mean... you *Majesty*." Better not to anger her right now. He wanted that rumour over as soon as possible. He had a reputation to maintain! And going out with callous, stuck up girl was not part of it. Yeah, of course, the same callous' girl who cried in your lap just some nights ago... He cleared his throat. "Well..." How was he supposed to tell *her*, Mrs I'm.So.Popular.I.Don't.Want.Anyone.To.See.You.With.Me, that people at school believed them to be together. Together! He just knew that Cordelia wouldn't like it. He was gonna kill whoever started that rumour. 

"Well?"

"Larry called some minutes ago. He said that... that... oh shit!" No way. No how. His brain just refused to tell her. Maybe he could send her a card?

"Larry? He called *you*?"

Just typical. Let her worry about his social life. What was the problem if Larry called him or not?! "Yes. What's so strange about that." The question was idiotic and he knew it.

"Well, considering that he tried to pummel you a couple of times last year..."

Yeah, a couple of times each month, maybe. That bulldog With the pardon of those sweet doggies. had stopped harassing him when he started giving him particular classes. At least being a geek' had saved his skin. "Things change... and that's not why I called you. He told me some interesting things... He says everybody already knows it and I thought that you sure didn't cuz you are still breathing calmly and all..."

"Did you call me to gossip? This sounds like brainwashing. Wait. You *aren't* brainwashed, are you, Harris."

"No!" But I think the whole school is. Why else would they think that *you* and *me*...? He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that Larry said that Harm told him that..."

"She forgave everything and would love to go with him to the dance. I already know it."

"No! You don't know anything! If you did you wouldn't be talking so quietly with me!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Xand. No need to get so altered! You know? I already lost five precious minutes talking with you. I still have to call Darla and convince her to go with me to the Bronze. Bye, Xander."

"Wait. Don't hang up!" he practically yelled into the phone. As usual with Cordelia she didn't pay him any attention.

For the second time that day, only the dial tone answered him.

"Shit!" Well, at least he knew where she would be tonight. Bronze, there he went!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were still strolling through the park when the idea dawned on him Why not? He turned to her and took her hand in his. Some minutes later they had both an ice-cone in their free hands, the other one busy holding their companion's.

It felt so good to have Veruca at his side, it was as if she was a missing part of his conscience, of his soul. She was what he had lacked to be whole. 

Devon would say that he had the hots for her. He wouldn't be wrong, but then... there was so much more when he took her hand.

Could this be love?

Five minutes later, Oz was confused yet pleased. He didn't know who had started it but now his lips were on hers. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla, he noted. If holding her hand had felt perfect then there was only one word for this kiss: divine. He laughed at his corny choice of words.

The laugh caused her to pull back and look at him. He caressed her red curls and smiled without saying a word. She blushed but leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek.

He kissed her again.

Oz had the feeling that this time there was no turning back. 

Minutes later, a lifetime for him, she told him that she had to go back. The sun was setting and her Dad would kill her if she arrived home after nightfall.

Oz shrugged and offered to accompany her home.

She just smiled happily and nodded.

---------------------------------

RING

RING

Darla looked at the phone as if it was her enemy. She certainly needed the distraction right now but at the same time she wanted to be left alone.

Maybe she would let one of her parents answer it. No. What if it interrupted another row and the poor person on the other side paid the consequences? It had already happened, after all. Yeah, and I had Xander bugging for a whole week about my father hating him. 

RING

With a sigh she picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" Please let it be a salesman, please let it be a salesman.

"Hi Dar! It's Cordelia here."

She loved Cordy but... her friend's cheerful voice was not something she needed at the moment. "Oh! Hi, Cordy." Well, nobody could really blame her if she wasn't the most vivacious girl in the world. Maybe, with a lot of luck, Cordy wouldn't even notice her lack of enthusiasm.

"Is everything ok?" her friend asked, concerned.

No such luck for the Slayer. "Yeah, Mom grounded me for not warning that I was 'at your home' that night and now she is fighting with Dad. Nothing new here." She paused. "Oh! And did I mention the fact that technically I shouldn't be speaking to you over the phone?"

"Sorry to hear it, Dar. So I guess you won't come to the Bronze tonight, will you? Cuz if you do I would owe you forever, I— I need a friend tonight. You know already why."

"Sorry, Cordy, but Mom was pretty adamant about that. I don't think she would like me to go."

"Not even to help her nice, gentle and *helpless* surrogate daughter? You could explain the situation to her, you know."

Darla nearly laughed at that one. It was true. Joyce Duncan had became fond of Cordelia since they were just kids. Else, as her parents were always shunning her, Joyce had felt responsible to take her daughter's best friend under her wing. Still... "I'm sorry, Cordy. I *could* tell your dear Auntie but I doubt she would hear me. You know that after a fight they both are always grumpy."

Cordelia sighed. It was a lost battle. She would have to confront her dilemma alone. She decided to change the topic. "And what will you do about the slaying?" Cordy asked somewhat worried.

"Don't worry about that, Cor. I'll take care of it."

"Meaning: You'll scurry out of your room." She sighed. "Dar," Cordelia began in an admonishing tone, "if you mother catches you..."

"Yeah, I know. I won't see the street in thirty years or more. If I see there's not a chance then I'll stay. In any case, it's not the first time I've taken a free night."

"Oh well. Take care and if your mom changes her opinion call me and I'll pass by to pick you up, ok?"

"Ok, Cordy. Bye and kiss the cute guy for me, will you?"

"Consider it done, girlfriend," Cordy laughed

Out of her friend's sight, Darla put down the receiver with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first sight, it seemed that the chamber was deserted. The smell of decay and abandonment filled the whole room. However, this impression was dispelled when one took notice of the torches burning in the corners of the factory, giving a dim glow to it.

If one observed the room further, one could see several shapes pacing from one end to the other, speaking among themselves in hushed tones. The light of the torches giving them no face nor precise form, just shades moving in a constant blur.

At the sound of a single voice all activity went to a halt. 

"Jesse, Dalton. Come before me."

Two males, both of them wearing old robes and demonic features, separated themselves from the throng of shapes and went towards the most distant wall, where a dais was built. 

"It's already nightfall, the time for you to follow my orders has come. Go and find them. Tell them my message but don't harm them yet. There's no reason to initiate a battle if they are willing to obey my wish."

"Yes, Master." Both robed figures bowed in respect and left..

The little figure smiled in his throne. He had plans for this town, and none of them involved the newcomers. He had to make sure they wouldn't interfere and if a stake was required, then he wouldn't hesitate to use it... even if that meant killing one of the strongest vampires in existence.

Collin, the Anointed One, close pupil to the late Master, was very sure of himself. The Hellmouth would open in time, and he would triumph.

-----------------------------------------------------

As soon as the sun disappeared in the horizon, he felt his bounds snap open. Well, well, so the little girl didn't want to kill me. That's good... Not that he wanted to return the favour. As soon as he found his redheaded mystery, he would give her a taste of her own medicine. Wonder how she will like to be bounded with real -and hurtful - ropes He wanted to find out now. 

The unknown witch had drugged one of the strongest vampires in the known world. She would pay dearly for it. He would discover her hiding place and drag her to this very warehouse. He would show her what it really took to be a kidnapper. Of course, he would do a better host than her and maintain his little guest busy...

He grinned at the thought of screams and blood. "Damn it!" Now he was hungry! He raced through the open door into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were hunting now. She had spotted an old lady with her grandchild some meters ahead. They would do a nice meal, old and young. That's what variety was about. It seemed that grandma had decided to buy the hyperactive boy an ice cream. Oh, well, let him have it. It would only make his blood sweeter. 

They could wait.

They followed their prey as it advanced towards the suburbs, the old woman hurrying the kid into a fast pace. Buffy grinned, apparently she was sensing the threat... and her poor meal thought she was going to be safe if she walked fast enough.

The boy finished his ice-cream. Angelus unbound his arm from around Buffy. Without words or gestures both separated their paths. It was time for an old-fashioned ambush. She would attack from one side, he from the other, prey at the centre... and good appetite!

They were just some meters apart when Angelus heard it. Footsteps rushing towards their location. He glanced at Buffy and she responded with a nod. She had heard it, too. The steps came to a halt as in looking for directions and then came directly towards him.

"Master--"

Meanwhile, Buffy had come back from her position and put her arms around Angelus' waist. She looked curiously at the lesser vampire. He seemed vaguely recognisable. Maybe one of Ford's new additions to the ranks. 

Angelus was checking up the newcomer. "Yes?" 

Buffy heard the dangerous edge in his voice. From the corner of her eye she watched their prey as they strolled happily – if a bit fast – through the streets. She eyed the vampire again. It didn't occur often that some minion interrupted their hunt. Last time it happened had been... what? twenty years ago? After that occasion she was sure nobody in their pack would dare do something so... suicidal.

"Ford says they found the Watcher, Master."

That got her attention. Before the dawn she would have the Watcher at her disposition. She smirked. The night wasn't wasted after all, even losing her chosen meal didn't sound as displeasing now.

"Did they?" Angelus asked.

"Yes, he is now in the warehouse district." He signalled in the direction he had just come from. "Hiding in one of the storerooms." 

Angelus thought about it for a second. He wanted to hunt tonight with Buffy. He had promised her. But then, Buffy herself was the first who wanted his Childe captured and gagged and... many things he would enjoy doing to the Watcher before he presented him to Buffy. He considered his options, they could go now with this vampire and hunt the Watcher in his hiding place. Or they could stay and have dinner before they went. Buffy answered for him. "Go and bring him. I'll stay and eat that delicious little family."

delicious little family...' he thought about Buffy's words for a moment. Decision taken; it was only a matter to communicate it. "Tell Ford to watch his actions but not to make any move until I'm there. I'll be going as soon as I can."

"Yes, Master." And with those words, the vampire hurried away. Ford had told him to be brief and precise if he didn't want to fit in an ashtray after imparting the news. He had been all that... but he still rushed in his way back to the warehouse. There were many tales involving his Master, and none of them included him being patient and compassionate, well, except maybe those which narrated about his relationship with his Mistress... then Angelus would appear mostly weak and submissive... not many survived after telling or hearing those latter ones. Ford and the same Angelus made sure of it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Darla was sitting at her window watching the sundown. Such a beautiful sight... who would think that it meant the beginning of death and destruction? She certainly hadn't before becoming the Slayer, the one created to destroy said death and destruction.

She hated to be grounded; it gave her too much time to think. Now that the sun had disappeared... well, she was itching to go out there and plant her stake in some undead body. She shook her head at her own thought. This... feeling couldn't be healthy. However, she just couldn't help herself. Giles had once talked her about this. "You are the Slayer," he had said, "killing is part of you." It had shocked her to the core but just now she realised it was the truth. She was *not* a normal school-girl, she was THE Slayer, the one girl in the world... yada, yada, yada and if her instincts were whispering that torture was vengeance, well, who said that the bad guys had to die easily?

Because now she needed to complete her revenge, she had discovered that vengeance was a breathing thing. It screamed inside her every time she fought against a demon, even when it was not a vampire. She satisfied it a little each time her prey screamed or begged for mercy. Just then she knew she was THE Slayer, the ONLY one those demons trembled before. 

It was not a bad feeling.

She would have delved in it a little more, were it not for her mother's voice calling her.

------------------------------------------

After escorting Veruca home, he had gone back to his own house and prepared himself to go out. After all, they had a gig today.

The big question was: if the gig was at a club on the other side of the town... what was he doing at the Bronze? He just didn't know. He had fully intended on going pick up John – the only one from the group who still didn't have a license – and had ended up at the parking lot in front of this club.

He shrugged. Maybe his subconscious had remembered something he didn't. He had heard something like that in his psychology class. Well, now that he was here, it couldn't hurt to check the equipment... He was still wondering about this strange event when it happened.

Oz didn't even know what had hit him. A touch in his shoulder was the only warning before a raging storm descended on him.

Cordelia Chase was smiling. That was enough reason to squirm under her stare. Chase and him were no friends, and judging from his best friend's behaviour towards her best friend... well, he doubted this would be a nice meeting.

"Hi Oz. How is it going?"

"Well enough," he answered cautiously.

"Are you playing tonight?"

That was something he could answer more easily. "Yeah, later, at the Shelter Club."

"Is Mr. I'm-the-lead-singer-I'm-so-great-I-can-cheat-on-my-girlfriend-and-then-act-as-if-everything-is-ok gonna be there?"

Nope, his best friend definitely wasn't on Chase's good graces. "Yeah, you know, he's just going by 'Devon' now." From the hard glare she was giving him, he guessed that had *not* been the right thing to say.

She neared him so that she could speak low enough for no one to hear their conversation and loud enough for him to detect the threat in her voice. "Well, you can tell him that if he *ever* goes near Darla again, and I'm talking about five meters or less, I'll make sure that the whole school knows about his little secret hidden in the left drawer of his closet."

"What?" he asked confused She could not be talking about...

"Just tell him that his big sister was my cousin's girlfriend for a LONG time, he'll understand what I mean. You'll tell him, won't you?"

Yes. She was talking about *that*. He shook his head. He had told Devon repeatedly to get rid of that toy. "Er... ok. but why don't you tell him yourself?" Bad question, he knew. Now she was annoyed with him. Good go, Oz! 

"And speak with that..." She took a big calming breath. "Look, Oz, no offence whatsoever but your friend is a cheating pig. You're still salvageable..." She stared at him from head to toes "I hope. Do yourself a favour and don't learn from him. It will only make you worse."

"Thanks... I think." Had that been an insult or a praise? Maybe in Cordelia's mind it had been a praise but it certainly hadn't sounded like that.

"Don't forget it. And... Oz?"

"Yeah?" What could she still want from him?

"Have a good night."

And with that, she disappeared between the throng of people. Oz shook his head somewhat amused, he would never have guessed that Chase was the protective kind of friend. Well, life was uncovering more than one surprise to him lately, it seemed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, Sophie...."

"I don't believe you, Anya," one black-haired girl interrupted. "Cordelia would never go out with that loser. It would not only mean that she had the worst taste I've ever seen, it would also mean she would be an outcast, just like him. I don't see Cordy risking it."

"I say she doesn't care about our opinions. She thinks she can impose her 'new' boyfriend on us and we will applaud her decision," Anya continued

"Well, if that is so then she isn't counting with my support."

"Oh, come on, Stephi. You don't really think Anya is right, do you? I've known Cordelia Chase my whole life, ever since she was no more than just another girl in Primary School," Callie declared, "When she came to SH, she began just as an inexperienced cheerleader. I've seen her fight hard to have the place she had now. She is now the head cheerleader and the President of the Student Council." When nearly every girl was paying attention to her, she concluded with a, "Everybody knows that both titles are just popularity contests. She would *never* risk her position for a guy, even less for Alexander Harris."

While the girls were discussing, Anya turned around and saw Cordelia. Kiss goodbye to tonight's opportunity, An. Seconds later her humour brightened considerably. 

"Look who is there, girls." 

Some of the girls shrieked "Cordy!", the others stayed silent but still smiled when the brunette noticed them. Suddenly, as if remembering something, Cordelia went directly to a blue-haired boy. Some of the girls knew him, he was Daniel Osbourne, guitarist of a local band... what was its name? They saw as Cordelia exchanged some words with him and then, smiling satisfied with herself, turned round and made her way towards their group. 

The black-haired girl smiled and went to greet the Queen. Anya didn't even pay attention to her, instead she spoke to the remaining girls. "Oh! what a coincidence!" the girls stared at her strangely "Look who is right behind Cordelia!" She grinned. Sure enough, Alexander Harris was just some steps away from Cordy. 

The girls gaped but said nothing. Anya smiled sure of herself. Her smile fade only minimally when Cordelia came to the group without paying any attention to Harris. She plays this game very well... 

All the girls had noticed the usual distance between the queen and the geek and most of them discarded Anya's crazy theories. They welcomed Cordelia with bright smiles and began to fawn over her.

Well, Anya thought as she watched the other girls' exchange, maybe I will need a little more time. I *know* there's something between them. Cordy is good, I'll give her that. But at the end, I'll get what I want. Just a little more time... 

--------------------------------------------

She looked around her. The room was messy, the carpet with some bloodspots here and there, she could see a foot peeking from the kitchen's door. A nice work, indeed. If the Slayer hadn't known that there was a new threat in town she would know it now. No lesser minion would venture killing someone at his own home. Of course, without her Watcher, it was very possible that the Slayer didn't have a clue. Buffy shrugged. Well, they could always perform killings like this until she got the message.

Angelus kissed her bloody mouth again. He tasted so good...

"Will you go now?" Buffy asked some minutes afterwards, buttoning the buttons of her torn blouse.

She loved it when people believed the tale of the poor, helpless girl, running from a mugger... or an assassin. Angelus played that part so well... especially after the unaware family tried to protect her from the big bad in the tasteless duster and invited her in.

It had been easy after that. The whole family had been delicious, just as she had first imagined it. And oh! She would never be thankful enough for that large, comfy sofa in the living room. The long session with the Watcher's' girl had certainly robbed them of some quality time'...

She giggled. Nothing better that some crazy, mind-blowing sex after dinner, or was it *over* dinner? 

"You know I have to," he answered putting his arms around her. He had already put on his shirt. Damn!

She smiled wickedly and leaned against him. "Bring the Watcher home and let me welcome him. I'm dying to return him a favour or two." She wanted to try some new tricks on her brother'. Nothing deadly, of course, just enough for him to learn a few lessons. After all, the hours making that young girl bleed had left her wanting to inflict some *real* pain.

"Won't you come with me?" He had delayed the attack mostly because he wanted her at his side. Maybe with a little prodding she would let him stake the Watcher...

"And interrupt your manly reunion and probably get mad at you for nearly killing my Watcher? I don't think so." Else, she wanted some time for herself.

"Aren't you even a little resentful, Buff?" he asked hopefully, "Are you sure you don't want to see his dust by the end of the night?

"He killed my pet, Angelus. How could I not be resentful?. That's why am letting him live. That and the feeling that I will need him later."

Angelus let that slip pass. Now there was no time to discuss her 'feelings'. He kissed her one last time and left the house. "I'll be back soon, my love."

"I'll be waiting at home."

Even as a vampire, Angelus knew he liked the sound of that word coming from her lips. 

Home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang for the second time in an hour at the Duncan's house. This time Mrs. Duncan answered it.

"Yes?"

Her smile brightened when hearing the voice at the other side of the line. "Yes, of course, I'll pass you to her." She put the receiver on the table. "Darla! Your boyfriend is calling!"

Darla was startled. After the scene at school she hadn't thought he would have the balls to call her at her home. "Tell him to go to hell!" Literally if possible. 

"What!? Darla, it's Devon I'm talking about."

Darla appeared at the end of the stairs and stared at the harmless phone as if it were an enemy. "You are right, mom, it's Devon. I will treat him as he deserves." Before Mrs. Duncan knew it, her daughter was at her side shouting a very heartful "Fuck yourself, LOSER." and hanging up with all her force. Of course, Mrs. Duncan didn't know that Darla had actually restrained her strength so that the phone wouldn't break.

"Care to explain this behaviour, Dar?" she demanded from her fuming daughter. 

"It happened some days ago. With all the rushing I had no time to tell you. We broke up. Bye bye. Finito."

"Why?" Joyce sighed. Just another thing gone wrong in Darla's life.

"I found him kissing another girl," Darla explained succinctly.

"My poor baby..." Before Darla could avoid it, Joyce had embraced her in typical motherly fashion. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry to hear that. It must have been awful."

"It was." She disengaged from her mother's hug and went towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"At least you won't see him on the weekend." Her mother said. Darla tossed her a confused look. "You're confined to your room for a week, remember? It must be a relief not to have to go to the Bronze and find him with that new girl. Guess it isn't that bad after all."

Darla glared incredulously at her mother. She was serious!

"It *is* bad." And after seeing her mother's unresponsive face, she added, "but I'll survive." And with that, she stomped up the stairs.

But one day I won't. Was Darla's thought as she slammed her door shut. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy loved Angelus. His dark looks, his fierce need for her. She had been only a girl when she met him but never in her life -or afterwards- did she regret being his companion.

But she also loved her freedom. Those moments when she could do as she pleased and not care about what Angelus could say or do. Just like now. This was what had driven her out of his sight in London. This was why she hadn't insisted on accompanying him in his hunt for the Watcher. She wanted to play. The moon was high and the night was so warm... No, it wasn't the night, she remembered, it was the young boy she had just bitten, the grandmother had not been as sweet and warm... Mmmm...

She smiled.

Every night the sky was made out of melodies. Each one embracing a particular story. Sometimes she could hear the voices of past epochs, sometimes, like in her dreams, she could see what would come to pass... Now it was different. All the songs were about a singular story, the stars narrated its start, its history and its end, all in one beautiful harmony, all just for Buffy.

The protagonist was just like her, her voice was just like hers... It didn't take long until she understood it: In this story she still was the goody-goody defender of the living world. What she could not grasp was how her Angelus could still be at her side though her goodness. She could see him everywhere: Guiding her, protecting her, driving hard into her... just as he had done during the last century and more. The characters were happy in that story and Buffy had to smile at their innocence. Glances, kisses, laughs and hopes... But they lost it all... The innocence went to Hell and their happiness lead them to it. 

// To Hell and back for her, // the stars were singing. // _My Hell and back for him_, // others chorused.

Now Buffy didn't like the story anymore. 

// I love you. I need you. I try not to. Close your... //

// Forever, that's... All I see... All I want... //

// I love you. //

// Always. //

She tried to stop the voices but they filled her. She put her hands on her ears but...

Half kisses, half hugs and half dreams... Buffy witnessed every one of them. Couldn't the stars choose something better to show her? She would gladly see their deaths, their blood running on the ground, but they kept calling them Buffy and Angel and though the strange name she could never really wish for his death.

But he could, couldn't he? White snow and tears. And then...

// Not even death... I'm leaving. I try not to. I'm leaving you. //

// I gotta walk away from this... I love you... //

// All I see... is how badly I want to kiss you. // 

// All I want... _I want my life to be with you. //_

For the third time in her unlife, Buffy felt unbidden tears staining her cheeks.

Hers were not the only ones. She could feel the sadness in a rightful – Too rightful! Damn him! – vampire. She heard the cries of a broken girl along with her best friend. // _I cannot breathe..._ // She witnessed their paths growing different, the non-words //...it hurts so much...//and the non-glances// I will never forget... //speeding through the distance to tell of a withstanding love.

// Even if I was blind... I want my life to be with you... //

// I don't... I can't change... //

//... this freak show,... is never over //

// Silence Fire Alone. //

// Does forever sound good for you? Forever, that's the whole point of it. //

The stars were crying now, they told her of desperate and bittersweet love. She heard the tale of tears and never-said good-byes. And always oh so beautiful! and always oh so bittersweet!. But she didn't like bittersweet. She preferred Angelus' sweet kisses, sweet with warm blood and desire. She didn't want to hear the cries of the Slayer in the tale. 

Shut up! 

The stars kept singing... _// I still don't like him //_

...and crying... _// Thanks. // _

...and... "SHUT UP!"

A kissing couple stopped to glare at her from their booth. She would save them for later. Now she wanted some peace. Some silent peace without crying good-two-shoes Slayers and singing stars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhmm... I think there were enough B/A quotes to insert here another one... Nah! There's NEVER enough B/A...

WILLOW: (about Angel) He's delirious. He thought I was Buffy. 

OZ: You too, huh?

ME: In the worst moments, when everything B/A-ish seems lost without remedy, I still think that when Angel's delirious he'll call for Buffy... Is that denial? Hell, no! 


	7. Chapter 4d

"Reality is for people who lack imagination." -- Anonymous ****

TITLE: Complex Cycles 4d

AUTHOR: Leni 

DISCLAIMER and NOTES in 4a

RATING: Plain PG. Well, maybe PG-13 for the very last scene...

FEEDBACK: Uhmm... be sure that I *really* want to write the next chapter... Also, be sure that I *won't* do it if nobody is interested in the story. Being no psychic, I guess you'll have to tell me yourself if you're interested or not. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened in Chapter 4c? Xander tries to warn Cordelia about the rumours of their relationship'. Meanwhile, Anya is busy at the Bronze trying to convince her clique of Cordelia's slip'. Callie defends her. Ford finds Giles in one of the warehouses. Preferring to hunt with Buffy, Angelus orders his minion to watch the Watcher but wait for him for the attack. The Anointed sends two of his best fighters to summon Angelus and Buffy. After leaving Angelus, Buffy suffers of strange hallucinations... ghosts of a Slayer's life and glimpses of bittersweet conversations tease her to the brink of madness... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was still wondering the meaning of her visions. No, it had not been a vision. Voices telling her... what? She was not the Slayer anymore, and Angelus never was... that thing. A guilty soul! Buffy had to laugh at it. Angelus guilty? Never! 

But then, what had it all meant?

That was when she felt the strangers' presence nearing her. "What do you want?" she asked the shadows of a near alley. All her instincts were screaming that said alley was not as deserted as it appeared to be. The two figures coming out of there only confirmed her suspicions.

"The Anointed One had asked for you and your mate, Slayer," one of them spoke.

Her gaze darkened. She hated that name. Now she hated this messenger and his boss for even uttering it. She was *not* the Slayer. "Oh, how nice of him. Does he want to have tea with me? Tell him I'm busy right now. Angelus is busy, too. We have a child to educate and another to spoil, you know?"

Both figures neared her, cautiously invading her personal space. "The Anointed doesn't care about your petty inner problems, Slayer," the other one spoke. Under the robe Buffy could see a child, no more than sixteen when he was turned and from the aura he presented, it hadn't been a long time since his change.

"I don't think I'm liking your tone of voice," she told him conversationally, "Else, *my* problems aren't petty." She grabbed him and twisted his neck in one fluid movement. "Yours are." She should have killed the other one, she thought now, the one who had dared call her... by that horrid title.

She looked up from the ashes at her feet and her eyes encountered those of the second robed vampire. For a moment his pupils held fury and vengeance, but a second later it was replaced with a deep fear, one born from the cold smile the blonde vampiress was directing to him.

"Tell the Anointed I'll pass his message on to Angelus. Tell him we'll come by tomorrow. And please, try not to surprise us."

She took a wooden stake out of a hidden pocket and tossed it at the fearful vampire. He grabbed it in the air and she smiled. The message was clear: She could have taken him out if she had wanted, and she wasn't up to any games.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Cordy!" Callie called when Cordelia was at earshot. 

"Hi Callie. Nice dress." She made a note *not* to buy it. It would be a real bummer to have the same dress as her co-cheerleader. Who knows, with a bit of luck maybe a vampire would find her and before Darla could come to the rescue Callie's dress would be destroyed. She *really* liked it.

"Hi Cordy, we were just talking about you. Isn't that so, girls?" Aurora said innocently.

Cordy noted that many girls excused themselves to the bathroom and some others made a rush to the bar. She pasted a smile on her face. "What is it?"

"Well, here Anya was telling us about your new date."

Anya smiled and stared at Cordelia. It seemed that Aurora *had* believed her. What would Cordelia say now? She opened her mouth in surprise, "Wow, gossip *does* run around here."

"Is it true, Cordy?" Sophie asked.

"Well... It's not sure but..." her eyes suddenly lightened. "Yes. It is. And just there he comes."

Anya turned around in hopes of seeing Harris coming towards them. What?! It was not. Instead of the dark-haired boy there was an *older* guy in *nice* clothes and *gorgeous* body... She could feel Sophie's and Callie's hard looks on her. Damn. How did she know...?

When the guy finally reached them, he bound his arm around Cordelia's shoulder and grinned. Half the girls melted then and there.

"Girls, this is Tom Warner, my date," Cordelia informed everyone. He came! He came! 

"Just call me Tom."

-------------------------------------------------

He had arrived at the Bronze little after her. He had even seen her as she neared her 'friends' and as she went with them to a nearby table full with unknown guys. *Older* guys. Well, he didn't care. Let some of her little friends tell her about the rumours, he had tried before. It was not his fault if the snob princess had cancelled their chat.

Maybe he would meet her later, when she was alone. Though he seriously doubted she would be alone for a long time. He had learned early in life that girls tended to hate loneliness. Why else would they go in groups to the bathroom? As if they would get lost in the way!

He was in the middle of an interesting thought about the red-headed girl at the door Did she come alone? Does she have a boyfriend? Have I already asked her to dance and been dumped? when he spotted a blue head near the stage. He could recognise that head anywhere. Who else would wear those blue streaks than Daniel Osbourne?

He liked Oz, he really did. Although he was one year his senior, Oz had always showed a great deal of respect for Xander's talents. That was way more than any of his other fellow students felt. However, that was not the reason why he was now nearing the blue-headed musician. He had some things to tell him, and then -maybe- he could settle on chatting amiably with him for a while. That is, if Oz didn't abandon his passive act for a moment and leave him with a bloody nose.

Xander trusted himself not to go that far. 

"Hi Oz."

"Xander," he acknowledged, "Good to see you."

"Same here. Devon isn't near, is he?"

"Why?" He was becoming rapidly tired of people lecturing him for things Devon had done. They were best friends, true, but that didn't mean they shared the same brain.

"I just don't think I wanna see your friend in the near future. He acted pretty rotten towards Dar. That kind of thing just isn't done. Much less to Darla, who certainly doesn't deserve them."

"You are right."

"I am?" He had expected Oz to give at least an excuse for Devon's behaviour. "Look Xander, Cordelia was just here. Believe me, I've heard every little thing about Devon from here to Mars. If you wanna give me the Cliff's Notes of Devon being a bastard, I'm sorry, Cordelia beat you to the place."

"Oh well, I'll have to save them for Devon himself." Oz didn't say a thing. "But now, seriously, is he coming? Do you guys play tonight?"

"Yes, but not here. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay for tomorrow. You never know. It has already happened that some band breaks something and then the owners make you pay cuz you can't prove that *you* didn't do it."

Xander decided to change the subject. If he could not harass Devon verbally, then he would stand for a nice chat with Oz. "Oh, I understand now, you wanna make sure you receive tomorrow the same you left yesterday."

"Exactly."

"And will you play at the dance?"

The musician shook his head. "It's still not sure. The Student Council still has to decide between us and a DJ from LA." He paused as if realising something. "To tell you the truth I'd prefer the DJ, then at least I would have time to really enjoy the dance."

"So I guess you already have a date." Oz was a lucky guy, Xander thought. He was hoping Darla would consider going with him. Of course, knowing his luck, it was sure that there was a Hellmouth occurrence that day ad he would spend the night running after – or from – the nastier habitants of Sunnydale.

"Something like that," Oz responded. Maybe he should ask Veruca the next time he saw her. If the kiss from earlier was any indication, then, yeah, he had a date for the dance.

"Good for you." 

Suddenly, it was as if Oz had lost all interest in the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------

He had felt it for some minutes and he had paid half attention to what his friend was saying and the other half to his surroundings. Then he saw her. She was just some meters away from him. Suddenly, it was as if she had felt him too Had she? and turned around to look him in the eyes. They beckoned him to her side. He had no option but to acquiescence.

"I'm sorry, Xander. A friend of mine is here. See you later, ok?

"Bye Oz." Xander observed the musician for a while and saw how he neared the beautiful redheaded girl. "Wow, Oz, you sure have taste!" he called after him.

Oz didn't even hear him. Those eyes were calling his name without knowing that his were doing the same to her. Hi again, beloved. 

Beloved?? Since when? I just met her yesterday! 

Since always. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia was having a great night. She hadn't been so sure if Tom would come or not but now that he had... she was in Heaven.

Tom was the son of one her father's associates. A senior at the local College and rich enough to give her the greatest wedding on the world. Snap out of it! Of course, first she had to convince him that she was worthy of his attention. Well, she was Cordelia Chase and she was about to have a new boyfriend.

She smiled at the thought.

She looked at her table and noticed Anya staring right at her. Normally she liked the girl, she was fun to be with and always had the best gossip to share. Not that I don't have some of my own! However, right now she felt nearly...in danger ... Must be the whole Hellmouth-syndrome She just furrowed a little deeper in Tom's embrace and continued dancing. Later, she would have to thank the DJ for putting a slow song.

Anya had no right to be angry with her. Hell! She had even asked Tom to bring some of his friends with him! It was not her fault if the blonde girl couldn't snatch one for herself. From the corner of her eye, she could see Callie leaning closer to one of them. She didn't have a bad taste; if she hadn't met Tom first...

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked up and smiled. That damn book better help me! "About you."

He smiled back and they continued dancing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the music was irritating. Blazing instruments and voices that should be ripped out from their vocal cords. Nobody should deserve to listen this and yet half the teenagers in Sunnydale were here, dancing, singing, speaking, and just being. She didn't like it. She preferred the silence on the night, the quiet of her home in the day.

She spotted a quiet boy near the stairs. She silently went to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. She liked him, he was different, he could have loved her, she mused... maybe in another tale...

The boy snapped out of his musings and looked at her. He gulped and blushed furiously. He tried to speak but didn't find his voice; his second attempt had better results.... "Uh... do I know you?"

"No, you don't know me... yet."

Xander gulped again "You looking for someone?" 

"Maybe just for you."

His blush intensified. Buffy smiled. She had just found her late dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was transfixed. A beautiful girl was obviously interested in him. Her blonde hair felt graciously on her face. For a moment he saw Darla in her but the moment was dispelled when he saw her eyes. They were of the same colour but at the same time so different. They looked older than Darla's, as if she had witnessed too many things already Oh man! How can you know all this from just a look? Get a grip on yourself, Harris! She is only a girl. An older girl, a curveous girl, one who is still looking at you... To top it off she was dressed to the nines and oh boy! He was behaving like a stupid teenager You *are* a stupid teenager! He interrupted the little voice before she bored and left.

"Are you new in town?" 

"You could say that."

'Are you new in town?' Can't you manage a lamer question? "Is that a new model?" he said signalling the strange red spot on her blouse. Oh great, *now* you come show me you *can* do it...

She laughed merrily patting the smeared blood her last prey had left on her top. "Yes. Very new, I just acquired it today. You like it?"

Now she thinks you are gay. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." He was sweet and good-looking. She stared him form head to toes. It seemed that the boy was working out. Good, nothing better than some healthy blood for dinner. "Do you come here often?"

"Yes. Sometimes with my friends but right now I'm on my own." Good, don't let her know that your 'friends' are the girl you have a crush on and the one who hates you more than a passé outfit...

"Good" she smiled. This was going to be an easy prey. Who knows, maybe she should bring him to the mansion and to the nice chamber with the chains in the basement. He looked as if he could resist it for some hours...

Xander grinned. They had been speaking for some minutes now and she was still here. This had to be a new record. But of course, fate was never kind for him as he realised that a figure was missing in a nearby mirror. He turned to her and smiled nervously. Why did it have to happen to him!? The boy who was dancing with one of his classmates was clearly looking for more than a nightstand... damn! And just when he had found a girl who liked him!

"Ehh..."

"Buffy," she supplied

"Look, Buffy," he said, "I've just remembered that I had to do a favour for one of my friends. I'm really sorry, but..."

"It's ok. I understand." And she did, she had followed his gaze to the mirror, and noticed the same as he. So the boy knew about vampires. Interesting. Angelus would find this interesting, too.

"So I guess, this is it for now. Well, I'm leaving," he said, "see you around 'cause we both come here."

"Sure. Bye." She waved him off with a nice smile.

Xander had to remind himself that Aurora -a girl who didn't even *like* him- needed his help in a death-or-life case. He sighed. To think he was abandoning a beautiful girl to chase off some over-hormonal vampire! "See you around 'cause we both come here... Very suave. Very not pathetic," he murmured while going rescue the unaware Juliet.

Buffy smiled. Oh well, there went a lost prey. She turned and saw another boy grinning lasciviously at her. She smiled back. Yeah, she truly loved her freedom. She went towards her new prey... This was going to be fun...

"Hi. I'm Buffy"

"Parker Abrahms.Nice to meet you, Buffy."

---------------------------------------------------

After leaving his new home, he had come directly to this club. Even if he would find no information about his query, there were lots of young, easy girls.

Those always made the best aperitifs.

Now, nearly three hours after sundown, he could clearly feel the dark aura of an Aurelius in the vicinity. 

Angelus! 

He forgot all about his beautiful prey grinding against him and rushed outside before the trail could vanish at all. Too late. When he finally reached the street every trace had already disappeared. Damn it! He stomped his foot on the floor. Nevertheless, he *had* felt it and that was a huge step towards his success. So, it seems you are really here, Angelus... Now it is only a matter of time. 

He turned back and entered to the club again, He still had some unfinished business with a beautiful prey...

-----------------------------------------------------

When he had come back to the tables near the stairs he hadn't been able to find... What was her name? Buffy, idiot, Buffy! Buffy. Damn! Just when things were looking up in the dating department, the Hellmouth had to intervene. Now Xander just wanted to go home and sleep. His encounter with the vampire had drained him. God knew how Darla could do it every night, and several times each one. 

However, what Xander wanted was not what he could do. He needed to find Cordelia. Why he wanted to warn her before her noisy friends did was beyond his comprehension. Let her be mobbed by her Cordettes! But he couldn't do it. He also wanted to know *who* had begun the rumour. He was sure Cordy would be more useful than all his knowledge. Grapevines had always been her concern.

Therefore, he waited at a table for her to be alone. Cordelia, alone? In the Bronze? He should have known it was an impossible mission. What he was surprised about was the fact that her shriek still hadn't been heard. Well, at least nobody had told her yet, he thought with relief.

Just as he was reconsidering the decision of catching up with her, he distinguished her figure leaving her group and veering towards the girl's bathroom. He had better hurry up before she reached her destination. No amount of awkward friendship' would make him step into prohibited territory. Not that she would appreciate it if he did, anyway.

When he had finally reached her he grabbed her arm. Cordelia's reaction was a yelp and a midway stopped slap in his cheek's direction.

"Xander! What do you think you-"

"We have to talk," he interrupted her simply.

"About what?" 

About what, indeed? 

Seeing his hesitation she said, "Look., Harris, I'm going to the girl's restroom. So... unless you're planning on following me... Get lost."

"Wait, Cordy. Look what I wanted to tell you is that I heard that... Larry told me that..." Heck, why was it so difficult to cut it and tell her that...

"Cordy?"

Xander nearly moaned. It was Harmony Kendall and his last chance of Cordy actually handling a conversation with him was gone. Damn it! 

Harmony glanced at him from head to toes and shook her head in disapprobation. Then she turned to Cordelia and her mood changed visibly. "Oh Cordy! You won't believe it! Richard has invited us to his party and he and Tom *insists* on you coming along."

Cordelia smiled. "Ha! Didn't I tell you he would fall for my charms, Harm? I have him in the palm of my hand." 

Xander rolled his eyes. 

Harmony smiled sweetly. Tom was *mine*, bitch! "What are you doing with this loser?" she said instead, staring down at Xander.

"I don't know. He says he wants to tell me something." 

"Oh yeah? And what is it about?" Harmony asked him.

Xander ignored her and turned to Cordelia. "Cordelia, it is *late*," he hissed meaningfully. One thing was to let her ignore and insult him and another to let her become the screaming dinner of some vampire.

"Not everybody has to go to bed at nine o'clock, Harris." She fingered her necklace and stared at him intently. It was a cross necklace. 

Xander understood. Anyway, just to settle their positions in front of Harmony... "Hey, Cordy. Just watch whom *you* go to bed with. We don't want a suicidal guy in Sunnydale, do we?" 

Harmony huffed and tugged at Cordelia's arm leading her away.

Xander just laughed at his friend's outraged face. With Harmony practically dragging her, she was unable to answer Xander's taunt. He laughed louder. Who would think that Harmony would ever do him a favour?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just some steps more and freedom was his. 

He grabbed his bag and his ticket in the other hand and stepped on the night-bus.

A mocking laugh welcomed him. "Good night, Watcher. Planning on a little vacation?"

"A-Angelus, h-how did you f-find me?" he said the words while running his head through all the scenarios. Finally, he realised that he was still complete. That had to be a good sign.

"I couldn't let you leave, you know. You are a guest at my home and you still don't know how good of a host I can be."

Truly, Giles didn't think he would want that. "How?" he asked nervously.

"You still have a lot to learn, *Watcher*," he practically spit the last word, "such as being aware of someone following you."

"But I didn't leave a trace!"

Just now, he noticed the vampires behind Angelus' back. They all chuckled softly. Angelus himself smiled darkly.

"And to leave enough half-bled corpses to form a coherent trail is not a trace?" Buffy's words had really served the minions to find him. The stench of blood had attracted them, and trailing from one killing spot to the other they had found this place. "You *really* have much to learn. But don't worry, I'll teach you everything."

Half of him was relieved when hearing that his Sire would teach him something, at least that meant there was still time left for him. The other half shuddered thinking what 'everything' could entail.

"What happens now?"

"You come with me. Buffy is waiting for your return impatiently. She thinks you are in her debt. You know, I'd recommend not to kill her pets... it puts her in a lousy mood and... I was beginning to like the kitten."

Giles didn't move.

"Did you hear me, Watcher? Begin walking. I'm sure that the guys wouldn't like to carry you all the way home."

Giles looked at the 'guys'. All of them wore expressions of wanting to do much more than just carrying him anywhere. They were watching his every movement, alert to any surprise. Giles suddenly felt amused at the situation. What were they thinking? He was just one, he would never be able to charge against them and win... would he? He raised his eyebrows teasingly. "What happens here, Angelus? You can't take me one on one now?"

Surprisingly, Angelus just raised one corner of his mouth. "Of course I can, Watcher." He made a gesture and the vampires backed down. "It's just that Buffy insists that you shall stay alive." He shrugged. "I hope that some scratches won't upset her." Giles didn't even have time to fully register Angelus' words before a fist collided with his nose and his world went black. 

--------------------------------------------------

Darla was at the cemetery. Yes, she was still grounded and yes, her mother would kill her if she discovered this. She just couldn't help herself.

She had scurried out her window after her parents went to sleep, and she had every intention of going back before they woke. It was not as if they would notice her absence anyway, they weren't awake for *anything* during the night anymore. Darla laughed at the idea of her parents having sex. She was lucky of having being conceived 17 years ago, no wonder she had never had any siblings.

The soft sound of earth being tugged from under her feet snapped her out of her reverie. Damn it! She was back to slaying newbies!

She had gone to the darkest part of the town and interrogated that bastard. Nothing. There were rumours of something new in Sunnydale but nothing concrete. It could be just a fledging having a great ego or an actual Master keeping a low profile. There wasn't even someone -or something, depending of the point of view - who claimed Giles' death. That could mean two things: that the killer had fled town out of fear or that he was so dreaded that nobody dared to take his place, out of fear too. Either way, it was not bringing her closer to avenging her Watcher's death.

Of course, it always helped a little to kill her prey, she thought as she poured a bottle of Holy Water on the vampire's face. Smoke filled the air.

This would be fun.

-------------------------------------------------

Just one stroke to the heart and the last one was dust. It had been a hard fight, even for her. Funny, it had been a long time since she sweat while killing vampires. Demons were another thing, but here she was, feeling the cold air of the night mix with her wet skin, freezing her.

Maybe Gwendolyn was right... her enemies were uncommonly stronger here. Well, just a challenge more to pass. It would not be so difficult. When she had passed years of training and fighting demons larger than her and Gwendolyn together and spending nearly half a year as the official Slayer, then this could not be *that* difficult.

Before she had much time to think about it a sharp pain exploded in her back. She turned around and kneeled quickly enough to dodge the next hit. No, she had not forgotten a vampire. This one had large thorns on his arms and his feet. It would leave slash scars that would hopefully heal by tomorrow.

If not... well... she doubted that the guy at the gas station would find them a great turn on.

--------------------------------------------------

They had arrived at the mansion just some minutes ago. After ordering Harry and Victor to bind their prisoner to the chair, Angelus had taken a seat on the sofa, waiting patiently for the Watcher to recover consciousness. He wondered where Buffy could be right now. She had promised to wait for him at home. After all, wasn't she the most interested in retrieving this vampire?

"He is already awake, Master."

It was true. The Watcher was slowly awakening from his slumber. Some seconds afterwards, he was trying unsuccessfully to snap his bounds open.

"Don't waste your energy. Harry may not be the brains of my pack but he does know how to make a good knot." In one corner, Harry smiled at the unexpected praise. He hadn't thought that his Master still remembered his special' ability. He had not been a sailor for years in vain, after all. Even after encountering Mr. O'Connor' in a bar decades ago, he had not forgotten some things.

Angelus went on unaware of his minion's thoughts. "Do you know how I used to punish the likes of you?" The figure tied to the tiny, uncomfortable chair shook his head. "You're a Watcher. You sure know of it. Come on, Watcher, tell me what shall be done."

"..."

"So you don't answer..." Angelus sighed in annoyance. "Do you fear me Watcher? You should. Bad thing Buffy has spoken for you. I'd like to test my old abilities on you... oh well, we all must do sacrifices for our other half, don't we? Oops, forgot you wouldn't know a thing about it."

"I don't fear you, Angelus. " He was lying and they both knew it. "I've read of your actions against various Watchers over the ages. You've tortured and killed them, not that I find a fault in it. But Angelus, don't you think you're lacking equipment in this new house?"

Angelus laughed. "You still haven't seen the furthest room of the basement, have you?" 

Giles shook his head. True, he had slept in the basement, in that decrepit room near the stairs, but he hadn't gone further than that. Then Angelus had led him to another room in a corner of the first floor. To escape, he had just crossed the house from that room to the main door - fighting successfully the only vampire which had tried to stop him... 

"I'd love to show every detail to you. Maybe you'd even get to see the remains of the weakling who let you escape." Now Giles understood why he still hadn't seen that vampire... Angelus continued his discourse. "Else, Watcher, even if I didn't own those great tools already... Bare hands are always the best utensils. I wonder if it would be worth it to confront Buffy's wrath if I killed you once for all."

"You better not, lover."

Angelus glanced towards the door and saw his dear mate standing nonchalantly some meters before him. "Buffy! I was waiting for you, baby." 

"I'm sorry, Angelus. Those boys took more time than I had intended." Meaning: The boy she had met at the Bronze – not the nice one (what was his name?) but the other – had invited her to his fraternity to show the newcomer around'. He had even tried the whole I'm.Lonely.And.Nobody.Understands.Me.Like.You.Do' line. Males had not changed in the century she'd been on Earth, Buffy mused. He had even expected her to sleep with him right away, nervous' excuses about someone waiting for her at home had been enough for him to let her go. Of course, he had made plainly clear that she was welcomed to go back. Buffy intended to take him up on the offer. Invited as she was to the house, it surely would be fun to visit the naughty boy and his friends some night. "You wouldn't believe the dinner I prepared for us..." she smirked.

Angelus grinned happily and looked at the bound figure. "Look, Watcher! Buffy is already here! I guess we can begin our activities now." As an afterthought he added, "I hope you've had a good meal today, Watcher, cuz it will be the last unless I decide otherwise." He paused and looked around the room. "Ford!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Bring him to the basement." He reached his hand out towards Buffy, she took it with a smile. "Buffy and I will get there shortly."

"Yes, Master." With just a minor hand movement minions moved towards the Watcher and carried him. When he saw that they were well in their way towards the basement he bowed his head in the couple's direction. "Buffy, Angelus, shall I chain him already?" He smirked when he saw Angelus growl at the use of his given name. Only Buffy's touch distracted him from saying anything.

"Don't. We'll do as we see fit afterwards," she said. 

Ford nodded seriously and motioned to leave the room. "Oh!" Buffy called after him, "We've left you a young present in your room. One of the girls should be taking care of it." Buffy grinned. "I'm sure they'd gladly bring in some pizza if you want to keep her for a while. Carla is particulary fond of delivery-boys..." 

"Thanks, my queen." He winked and blew a kiss in her direction. Buffy giggled.

Five seconds later, Ford was sure that he was still alive' thanks to Buffy's fast action. Last thing he had seen, they were kissing madly in the middle of the living room

-----------------------------------------------

The candles were still burning when the robed figure arrived. He went directly to the dais and kneeled before the throne.

Complete silence ensued in the whole room. Not even the sound of breathing interrupted it.

"The Slayer has received your message, Master," the bowed vampire said.

The boy in the throne nodded seriously. "I see... Where is your companion, Dalton?"

"She managed to kill Jesse before accepting your invitation," Dalton informed him with a deep growl. While not friends or anything like that, Dalton respected the young vampire. He didn't like the turn his reputation would take once everyone knew that he had let his partner's killer go unpunished, either.

"That's a shame. Jesse had potential. Oh well, he was still a rookie after all. I think we can afford his loss. Did she tell you anything more?"

"Yes. She recommended us not to surprise' them. She sent this as her personal reply." He tossed his leader the Slayer's stake. Collin grabbed it.

"She's good. I don't doubt that her tempestuous character is what drew our best champion to her. But she is too wild... too wild for her own good." He twirled the stake in his hands. Buffy Summers. She was a worthy member of the order of Aurelius, her capability only compared to Angelus'. He would have liked to win them both to his side... the possibilities were infinite if they were together!

The plan was another, though. There was no need to have a threat such as theirs hanging over his head. The old Master had taught him one thing above all: Don't tame your enemies, eliminate them.

-----------------------------------------------

They were now in the basement. They had decided to leave the Watcher bound to the chair. He made such a funny picture, Buffy had explained.

"You are a lot like Mr. Dominic, did you know that?" she began. Both men looked at her. Angelus in worry, Giles in surprise.

"W-What?" the latter whispered.

She neared his chair with a menacing demeanour. "Haven't you done your homework, Watcher? You *know* who Mr Dominic is. Don't lie to me!" She slapped him. Suddenly she remembered a fraction of her vision. 

// A cemetery. Friendship. Betrayal. //

// Lie to me. //

What was Ford doing there?

"He lied to her," she slurred at last, "he told her that the bad guys always lost and that she would always triumph. Liar!" She neared him. "I died. *We* died and still the bad guy laughed at us. I should kill you just for that!"

Angelus went to her from behind and tried to take her in his arms. Buffy threw him a look and he relented. This was *her* business. She turned back to the Watcher and kneeled until her face was just in front of his. Giles nearly shivered at the fury in her eyes.

"I really want to, you know? I'd like to hear your pitiful begs and your final screams. But then what would I do? I need your help. It should have been easy, Watcher." She sighed and caressed his face with a tender touch. Angelus growled. "You helped us, we let you leave and all would be right in the world." Giles suddenly felt the smooth fingertips on his cheek turn to nails. She kept on speaking, unaware of her prisoner's reaction. "Of course, there wouldn't be any pointy horns or black hats... but did we ever believe you? Of course that poor, lost girl did. I won't. I'm happy now, and I will show you how to be happy without burdening duties and dying wishes."

Angelus interrupted her ranting. He didn't know where this rage had come from. "What do you want to do with him, luv?"

Buffy looked at him, then at her bloody fingers. She made a sign of disgust and cleaned them on Giles' shirt. "Let him think about what he's done. Let him suffer a bit. Leave him in the darkness of his lonely life. He will soon learn how to respect his elders. He will never lie anymore. Not to me, at least." She stopped pondering a new idea. "But first... could you give me the whip?"

Angelus grinned and nodded. At last! He would see some good action! He went to the cupboard in the corner of the room and opened the metallic door. He searched through it for a moment and then presented Buffy with a brand new whip. "Are you sure you won't need something else?"

"No." She glanced at the Watcher and smirked. "That will be enough."

"As you wish."

Watching his Elders interact, Giles discovered what no Watcher had ever suspected in the century these two vampires had roamed the earth together. Angelus was power. Buffy was power. Nevertheless, at the end, it was not the bicentennial vampire the one who gave the orders, that privilege was reserved for the tiny, crazy vampire. Buffy had the blood of a Slayer, and maybe she was the only happy Slayer in the history. Lord knew how powerful a happy Slayer was, especially when she had the unshaken support of one of the strongest forces in the vampire world.

He screamed at the slashing pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, I had prepared a nice anti-B/S quote... But, considering that last scene I think I'll put a sweet Buffy-Giles scene...

GILES: I was ten years old when my father told me I was destined to become a Watcher. 

BUFFY: And were you thrilled beyond all measure? 

GILES: No. I had a very definite about my future. I was going to become a fighter pilot. Or possibly a grocer.

ME: I miss the Watcher. But then, I also miss Oz and Doyle and, very specially, Angel. Hey! I just noticed something! Joss always makes the *guys* disappear! What's the what with the girls staying in their roles season after season and amen?


	8. Chapter 5a

TITLE: Complex Cycles 5  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my computer and my cat. Give me Angel (The REAL one, please!) and they'll be yours.  
DISTRIBUTION: E-mail me and we will talk about it.  
SUMMARY: A date, two loves, one discovering and a nice torture... Just another normal day in this universe...  
SPOILERS: Seasons 1,2,3,4 of BtVS and Season 1 of A:tS  
AN: Remember. This is an *very* ALTERNATE universe fic.  
RATING: I'm happy to announce that somehow I've managed to keep this at PG-14... ain't you proud? BUT that happened only 'cause I promised my muse total freedom for chapter 6... *sighs*  
FEEDBACK: You write it, I write this. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Day 5, Sunday______________"Discoverings"  
  
  
  
He had felt the sun rising a long time ago. Still, he could not bring himself to sleep.  
  
It must have had something to do with the stinging and the bruising and the movement of his bones as they returned to their right places on their own accord.  
  
Yes, the Ripper was hurting everywhere now.  
  
He could not recall ever being in so much pain. And that was saying a lot considering his exhaustive training as a Watcher and -just back to the near past - his encounter with the deadly couple some nights ago, when the blonde girl had gleefully watched as he screamed and pleaded. No, not for his life, but for his death. What a fool he'd been then, the Ripper mused now.  
  
Still, never had the aftermath shocked him so much. The torture-enduring 'lessons' in London could be put as mere child's play in comparison to what Buffy and Angelus had done to him that first night, and even that was nothing comparing to this last punishment.  
  
Apparently, Buffy's odd decision of letting him live had nothing to do with leaving him unharmed. When he thought about her achievements with just a whip and her bare hands, he couldn't help but shudder in anticipation. When would they teach him how to be the torturer instead of the torturee?  
  
Of course, the Ripper thought when a tearing ache parted from his hands, he could not forget about Angelus. After some hours of just watching detachedly as his lover disciplined the newest member of his family He had convinced her to step aside and enjoy the view as he culminated her work. Buffy had whined a little and pouted a lot but in the end had acquiesced to her Sire's demand. Mostly because she knew how much the performance would please her, of course. And it had... much to her delight and the Ripper's torment.  
  
Now, he pictured Angelus' smirk as he dislodged each finger from its socket with infinite patience; Buffy's twin grin and soft giggle when he finally cried out at the pain. Angelus' use of the whip had been nearly non-existent; instead he had applied his unique and sinister imagination. There had even been a point where he thought he would simply pass out from the sheer pain. That was when he had actually heard Buffy sigh and tell her lover to stop it. The Ripper had been impressed -if not necessarily surprised- when the older vampire complied.  
  
Of course, that brief break had only served to make him plainly aware of the hours that followed, now with Buffy and Angelus working alternatively and sometimes even together on him.  
  
A new wave of pain engulfed him, this time coming from his slashed ankles. Before now, he had never thought that those small points of bones and flesh could hurt so much. He recalled the blonde vampiress babbling about never letting him go and making sure he would complete his part of the deal. What deal she was talking about, the Ripper had no idea.  
  
Yes, he decided, those vampires could maintain him here for the moment; he was not fool enough to want to break out now that he was so thoroughly watched - and needed, too? That would be an advantage for him. But, in the end, the Ripper had his own plans.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When Tara woke up, it was to blink her eyes against the harsh day of light. For a second or two she basked in the loving feeling of the nature on her skin she smirked inwardly. But even as she was just joking to herself, she could not help but compare her lover -the feeling of her hands, of her lips, of her smile and her love- to the bright radiance which lifted her spirits just because of its presence.   
  
Tara grinned.   
  
When she rolled over to accommodate herself around the sleeping body of her lover, she caught sight of the clock at the wall. She groaned in dismay and closed her eyes. If she didn't hurry, she would be late. Their leader had insisted that they held their meeting in the local library and said place was on the other side of town. And she had to walk to get there!  
  
It was all her parents' fault for not buying her a nice car. But then, Tara recalled, maybe it was much better if they didn't spare her a second thought. Suddenly depressed, the blonde girl put the covers away and -careful not to wake Willow- made her way to the shower.  
  
Yes, a nice hot shower was the best way to keep away the memories and get her on the right track to begin the day. After all, it was not every day that she cast a spell to protect her house just to get into worse problems because of it. Willow -and, consequently, herself- were in BIG Trouble. On the good side, at least, if he had been dumb enough to be tricked by an amateur like Willow, then *maybe* it wasn't that bad.   
  
Tara wasn't sure of that last part, though.   
  
She needed to form a plan. Quickly. She had spent half the night soothing Willow's fears and the other half trying to solve their current situation. Maybe if she contracted some bodyguards... Lexam demons were neutral, and, with the right amount of Marnox Root, their fee could be easily covered. Yeah, that would be a good beginning. Of course, if this vampire was as powerful as his blood-force suggested, Lexam demons would not be a big obstacle. Still, as of yet, they were her best option.  
  
.  
  
Maybe it would be easier to think further after she had showered. It had been a long night, and a shower sounded relaxing enough.  
  
She would wake Willow up afterwards.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Angelus couldn't sleep. With all the adrenaline coursing through his system after last night, it was impossible to find rest between his sheets. He couldn't understand how Buffy could be sleeping the sleep of the innocent. Personally, he felt edgy and restless. Maybe it was due to not having finished off his latest prey... he had been so near to seeing that annoying librarian turn to dust. If only Buffy hadn't been there to stop him... but nooo, he scowled at the memory, she had actually stopped the stake. It had been a perfect shot, Angelus recalled, straight to the heart... If only Buffy hadn't been there...  
  
If Buffy hadn't been there, he would have never turned that damned Watcher. She had been the one to insist that *someone else* had to do the researching and now she was the one determining that he had to be kept alive. Well, he had witnessed the accuracy of her feelings often enough, and if she said that they needed the Watcher, then they needed the Watcher. Period. Else, how could he contradict his Princess' whims?  
  
If she wanted that vampire alive, then he would let him live. Which didn't mean that he couldn't play a little more with his broken remains.  
  
Leaving the bedroom, he went to the first floor and barked his orders to the few minions gathered in one of the outer rooms. They reeked of alcohol and their steps were clumsy at the best, but Angelus was sure that they would carry his order flawlessly. After all, how difficult could it be to drain one of the boys from the reserve?  
  
In effect, short minutes afterwards, one of them presented him with a bowl. His face automatically changed at the smell of fresh blood. He grinned satisfied. If it got such a reaction from a well-fed vampire, what would happen to a famished - and severely hurt - Watcher? He whistled an old Irish tune as he went towards the Watcher's chamber.  
  
Once there, he motioned the minion to open the door. Inside, the room was as silent as ever. Obviously, the breathing of the two persons present was not audible; how could something that was missing be audible?   
  
"What do you want?" he heard the sluggish voice of his Childe rasp out.  
  
"Just bringing you your meal of the day," Angelus responded.  
  
"I could smell it since before you came in, Angelus. You could have sent it with the minion you just told off," Giles said without shifting, every movement implied another dosage of raw pain. "Why are you *really* here?" he asked, not without a hint of bitterness in his voice.   
  
Angelus smirked and lowered the bowl he carried until it was on the floor, just beside the door and some good meters outside the Watcher's reach. "You know me well," he allowed. "Since Buffy insists on not killing you, I brought the blood." He shrugged. "Of course, that doesn't meant I've forgotten your lack of loyalty, Watcher." He turned back and opened the door with a flick of his wrist. "Enjoy the smell. It'll be a long time until you can actually taste it."  
  
Angelus smiled again when he heard the shifting mattress and the pained groan coming from the room.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Veruca woke up when she heard the loud banging at her door. She sighed, still sleepy, and waited five more seconds to begin the routine of each morning.  
  
"It's ok! I'm up, you ass!"  
  
She heard a male chuckle and then the oh-so-annoying voice saying, "You should treat me better, little sister, or maybe I'll let you sleep all day and let *Dad* call you for breakfast."  
  
Veruca stood up and walked towards her bedroom door. Opening it, she saw the familiar Tommy-patented smirk greeting her. "Get out of my way," she grumbled.  
  
He did it but, strangely, still followed her in her way to the bathroom. Maybe if she didn't acknowledge him... "Er... Veruca?" No such luck, of course. She stopped and faced him. For the first time, she noted that he seemed a little flustered, as if he didn't like what he was about to do. "What is it, Thomas?"  
  
He passed a hand through his short hair and looked at the floor. "Dad insists that I go with you today," he finally said.  
  
She stared at him incomprehensibly for some moments. Then it dawned on her. "Oh no," she murmured distressed. He just nodded. "You can't do this to me!"  
  
"This time it's not me, sis. The big man has spoken and you know that there's no other way."  
  
"B-but..." she stammered, "he cannot do that. I'm not a little girl anymore!" How could her father be so heartless? It was unfair! Unfair! "I won't let you. I wont let *him*!" she finally cried out.  
  
Thomas looked worriedly around them and shushed her. "Lower your voice or you won't get to go." Veruca just stared at him. "With or without me," he added seriously.  
  
"But it's unfair," she whispered, "It's a date, Thomas. It's meant for *two*."  
  
"I know." He looked sympathetically at the younger girl in front of him. "I promise I'll be good and won't say anything when you two are sucking face." Her gaze flew to him in a mixture of fury and amusement. He grinned down at her. "But if he tries anything else..." he threatened.  
  
She punched him lightly in the ribs. "I could lose you," she said defiantly.  
  
"I'd smell you and follow your track. It won't be pretty when I find you."  
  
"True enough." She paused. " But I still don't understand why Dad won't let me go alone. Daniel is nice. He could be a good addition to us..."  
  
"But Dad doesn't know it and he thinks you already spent too much time with a stranger."  
  
"But he is not a stranger!" she exclaimed, "He is special. I *know* it. I *feel* it. Thomas, can't you try to..."  
  
"Been there. Done that," he cut her off.  
  
Her shoulders slumped. "So I guess you already tried to appeal," she said already knowing the answer. Her brother nodded again. She sighed in defeat and, without another word, went back on her track to the bathroom. She ignored Thomas' attempts to soothe her. After some futile seconds of calling her name, he shrugged it off as crazy female hormones and went to the dining-room where their mother was waiting with those delicious pancakes.  
  
Veruca didn't notice him leaving.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"How is my favourite girl doing?"  
  
Darla looked up her vanity table to gaze into her father's grey eyes. She smiled merrily. "Don't let Mom hear that or she'll get jealous," she chirped and instantly regretted it. Henry's face clouded over as he gazed over her room.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, dear," he said. The tone in his voice made Darla wince. She should have known better than to say it, but it had been their trademark exchange for years, one Joyce would hear from afar and smile about. She maintained silence, letting her father say the first word. After all, he never came to her room unless it was important.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," he began cautiously.  
  
Darla shrugged and tried to decide between her brown and her black eyeliner. "Doesn't matter. I already guessed something like that would happen. It seems that *something* always happens to stop my fun, so I didn't get my hopes up..." She chose the black one; between it and the right amount of powder, it would be difficult for her parents to notice the black rings under her eyes.  
  
"Don't talk that way," Henry chided his daughter, "It makes you seem bitter and cynical."  
  
"I'm sorry." She turned to the mirror again and grabbed her powder puff again. She continued her interrupted make-up session, waiting for her father to bring up whatever he wanted to say.  
  
"Maybe we can try to do it next week, after your mother decides that it has been enough time locked up," he suddenly told her. Darla noticed that he had said 'your mother' instead of 'we'. That meant that he didn't agree with his wife... again. Darla stopped a sigh. If it hadn't meant that there was *another* difference between her parents, she would have been beaming at his father's support. However, courtesy dictated that she gave an answer.  
  
"Can't. That play is only up until this Saturday." This time she did sigh. Darla had been very excited at the prospect on going to the theatre alone with her father. The local newspaper remarked that the cast at the play was excellent and the plot itself very interesting. It had also been months since the last time she had spent some quality-time with her father. "Are you sure you cannot convince Mom to let me go? Just this once?"  
  
Henry furrowed his brow. "I could," he allowed hesitantly, "but..."  
  
Darla stopped her hand applying the lipstick. She knew those 'Buts'. Next, her father would explain that he had a lot of work to do at home or that...  
  
"I'm going on a trip today, Dar. I'm needed in L.A. urgently," he hurried to explain. "Newton's father suffered a stroke in New Jersey and she has taken leave. I have to cover her post for a while."  
  
"But you promised you would stay at home at least for a month..." she said miserably.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dar. I really hadn't planned on this and I really wanted to stay with you, but..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she took a hairpin from her drawer and decided that crying would only ruin her work. And today she had excelled with the eyeliner! "I understand."  
  
"It won't be long. Maybe just a week, but not before Saturday, I'm afraid."  
  
"I already told you, Dad. I understand, believe me." She carefully applied the dark lipstick. With some luck it would cover the nasty scar she had gotten last night; it would only last a few hours, sure. But 'a few hours' were enough for her mom to take notice of it and wonder about its origin.  
  
"Your mom says you have to go downstairs and help with the breakfast dishes," he finally told her when it was obvious that she wouldn't add any other comment.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a minute."  
  
On the surface of the mirror she saw her father's proud figure leaning at the windowsill and met his gaze again. She smiled briefly to show that she really wasn't mad at him and then grabbed the abandoned lipstick. She heard his steps across the room and in the corridor and down the stairs. She sighed again. One more time her father failed his word. Looking at her image intently, Darla decided that she would need a little more make-up if she didn't want her mother to notice the shadows under her eyes. After all, she had been sleeping peacefully all last night, hadn't she? Darla smiled wistfully and took her powder-box again.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The last thing she saw in her dream was a brief glimpse of the dawn before the sky transformed into ice and soft snow began falling on them.   
  
She awoke in a strange haze of relief and happiness. she wondered briefly. And the only explanation she could find was that, while sleeping, she became one with her dream-self and, being 'relief' and 'happiness' odd feelings for the unknown girl, then they became odd for her too. She shook her head; as if! Buffy Summers never felt relief because there was nothing to worry about in the first place, and Buffy Summers had to be the happiest vampiress on earth.  
  
She smiled and rolled over the bed to kiss her reason to be happy every day.  
  
She found empty air.  
  
She opened her eyes and realised that she was alone in their room. It was odd. She was sure that it was already midday, for she could feel the tingle of the sunny rays just above her head. What would Angelus do outside their bed at midday? He knew that her sleep was fleeting at this hour and that only in his arms she could find blissful unconsciousness - or means to get tired - again.   
  
Buffy tried to open her senses to look for a trace of him in the vicinity. No, there was nothing in the second floor. He had to be downstairs giving some order or maybe just smoking - she could never get used to his smelly cigarettes and he knew it. With a practised movement of feet, legs and arms, she brought the tangled sheet at her feet back to her chest. She loved the feel of satin against her skin; it made her remember those first years with Angelus in Liverpool, shortly after she had left Aberdeen and its Scottish demons. Buffy smiled at the memory of Angelus placing her gently on the first satin sheets of her life, she had decided in that moment that she loved them... and Angelus had made sure that she always had what she loved... including himself. That was why Buffy couldn't understand his absence.  
  
"Oh, I see you woke up already," a voice whispered behind her.  
  
Buffy started. She had been so lost in her memories that she hadn't heard him come. "And you weren't there to help me sleep," she reproached him.  
  
Angelus smiled and was by her side in two strides. He lifted a brush from the night table and made her sit before him. Buffy arched her neck to look at him, "You still haven't said why---"  
  
He shushed her with a long kiss. When her kisses turned demanding he withdraw gradually until he was kissing her nose, her chin, her cheeks. "Sit still." Buffy obeyed and sighed blissfully when she felt the brush going through her hair slowly, bringing some order into her disarrayed appearance. Angelus was always so careful and patient when it came to brushing her hair. He handled the brush so skillfully that it was more of a massage than a simple braiding. Next, he put one hand on her shoulder -leaving the other with the brush- and began to move it slowly in round motions. First one shoulder, then the other and soon Buffy was feeling his fingers at the base of her neck, killing off any tensions she might have had and leaving her practically purring at her lover.  
  
"Sleepy?" he murmured finally and let his arms go around her body so she could lean against him. Buffy nodded drowsily and let herself fall asleep.  
  
Angelus sat back on the headboard and put the brush back on the night table. He tried to make sense of the news Ford had told him and just pulled Buffy tighter to his body. Maybe later he could tell her and hear a good idea from her lips. She always created a good plan when she wasn't thinking of the moon or her dreams. He caressed her hair softly...  
  
The first thing she saw in her dream was many young people in formal clothes dancing around. Then she lifted her eyes and saw *him* looking down at her and asking for a dance. In his arms she -no, not she. The girl- felt hope, fury, love and loss. A bittersweet smile when *he* pulled her closer. Buffy never liked 'bittersweet', but she smiled anyway when she felt known arms tightening around her.  
  
Angelus saw her smile and kissed it.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Oz's household was composed of a father, a mother and himself. So as he neared Veruca's porch he decided that the next time he went pick up a girl, he would ask first how many siblings she had. First, there was a little boy's voice screaming 'Boo' and a girl's cries were promptly heard. Oz wondered how he hadn't noticed *that* last afternoon when he had brought Veruca home.  
  
He rang the door. Immediately, he heard a woman's voice shushing the kids impatiently. Phrases like 'be quiet', 'bedroom now' and 'stay there' were recognizable. In fact, some seconds afterwards he distinguished little steps going up the stairs. The little boy was muttering under his breath while his sister still hiccuped silently.   
  
What?! How had he gotten to actually *hear* that last part? Oz just shook his head, he must have imagined it.  
  
The sound of louder steps rushing to the door stopped his musings. He grinned, a mother would never *rush* to the door. Just as he thought, when the door finally opened a redheaded figure appeared and launched itself into his arms. Never wanting to disappoint his date, he brought his head to hers and kissed her... or he would have if he had not seen the smiling older woman behind Veruca. He decided for disentangling himself from her and just putting an arm around her waist. She directed him into the living room and then motioned him to sit on the sofa. "I'll be back in a minute." And then she disappeared from his view.  
  
Oz smiled. True, in his short knowledge of girls and dates he was sure that 'a minute' actually meant twenty or more, but, for Veruca, he could wait and still smile.  
  
"You must be Daniel," the woman said and sat herself beside him.  
  
Oz nodded. "Call me Oz, please," he requested.  
  
"What kind of name is that?" a thunderous voice said from the doorway.   
  
Oz gulped. he thought frantically. He was known for his cool character, but how could one act detachedly when a man looked like he was about to murder you? "Mine, Sir," he said trying not to sound *too* nervous.  
  
Veruca's mother smiled kindly at him. "And how did you think it up, Dan-- Oz?" she asked, trying to sound interested. Oz guessed that she didn't want her husband to begin 'interviewing' him. He thanked her wholeheartedly.  
  
"Maybe it's his nickname in the local gang," the old man grumbled.  
  
Oz ignored the taunt and focused on the woman. At least he was sure that she didn't want him for dinner. He stole a glance at the standing man. "My Dad's name is Daniel, Mr. Osbourne is my grandfather; I had to come up with something new," he explained.  
  
"And about those fingernails..." Veruca's father began.  
  
Oz looked down at his hands. For the first time in his life, he figured out that parents didn't like black nail polish on their little girl's dates... He could never thank fate enough when Veruca barrelled into the room with a backpack hanging from on shoulder. "I'm ready." Oz saw her throwing a hard look in her father's direction -which he responded to with a grim nod- taking a deep breath and turning to him. "Come now, it's already late." Oz rose. "Tommy.is.already.waiting.at.the.front.door."  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"He is Veruca's older brother," Mrs. Salt clarified. Oz saw her turning to her husband with the same look Veruca had just given him.  
  
"He'll be accompanying you today," the older man supplied, undaunted by the women's disapproving glares.  
  
"Oh." Then Oz shrugged. "Well, it was great meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Salt, but we have to get there before all the good places are taken." He directed a last smile at Veruca's mother and began walking towards the entrance.  
  
Veruca stayed in the living room some more seconds. "Yeah, Oz is right, we gotta get going." She cast a last half-pleading, half-furious glance at her father. He shook his head. Her mother shrugged helplessly. She sighed. "Bye Mom, Dad..."  
  
She arrived at the door after the two boys had exchanged pleasantries. Oz directed them to his van, Thomas installed himself as comfortably as possible in the back of the vehicle with their bags and let his sister and her boyfriend alone. He shook his head. Oz seemed to be a decent guy, he really didn't want to be here.  
  
"How old are you, Thomas?"   
  
"Nineteen," he answered automatically. Then he raised his head at the oddness of the question. "Why?"  
  
Oz continued as if he hadn't heard him. "Good thing we left early, then. You wouldn't mind if I make a stop at a friend's house, would you?" He turned to his two passengers. Both shook their heads. "Good." Then he made an U-turn.  
  
After some moments it was Veruca the one who asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To John's house. His older sister is always complaining that she doesn't have anything to do on weekends. I'm sure she'll gladly come with us. That's okay with you, isn't it, Thomas?"  
  
Thomas grinned. This guy was decent *and* intelligent. "Of course, Oz." He caught a smile in the younger boy's face. "And call me Tommy. All my friends do."  
  
Oz nodded and kept driving.  
  
Veruca furrowed comfortably in her seat. Apparently, her date wouldn't go as badly as she had first supposed.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When she woke up the next time it was to find Angelus' hairy chest just in front of her nose. That vision shut out any possible memory of the occurrences that had played out in her dreams. Next, she discovered that his legs were heavily pressed against hers. That, added to his arms circled around her body, formed a wonderful trap from which Buffy had no intention of escaping any time soon.   
  
It vaguely made her remember the very first times of their relationship, back when her delicious trap had not only consisted of his wonderful body. Buffy wondered fleetingly where his 'toys' could have ended up in the course of the decades. Probably in some odd antiquary collection, she decided. Or maybe the damn Gypsies burned it all... She still remembered the fire surrounding her beautiful house, vampires rushing out of it in a hurry and getting staked by those vile villagers... And Angelus... Poor, poor Angelus swearing over and over that he would heed her 'feelings' from then on... Furious, furious Angelus bringing the chaos into a semblance of order for the first time in his unlife... Dark, dark Angelus holding her to him while he and Ford and Hugh and Michael opened a trail midst the enraged crowd... Flames and Fire. Shouts and Fear... and so many Ashes flying around. But none of them were hers, and none of them were Angelus'. And the love of her life did manage to bring his strongest minions to a nearby barn... Hunger and Danger... Silence and Fear... and then...   
  
... Revenge.  
  
Falling corpses at their feet. Sons of the Offenders breathing a last breath. Daughters of the Gypsies crying a last cry... and Blood... So much magick in the air that Buffy could nearly taste it on her tongue. So much magick in their hearts that Buffy could lick it off her hands...  
  
... Revenge had been the only thing alive that night...  
  
... and she had delved in the purity of it.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Real* Spike about *Real* Buffy:  
  
SPIKE: You *don't* say? (gets up) Trouble?! (paces) She's the gnat in my ear! The gristle in my teeth! She's the bloody thorn in my BLOODY SIDE! (kicks the table violently)  
  
ME: *sniff* Those were times where things were perfect. An enemy was just an evil (but adored by me) vampire and the boyfriend was a souled (also adored by me) vampire. When did things change so much? 


	9. Chapter 5b

Hi people!!!! After a long, LONG time without my dearest love (i.e.: My computer. And yes, I need a life. *g*) I'm finally writing again. Well, this part had been written some months ago but I wanted to wait 'till I had the computer back. That way I could continue the story as you reviewed it. By the way, leave a review or send an email, please, it's the only way I have to know if the story is being read or not. And don't worry, I accept flames... but only if they are followed by suggerences.   
  
P.S.: I would *really* appreciate it if you read 'High Mountains, Wide Rivers'. I'm particularly proud of this last chapter, especially the Non-Quite-Buffy/Angel scene...  
  
Ok, that was enough for author's notes. Now, let's the games begin!!!! *g*  
  
  
TITLE: Complex Cycles 5b  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: You kidding, right? I mean, B/S???? I'll *never* go for it. Even if I love Spike enough to want him for *myself*!!! *g*  
DISTRIBUTION: E-mail me and we will talk about it.  
SUMMARY: A date, two loves, one discovering and a nice torture... Just another normal day in this universe...  
SPOILERS: Seasons 1,2,3,4 of BtVS and Season 1 of A:tS  
AN: Remember. This is an *very* ALTERNATE universe fic.  
RATING: Hey! We are talking abut B/Aus here! You just cannot ask for a G with those two! I mean... are they nimphos or what? Cuz the only thing they do in my head is to...er... better read it, ok?  
  
THANKS: To Chloe and Jaime, of course. What would I do without you both??? For commenting, correcting and just plain prodding me into writing more of this crazy story. Thanks, girls!!!!!!!!!! You're the best!!   
  
FEEDBACK: You write it, I write this. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So the Anointed wants us to grace his home."  
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
"I wonder..." He had awakened to the feeling of is love's hands drifting playfully over his chest and shoulder blades, coming fully aware when the body half covering his had threatened to leave. Buffy's impatient glare brought him back to the present. "I wonder if it had something to do with Ford's news."  
  
"What about Ford?" she questioned immediately, "he seemed untroubled last time I saw him. Did something happen to him? Didn't he like my present?"  
  
Angelus sighed in annoyance. He should know better than to mention the younger vampire's name along with disquieting news. "No, my love, no." He petted her hair slowly. "He is okay." he added to himself. He wasn't jealous of that filthy rat, but sometimes his mere presence could make him grit his fangs. Why would Buffy worry so much about that pathetic vampire-pet? Of one thing he was sure, though, if he *ever* came to be jealous of that good-for-nothing vampire, Angelus would make sure of eliminating him. Buffy's cries and pleas be damned!  
  
Of course, right now, with Buffy happily lying on his chest, he felt no jealousy towards that whelp. His dear mate could be sure that her little pet would live to see another sunset...   
  
So intent was he in his daydreaming that he didn't felt Buffy's caresses as they ascended form his chest to his neck, to his face. He needed two delicious fingers forcing his eyes shut to come back to reality. Reality was definitely better humoured that when he had left it.  
  
"If he's okay, then I'm not interested in Ford," she murmured gingerly over him. He felt her stretching above him -keeping her fingers over his eyes- to reach the night table at his side. He smiled when he heard her impatient one-handed search in the drawer. A jubilant cry and a clinking sound informed him that she had found her mark.  
  
Buffy had been bothered for the last hour. Her brief memories about the Gypsies and -especially- the nice toys they had destroyed had brought forth countless memories the fire could never consume. Leaving the handcuffs as a modern collar around Angelus neck, she reached out to grab the hand that had been caressing her hip. Silently and swiftly, and lamenting that she had to use both hands for this task, she had secured Angelus' hand to the nearest bedpost. She smiled when his eyes remained docilely closed. How could she ever have *dreamed* of staking him? She shook the nasty thought away and decided to let him keep a free hand in reward for his obedience. On second thought, that free hand would do a better job between her legs.   
  
Angelus agreed wholeheartedly as he felt her leading his hand to her core. Oh... how much he *did* know his woman! A small show of submission and he was 'allowed' to do what he pleased.  
  
As he felt her lips spreading loving kisses zealously on his neck, Angelus decided that he could afford some new chains. Better yet, maybe it was time to go into another 'shopping spree' with his darling. It had been months -maybe even more than a year- since they had had time to update their games. Now, with the Watcher 'indisposed' as he was, Angelus was certain that they could find a night between feeding and general mayhem to worry about their... Mmmm... more personal needs... I was right when I taught her.. oooh... *that*!  
  
Where had he seen that sex shop in Sunnydale?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Time to wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
The figure in the bed moved a little and covered itself with the covers. "I don't want to get up," a voice grumbled from the sheets.  
  
Tara smiled. That reaction was so Willow-y. "You promised you would do the laundry today, dear."  
  
"I'll do it later."  
  
"Come on, Willow," she softly reprimanded her sleepy lover. "Later you will have to order everything for tonight and there'll be no time left for the laundry." A resigned sigh came from the bed but Willow still didn't get up. "Tonight will be cold and I know for a fact that you don't have any clean sweater left, dear. Well... except for the one your Grandma knitted for you last Christmas," she teased her. In fact, said 'sweater' was more of a mass of red, yellow and bright green wool that Willow hadn't had the heart to throw away.   
  
"It was Hanukkah and you're jealous that she didn't make one for you," Willow sulked from her cocoon.  
  
Tara laughed. "Tell me, love, do you remember that easy spell against Tolf demons?" Willow knitted her eyes shut and mumbled an affirmative. "Just a quick movement of hands, some words and a jet of water appears to extinguish the flames in their hands - and with them any chance to attack for some days. What were the words?" Tara smiled when she saw the bundle on their bed moving nervously. "Oh yes!" Willow heard Tara's hands slicing through the air. "Aqua sacrus, mort--"  
  
"Ok! I'm up, I'm up." A redheaded head appeared from under the covers. It was followed by two shoulders clad in blue pyjamas - Willow's favourite - and the rest of her body came up while she yawned and blinked against the light. She focused on the smiling blonde figure and pouted.  
  
Tara stopped herself from going and kissing the rumpled figure of her girlfriend. She knew that if she did, she would be even later for her meeting at the library. "I'll be preparing our breakfast while you get dressed," she told her. Willow muttered something that sounded like an acceptance and walked still sleepily to their wardrobe. Tara watched as she pulled out her jeans and a shirt from her drawer and nearly laughed as Willow grimaced at the sight of 'Grandma's present'. She left their room chuckling softly and headed for the kitchenette.  
  
The coffee was already served and Tara was just waiting for the sandwiches to get ready when Willow appeared at the door in Tara's clothes and sporting her usual bubbly self. "You should have woken me up earlier," she complained.  
  
Tara blinked and then laughed. "It wasn't for lack of effort, I assure you," she answered, amused. "I tried to get you up an hour ago but you just protested and went back to sleep."  
  
Willow pouted. "Yeah, blame the witch who spent last night awake fearing a vampire's attack." She brought the juice from the refrigerator and put it in the middle of the small table. She sipped her coffee and grimaced at the sour taste. In cue, her lover passed her the sugar from the counter.   
  
"I don't know how you can put *sugar* in it. It's--- *wrong*." Tara shook her head in wonder as she saw the redhead add the second full spoon in her cup. "Coffee has to taste like coffee and not like a dessert..." she declared aloud. Willow just stuck her tongue out at her and proceeded to drink her beverage.  
  
Tara shook her head again and grabbed her own cup. When she was about to put it to her lips, she smelled something funny. "Oh no," she cried distressed.  
  
Willow watched her amusedly as she unplug the toaster and opened it. Tara sighed in relief. "Nope, not burned," she informed her girlfriend happily. Then she frowned, "Well, the cheese is a little browner than usual, but---" She bit her sandwich warily. "Mmmm... It's edible." She took two plates from the counter and placed their sandwiches on them. With one plate in each hand, she walked to the table and sat down.   
  
Both were eating in silence for some moments when Tara opened last night's discussion, "On a serious note, love, you shouldn't worry so much about the vampire. I'm sure that together..."  
  
Willow cut her off. "I don't want you in the middle of this," she stated determinedly.  
  
Tara was about to argue but saw no point in it. Willow was very stubborn, and it would take a lot of time to make her budge. When the time came she would make sure of protecting Willow, but for now she wouldn't burden her lover with her protests. "Maybe he left Sunnydale after the chaining spell vanished..."  
  
Willow snorted and swallowed the last of her juice before speaking, "Tara, I *deceived* and *tied* him. He must be seeking vengeance by now. The only miracle I could hope for would be for the Slayer to kill him as soon as possible." She looked at her half-eaten sandwich pensively. The cheese didn't erase her current thoughts. She sighed and finally admitted, "And I doubt it will happen because he is powerful and powerful vampires don't roam cemeteries acting as easy prey for Darla."  
  
"Maybe you could ask her to look for him," Tara suggested.  
  
Willow shook her head vehemently. "Can't do. The poor thing has just lost her Watcher and is desperate in her own vengeance spree. I would have liked to help her, but---" She shrugged. "I can't do everything."  
  
"And what do you plan, then? If I'm understanding correctly, he'll come searching for you, and in this town he is bound to find *us* sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause we Wiccans always attract more attention than wanted," Willow chuckled.  
  
Tara smiled at the inside joke but didn't allow herself to be gotten off of track. "And?" she prodded seriously.  
  
"And?" Willow's amused expression faded as she faced her lover in earnest. "I'm looking into a forgetting spell. It's my best shot."  
  
The blonde girl furrowed her brow. "But forgetting spells need the presence of the object," she informed her girlfriend.  
  
"Or some belonging of theirs," Willow answered easily. At Tara's confused gesture, she explained further, "We have his blood, remember?"   
  
Tara's smile broadened as the redhead's idea dawned on her. "You are right, of course. There must be still some traces of it in the bowl."  
  
"And in the bag I brought it in." They looked at each other and grinned.   
  
"You are a bright little witch," Tara complimented.  
  
Willow blushed faintly. "I learn from the best." As Tara put the dishes in the sink and left the dinner-room, Willow asked, "Where you going?"  
  
"We have a meeting at the library," the other girl answered from the bedroom. Willow heard her rummaging through the closet. She thought about it for a second and reached a fast decision. "I'm going with you," she called to her lover. "I'm already dressed, after all."  
  
A blonde head poked from the door. "Are you sure, Will? Here you are protected; do you really want to endanger yourself?"  
  
She contemplated it as she looked out the window. "It's broad daylight outside." She tilted her head. "A little clouded maybe, but there's sun enough to keep all the vamps at bay. Besides," she put her hands together, "I know how to defend myself."  
  
Tara smiled. "I'll defend you always, love," she swore. Willow smiled back and kissed her. The kiss continued until Tara withdrew. "Let's get going or we'll be lat--" She glanced at her watch. "--er. Oh no!" She rushed out the apartment with Willow close behind.  
  
Downstairs, she looked back at the redhead. "You just did this because you hate doing the laundry," she accused.  
  
Willow grinned innocently.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
With his pursuit of Cordelia the last day, Xander hadn't paid too much attention to his duties. So now, he had gotten up practically at dawn and began to work on the translations. It seemed to him that it had gone more smoothly than before, maybe because he had begun with *another* of Giles' books and this one wasn't written in a forgotten tongue. Romani wasn't too forgotten, after all. But now, he had already finished with the stack of Romani books and, as he went through one of the books of the next pile, he noticed that it was mostly written in incomprehensible symbols, that would require a code, one he didn't have at hand. So, he decided to ask again for the help of the mystic people in the Net I just hope they are back. Shortly after sending the e-mail -along with the scanned symbols he thought, patting the scanner. I would have hated to have to draw them myself in Paint. - to the respective lists and private addresses, his stomach decided to ask for lunch.  
  
Realising that he didn't have anything better to do until someone answered his request I *knew* you couldn't be THAT responsible. He headed for the kitchen. A pot of frozen home-made stew was waiting for him to heat it.   
  
  
  
Xander wondered if his hyperactive conscience was an aftereffect of the constant exposition to the Hellmouth or if he should just go to a psychiatrist as soon as possible. He took the taper from the freezer and put it in the microwave. Just as he was pulling out the plates and the cutlery, he heard the distinctive sound of an e-mail just coming in. He practically run downstairs to check it. The sender was unknown and his address untraceable. Whoever sent this message didn't want to be recognised. It said that the key to understand those books was in the public library of Sunnydale; he should go there at 3 o'clock and look for it in the Spanish section, right next to 'Hundred Years of Solitude'. Xander shook his head, this seemed cut out from a bad spy-movie. He re-read it and found no other clue to the identity of his helper, except for the very beginning of the letter. Xander enlarged that corner and discovered a J.K. He shrugged, that didn't help him.  
  
He *would* ask Darla and Cordelia if they also had an annoying inner voice...   
  
Xander sighed. He tried to think of any of his mystic contacts with J.K. as his/her initials... Xander's eyes widened. "Fuck!"  
  
When he reached the kitchen the damage was already done beyond repair... "Where did I put the pizzeria's number?"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The sheets had been thrown carelessly onto the floor. Red satin intertwining with the dark marble of the floor. A huge dent was now engraved in the side of a bedpost. A handcuff cut in half lying useless on the sheets...  
  
They had been laying in silence for some minutes now. Hands caressed solicitously lonely patches of skin. Back and forth. Back and forth.   
  
Back...  
  
...and...  
  
...forth.  
  
He kissed her tenderly and caressed her body in a too brief caress.  
  
She looked at him and her green eyes conveyed a blissful smile.  
  
Reality couldn't enter their brief encounter in Heaven until they allowed it to.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Xander was just finishing off his third slice of pepperoni pizza when the phone rang. He wiped his greasy hands in some towel at the sink and put the receiver at his ear while reaching out for the next slice. He bit it hungrily.  
  
"Huh? wooz't?" Ok, so he had meant 'Who is it?'. He just hoped that it wasn't his mother on the other side. He would never hear the end of it.  
  
It was worse.  
  
"Eeew, Harris," came her greeting, "do you always answer the phone while you're still eating?" He could imagine her nose scrunching up. "That's so gross!"  
  
Xander swallowed the last pepperoni. "More than you throwing yourself over that college guy?" He smirked. True, said college guy hadn't seemed repelled by her advances but he wasn't about to miss the chance to tease her.   
  
In spite of his hopes, his remark didn't even face the cheerleader. "Ha, ha. Geez, I see you're actually developing some humour. If I *ever* present you to Tom, remind me to mention that one, will you?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "And what will he do? Accuse me to his Daddy?"  
  
"I doubt that the head of Warner Enterprises would have time for a nuisance like you," she returned swiftly.  
  
  
  
"Ooooh," sarcasm dripped from his voice, "then I'm 'honoured' that *you* have time for nuisance-me. And, Cordy, 'Nuisance' is a word so out of your league." Xander ignored the voice's answer and kept on teasing Cordelia, "Tell me, have you been looking into the dictionary for new words?"  
  
"Why, of course, Harris. " He could almost see the saccharine smile she reserved for him. "I also found 'odious' and 'disagreeable' and they still fail to fully describe you," she continued before he had a chance to protest. "Anyway, before your infinitesimal small span of attention changes out of focus again, I'll remind you that we were talking about your *odious* eating habits."  
  
"Well, Cordy, if you don't want to witness my 'eating habits'." He bit his fourth slice of pizza and chewed loudly on it, "then you shouldn't call me during lunch." The argument was stupid and he knew it. But then, it was *Cordelia* on the phone... However, before she had the chance to think an answer, "What do you want, Cordy?"  
  
Cordelia sighed into the phone. "Don't think I'll let this pass, Harris... but you're right, I called because... well, I was talking with Lishanne earlier and she mentioned that Mr. Whitmore had suddenly programmed a completely unannounced test for Tuesday and I'm SO not prepared for it." Any other girl would have made that last part sound like a whine, Xander noted. Cordelia merely seemed annoyed by the fact.  
  
"He told us about that test last week, Cordy..." he sighed.  
  
"Whatever. Thing is, I need help. Yours. What with you being his little pet and all."  
  
"I'm *not* a teacher's pet," he barked over the phone. He was tired of hearing Cordelia tease him about any and everything. "And I won't go to your house just because you were busy gossiping with Lishanne during class, I'm working enough translating these damn books as it is." And it was the truth. Else, it was a matter of balancing Slayer-duties vs. Her Bitchiness' sweet company. Not an option at all.   
  
Meanwhile, none of the *truly* talking individuals spoke.   
  
"Well." Cordelia stopped and then seemed to think it over for a second. "If you're really that busy... I guess I can park my car on the other street and walk. Oh, what the hell! All my friends already know I have study-sessions with you. I'll be at your home later, ok? You can use that new program of yours and still help me understand the beauty of science."  
  
Xander stared at the phone in amazement. Where was Cordelia and what had they done with her? And why hadn't they invited him? "You are *really* desperate," he finally told her. It was the only reason he could think of for Cordelia Chase to *suggest* coming over.  
  
"I flunked this course last semester, ok?" she confessed, "Whitmore will have my head if I fail *another* test."  
  
"I don't think so," Xander said truthfully, "He is a nice fellow, never even gets mad when you don't do your homework."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Xand," she lamented, "I was banned from his good side since I told his niece off the cheerleader squad. If I'd known this would happen..." Xander chuckled. "And don't laugh about it! Anyway," she abruptly changed the topic, " what did you want yesterday night?"  
  
Xander started. He had completely forgotten about Larry's words. He could bet that Harmony had told half the school about the 'news' before even thinking about her boyfriend. Oh well, if Cordelia had spent the night with her Cordettes and survived without hearing that *infamy* then it was unlikely that someone believed it. "Nothing important, Cordy."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so, too," she commented dismissively.   
  
"I just wanted you to go through some of Giles' books," he lied, "They are in English and, contrary to popular belief, I do trust you to gather some knowledge from the written word." He could almost feel her anger building over the phone.  
  
"Oh, so you're passing onto me what you canNOT do?" she returned snidely. "Real smooth, Harris. You know what? I'll be there by eight. Try and grow a personality until I get there, ok?"  
  
"Only if you grow a brain, Chase!"  
  
This time, Xander felt a childish pleasure when he hung up the phone on Cordelia's comeback.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
A knock on the bedroom door interrupted their brief interlude.  
  
Buffy pushed the sheet entangled in her feet aside and rose to answer the door. Angelus grabbed her wrist toughly. "Are you crazy?" he hissed.  
  
She drew her brows in a confused gesture and then remembered that she hadn't donned any clothes Angelus woke her up. "Oops," she giggled, "I guess it's better if..." She lowered her body slowly over Angelus'. "...I don't answer the door."  
  
It knocked again.  
  
"Who is it?" Angelus barked.  
  
"It's Michael, Master. Ford sent me to ask if we were expected to hunt for the unknown threat this afternoon or if we should wait for you to accompany us..."  
  
Angelus wondered for a moment. Finally he smirked, "Tell him to ask himself."  
  
"Uhmm..." The disembodied voice seemed to hesitate behind the door. "He is rather... occupied, Master," it finally said.  
  
Buffy giggled at his neck. "I guess he liked our present." She giggled again and peppered short kisses on his skin.  
  
Angelus noted. Before he could lose his focus, he answered the waiting messenger, "Then tell him to wait. We'll search for the killer tonight, beginning with--" He ordered himself to continue even when Buffy hadn't stopped at his neck and was currently nibbling on his chest and going lower... "--Ford insists that the bars downtown were always Lucio's fav--" He bit his tongue so no moan would come out. "...favourite hangout. It's probable that's where he went with his Childe last night. We'll begin there."  
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
When Angelus heard his Grandchilde's steps sufficiently far away, he grabbed Buffy's head and tried to stop her. Tried. However, it was Buffy herself who stopped. Before he could actually touch her, she rose and, sitting quietly in his stomach, asked him what the hell was going on with Ford. "What's this all secrecy around me, Angelus? It's getting me sick."  
  
"I'm not hiding you anything, baby," he soothed her, "but every time I've tried to tell you we've been.." he draw a glance over her body and smirked wolfishly at her "...conveniently distracted, you could say."  
  
Buffy's grin rivalled his. She considered his words for a second. "It's okay, silly, I knew it already." She kissed gingerly his nose. "I just love seeing you squirm." She winked.   
  
He grabbed her sides suddenly and rolled them over so she was beneath him. "Tease," he accused.  
  
Buffy had nothing to say against that truth. She just tilted her head and asked again, "so what's with Ford?"  
  
Angelus' expression turned from playful to serious in mere seconds. "Someone's been killing a good handful of our boys."  
  
"The Slayer..." she hissed hatefully.  
  
He nuzzled her neck. He knew how much she hated to even think about the Chosen Failure. "No, baby, that's the strange thing. We made sure that the Slayer would be busy staking just-risen fledglings while we hunted the Watcher." He kissed her jugular. "No... it has to be someone else."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes trying to come up with a solution - or at least an explanation. "How do you know it's not a one-time thing? Maybe an amateur or just a Hunter passing by..."  
  
He shook his head. "Lucio and his group have not come back since last week. More minions have disappeared over the week and David's group did not come back last night." Buffy understood. She knew that Lucio and David were good fighters, both over the fifty years mark. To take them down not only implied strength but also experience. "Ford thinks we have a problem." He made a gesture of distaste. "And I'm forced to agree with him."  
  
Buffy tried to put on a serious face but failed. The mere thought of Angelus *admitting* to agree with Ford was amusing; the fact that she had just heard it was plain comical. She giggled harder when Angelus scowled angrily at her.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sitting cozily in her favourite spot at the library, Willow Rosemberg tried to memorise a spell to make moving objects burn. The book narrated of witches who had had to burn wild animals, carriages (during the witch-hunt epoch) and even humans to save themselves. It didn't say anything about supernatural creatures, but Willow was sure that the spell would work on an unliving vamp, too.   
  
She scribbled quickly in her little notebook. There were various details concerning this special spell. The wording was easy enough but the accent could alter the results dramatically. The emphasis had to be put in the right word or else the fire could even be directed at herself. Willow shook her head. It was better if she didn't get distracted. Her only preoccupation right now should be to learn how to incinerate a vampire.  
  
Willow decided.  
  
To say she was shaken by the prospect of an angry vampire at her doorstep was only a mild description of her feelings. She was shaken, alright; shaken and scared and just plain terrified. Not that she let her fear cloud her mind. Currently, she was researching the best ways to drive a vampire away. Anything. The burning spell sounded good; a couple more and she would go back home.  
  
She glanced at the closed door in the corner of the library. Maybe she could wait for Tara. Her girlfriend was now busy with her Wiccan-reunion. She was so proud of her! When some months ago her presence wouldn't have been asked for in the important meetings, now everybody considered Tara's attendance imperative. That change had also did wonders for the blonde's personality, Willow mused. Whereas before Tara used to stutter whenever she met strangers or when she was nervous -almost always, that is- she was now learning to control herself and, in her new charge, she actually managed to impose a sense of control. Willow smiled and shut her book closed. Yes, she was proud of her Tara.  
  
Her watch told her that it was already two o'clock. She could go to an ice-cream bar just in front of the library and then come back to study further. Willow sighed. She could never finish her research during daytime. I guess I'll wait for Tara, after all.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Buffy was bored.  
  
Lounging in bed with Angelus was fun, but her blood was boiling for something... mmm... bloodier.   
  
She had already gone to the basement and looked for a proper victim. Nothing. All of them were so whiny. One even had had the guts to insult her. She would make sure that he didn't have any guts to speak of during the day. She smirked when she remembered his face as she told him exactly that. His fellow prey seemed queasy by the time she described her methods... and she hadn't even got to the nice parts. Oh well, let that nasty bug wonder when she would come for him and his insides.  
  
But now she was still bored. After scaring their reserve food, she hadn't wanted to eat anything. Contrary to Angelus, she didn't like the flavour of extreme fear in her meals. Some was good; it was inevitable. After all, not every human liked to be deprived of his life. And the few that did find a thrill in her feeding... well, she *had* been a Slayer after all. She felt so repulsed by those death-cheaters that she always ended up killing them. Buffy shrugged; it was not her fault if they couldn't find a reliable vampire.  
  
She could always watch as Angelus' minions wreaked havoc among their 'prisoners', but to watch and not to play... Buffy shook her head. Not funny enough. On the good side, her last thoughts reminded her of her newest brother. The Watcher had to be restricted in his room. After last night, she doubted he could endure her bloody games. Well, Angelus was not the only one who enjoyed a battle of wills. And she was sure that the Watcher would make a worthy adversary.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
As soon as he saw the second fist coming his way, he ducked and rolled out of its reach. The demon growled furiously and lunged at him again. He smirked. For all its strength and supernatural reflexes, the Creiches didn't really know what to do with it. Or at least this cadre didn't.  
  
That was why he found it so funny to spar a while with them. Of course, at the moment the largest Creich demon was probably planning the best way to rip off his head, but... he just didn't know he would lose his own first. With the large axe the last demon had tried to kill him with, he would make sure that the leader of this cadre was history.  
  
But, for now, he was more intent in escaping his current adversary's clutches.  
  
Jumping wildly from one extreme of the sewer to another, he managed to elude the not-so-clumsy-anymore attacks. Apparently, this Creich had enough neurones to recognise him as a powerful enemy. the vampire mused. So much that the massive bulk of muscles had nearly grabbed him from his blonde hair. His eyes flashed yellow and his fangs gritted as he felt the scraping on his scalp. The force of the demon's grip was ripping the hairs away.  
  
It damn HURT!  
  
Finally tired, the vampire managed to cast a last - powerful - hit on the demon's skull and knocked him out. He looked around and cursed.  
  
The valiant Creich leader was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Silence hung in the room after the newcomer's words were spoken.  
  
With a gulp, the head of the gathering downed the last sip of his goblet. "Are you sure?" he finally questioned his subordinate.  
  
"Yes, Master," a kneeling form responded. "Even after so many decades, his features are unforgettable."  
  
"I see..." Collin reclined in his dais and contemplated the unexpected news. "So," he began after a long silence, "the Aurelius Order is finally complete."  
  
"No, Master," a shadow at his right spoke, "one of the oldest daughters is still missing."  
  
"Oh yes, you are right, Dalton." He reached his empty goblet out and immediately invisible minions refilled it. "The favourite Daughter of the late Heinrich... He told me many stories about her while he was still among us. In his opinion, she was one of the best assets for our family."  
  
Many voices raised from the shadows.  
  
"Just a traitor..."  
  
"She was THE best."  
  
"... deserted us for a mere fledging..."  
  
"... deserved what she got."  
  
"... rumours of her in China in the last century..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" The voice resonated through the chamber, leaving only an echo of silence in its wake.  
  
"Thanks, Dalton," Colin said when everything had calmed down. "Heinrich's favourite is not our concern for now. If what this minion, " He pointed at the prostrated vampire before him, "says is truth, then we have more to worry about than Angelus and his consort."  
  
"Angelus is not even three hundred years old," a shadow scoffed, "What harm could he cause to our plans?"  
  
Collin sipped slowly. "He won 'The Scourge of Europe' title before he was even two hundred. And I understand he deserved it," he reminded his followers. "He managed to defeat and cross over a Slayer when he was barely a century old." Murmurs of agreement accompanied his next words. "As I see it, in spite of his age he has proven to be an astounding member of our community, one we don't want to destroy our plans."  
  
"Tonight," Dalton murmured.  
  
"Indeed," he nodded at his follower, "Tonight." The Anointed One, current vampire leader on the Hellmouth, drank the rest of the blood and reached out for more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
KENDRA: I thought you were a vampire. I had good reason to think you were. Did I not see you kissing a vampire?  
WILLOW: (stands up in Buffy's defence) Buffy would never do that! (realises) Oh. (to Buffy) Except for that sometimes you do that. (to Kendra) But only with Angel. (to Buffy) Right? (sits again)  
BUFFY: Yes! Right  
  
ME: Right? NO! Thank to Almighty *cough*crap*cough* Joss it isn't right anymore. Are you content now, Joss?! 


	10. Chapter 5c

TITLE: Complex Cycles 5c (kind of)  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Didn't you notice that Angel, Buffy, Spike and nearly everyone else were kidnapped by *someone* and that Joss had to use some *coughs*pathetic*coughs* replacements? Wonder who that *someone* could possibly be? *winks* I'll give you a clue: For two years I've had to use black curtains *and* have them closed all the time...  
DISTRIBUTION: ...What the hell! Just take it and then tell me where it is.  
SUMMARY: Oh well, you read the other chapters and are still reading the story? Then you know how it goes (Sorry about the shortness, btw)  
SPOILERS: Seasons 1,2,3,4 of BtVS and Season 1 of A:tS  
AN: Remember. This is an *very* ALTERNATE universe fic.  
RATING: Hey! We are talking abut B/Aus here! You just cannot ask for a G with those two! I mean... are they nimphos or what? Cuz the only thing they do in my head is to...er... better read it, ok?  
  
FEEDBACK: Would be nice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Good afternoon, Watcher. Did you have a nice day?" Buffy smiled at the figure lying at her feet. She interpreted the grunt coming form it as a negative.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of your bed, you know, Watcher?" She crouched down at his side. Giles turned to face her and sneered. Buffy pouted. "Now, that's no way to welcome me... And here I was, wanting to help you." His brows drew in distrust. Well, I really can't blame him, Buffy thought as she put her hands around his torso and slowly lifted him off the floor. "But you're lucky," she kept on. "I'm in a good mood today and I'll help you anyway."  
  
She deposited him back on the makeshift bed. "Bitch," she heard him mutter.  
  
"What?" She winked at him. "Not even a 'thank you' for helpful little me?" She shook her head in mock sorrow. "Really, they don't make Watchers as they used to. Mine had a lot more manners than you." She smiled warmly in remembrance. "He even said 'please' when he was begging not to be killed."  
  
"I bet," Giles said and shifted a little so half his body was leaning on the wall. "What do you want?" he asked acidly.  
  
She sat by his side on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She eyed the pot of blood at the other side of the room. "But I guess Angelus already took care of that." She turned her eyes to the Watcher, her expression shining with repressed laughter. "Do you want a sip?"  
  
He didn't answer and just threw his head back in pain as he felt his legs protesting the effort he had put them through.   
  
Buffy pouted again. "Oops, I guess I really shouldn't have used the whip on your calves... One hit too hard and you'll feel hell if you ever attempt to walk." She looked at him again, then at the blood and smiled. "No wonder you chose to crawl to your food." She stood up, picked up the bowl and sniffed it. She turned and discovered Giles glaring at her. "You're lucky Angelus has no personal issues with you." She put her little finger into the blood and licked it blissfully. "The stuff is good. If you drank this, you would feel undoubtedly better."  
  
She walked back to the bed and offered the bowl to the lying vampire. There was silence for some moments. Finally, when Giles reached out for the pot, Buffy put it beyond his grasp. He looked sharply at her. "I, on the other hand," she explained softly, "still have a very personal problem regarding you." She brought the blood to her lips and sipped it slowly. After she finished, she flung the bowl carelessly onto the Watcher's lap and walked off.  
  
Before she reached the doorknob, she tossed behind her back, "I'll tell you when you are out of danger, Watcher."  
  
Now, Buffy thought, it *will* be interesting to see his reaction when he is well again. She smirked. She loved it when her games had the desired results.  
  
Behind the closed door, Giles was busily licking whatever remnants Buffy had chosen to leave him.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.   
  
He had come to the sewers just to ask around about a young redhaired witch. If the little vixen made those stunts often, it was sure that somebody would know about her.  
  
So far he hadn't had any luck in his research. As soon as he mentioned the name, the majority of vampires -and other demons- fled the place without saying a word. Others stayed long enough to warn him against the girl. "They don't like games," a Tolf had disclosed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
That was how he had gotten into that fight with the Creich cadre. One of the youngsters had stammered something about a 'business' and when he had managed to corner him into divulging her location That is all I want, for God's sake. What's in this town about that witchy bitch? a larger Creich had attacked him.  
  
"Fuck it all, damn it!"   
  
He touched his head lightly and winced. That damn Creich had actually managed to harm him. The skin was sore where his hair had been pulled off. Not to mention that his clothes were now ragged beyond repair. That Creich demon had some things to pay for if he wanted to initiate another cadre.  
  
His scent was still fresh along the sewers.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He was playing idly with her hands as they cuddled on the couch. His fingertips massaged carefully her wrists, her palms, then up her fingers and back again.  
  
"What more did the Anointed One's messengers tell you, love?" he asked softly.  
  
Buffy grinned. "It wasn't what they said but what they didn't. And they aren't two anymore. He made a funny sound when he exploded. Quite a sight... I haven't dusted a bad vamp for such a long time."  
  
"Only three months ago, dear."  
  
She pouted. "He bit my dinner. I don't like to share."  
  
Angelus smiled at the memory of the shocked human as his Buffy saved him just to crush his windpipe some seconds later. Buffy *really* didn't like to share. Except with him, of course. He embraced her tighter and whispered in her ear, "You can dust all the minions of that brat if you desire it. We have no use of them."  
  
She considered his proposal and shook her head. "But the Anointed Baby needs them for his plans. Open Hellmouth, insert foot. Is always the world like a foot?" She looked up at him wonderingly.   
  
He knew better than to force her back on track when she was in this mood. Experience advised him to wait until she was ready to deliver her news. "Well," Angelus smiled, "there's always Italy."  
  
Buffy disengaged her hands from his and clapped happily. "Oh, yes! Italy is funny too! Even the people taste like a boot. Can we have Italian tonight? I want pizza with extra--- extra foot!"   
  
Angelus chuckled as Buffy hid her head on his shoulder to muffle her laugh. He grabbed her hands again and repeated his earlier movements. Soon enough, Buffy's laugh had stopped and a deep rumble followed.  
  
"Wonder Baby wants to play hide-and-seek with us," she declared suddenly. "Want to seek his ashes in the ground?"  
  
Angelus smirked. "Whenever you want, love."  
  
"He's looking for us and they're looking for him. We'll have fun tonight, won't we, love?"  
  
"Of course." He then asked what bothered him from her last sentence. "Who is looking for us, baby?"  
  
"Our newest visitor. We shall open the door and dust everything. Except for him, I think. They are saying that we shall still need him. I don't know, though..." She closed her eyes and murmured secretively to him, "I don't like him. He's nothing like my newest brother, yet a brother he is." She pouted, or at least he believed she was pouting. "Confusing. But he will come soon and it will get better."  
  
"Is he the one from your dreams?" Angelus asked her.  
  
She giggled. "No, silly, that was a girl, remember?"  
  
"What does he want?" he questioned further.  
  
She raised her head and gazed at him. "He still does not know."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What will we do about the newcomer?" a disembodied voice suddenly asked.  
  
All stares went to the boy calmly seated on his throne. He didn't even flinch. "We invite him to our nightly meeting, of course," he responded without hesitation.  
  
"But we don't know his lair nor his hunting area," another vampire remarked.  
  
"You claim to having seen the younger Aurelius underground, don't you?" Collin asked his still kneeling minion.  
  
"Yes, Master. I saw him picking a fight in the sewers just below the mayor's office."  
  
The Anointed One interrupted him. "Mayor's office, you say? I see... That's another matter in our hands. Heinrich didn't want to confront Mayor Wilkins, but I have... a more open mind, shall we say." Silence in the room. Collin smirked. "Continue, please," he addressed the minion.  
  
"By the state of the fight, I deduce he should already have moved on in his search."  
  
"Search for what?" This time it was Dalton's voice halting the debrief. The kneeling vampire looked briefly up to the Anointed One. Collin nodded, motioning him to answer the question.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I can always ask. I was not the only witness to the commotion."  
  
"Do that. Choose another five and look for him," the boy ordered. "Once you secure his location, come back to us. Try not to make your presence known. From what Heinrich told me, I doubt he will spare your lives if he catches you."  
  
"Very well, Master."  
  
The vampire rose from his humble position and went to look for his five companions in this assignment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, and here is where the story reaches its end. Due to some unexpected happenings, i.e.: Losing the diskette where the CC-timetable was programmed day by day, I think I had thought of 34 days for this one, and if you've read the story then you know that I *really* get into each day... not to mention that in this diskette was where I had put all the show-quotes I'd use in this story AND some B/S, B/F, C/X, B/Aus, Aus/G dialogues... By now I'm sure you'll guess this has been a great loss and, unless I find the diskette (I *hope* I left it at the school library, cross your fingers and pray with me) I seriously doubt I'll be continuing this story. 


End file.
